Lost Without Each Other
by SBmelbelleGQ
Summary: Sequel to The Meaning of Forever. Life as young, married, parents as they know it is hard. Georgie and Dillon soon face what its like without each other, after a horrible mishap in New Orleans.
1. Chapters 1 through 3

Lost Without Each Other - Sequel to The Meaning of Forever

Chapter 1

Dillon scraped the hot scrambled eggs from the pan as they fell and nestled onto the plate, while three year old Ava sat on the marble counertop in her pink and white Dora the Explorer pajamas, waiting for the toast to pop up.

"It's ready Daddy!" said Ava, as she turned her head to her father. Her chesnut dark curly hair was in the way of her brown eyes, and she brushed it back with her tiny fingers.

"Okay munchkin," said Dillon, after he put two slices of bacon next to the eggs. "wait a few seconds then you can take one out and put it on the plate." he finished. Ava counted those few seconds in her head as far as she could. Up to 10.

"Now I can daddy?" she asked, reaching for the toast.

"Yep." He answered, watching her pick up the burnt bread and dropping it on Georgie's plate.

"Good girl. Now all we need for Mommy is the orange juice." said Dillon.

"I wanna get it!" Ava volunteered excitedly.

"Alright just dont drop the carton on the floor like last time." he told her, helping Ava down off the couner. "Jack doesnt like orange juice." he finished.

"I be careful." she promised, as she quickly walked to the refrigerator that was covered with papers of all her drawings. She grabbed the half full carton of OJ from inside and shut the door with her foot.

"Here Daddy." Ava said, and Dillon reached down to take it from her.

"Thank you, my little assistant cheif." he said in a comical voice.

"You're welcome." she answered in a childish laughter.

Dillon put the food and orange juice on a carrying tray, while Ava didn't let him forget the 'pretty white flower' for Mommy, next to the plate. Dillon carried the food, with Ava leading them the way upstairs to Georgie and Dillon's room, holding a card made out of Crayola crayons and white construction paper. Ava slowly opened the door and Dillon followed in behind her. She tip-toed to the bed, as Dillon placed the tray down on a small nightstand beside the bed. Ava gently climbed onto the matress next to her sleeping mother and put her tiny finger to her lips, telling her father to be quiet. He mocked her, then sat beside Georgie and leaned forward, softly kissing her cheek. Georgie gradually opened her eyes at the warmth of her husband's touch and slowly smiled. She began to stretch.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" Ava loudly said as she tackled Georgie, huging her. Jack barked from on the floor and went over to the bed, hoping to join in on the family affair. More so wanting the bacon that was sitting on the nightstand, just two feet in front of him.

"Thank you baby!" Georgie happily said to her daughter in their embrace. "I was woundering when you and Daddy were gonna wake me up." she finished. They let go of their hug.

"Happy Birthday babe." said Dillon. Georgie sat up and met his eyes.

"Thank you." she whispered with a smile, and kissed him.

"Here mommy, I made this for you." said Ava, handing Georgie the card made out of white construction paper.

"Ohh..let me see this.." Georgie said while she took it from her daughter. Of course, Ava was still too young to be able to write actual letters of the alphabet, so Dillon had to help her yesturday while Georgie was at PCU taking her last midterm exams.

"Happy Birthday Mommy," Georgie read the front outloud, then opened the card and looked inside. There was a few multi-colored scribbles and three stick figured people, one with spikey-hair, and a small semi-looking brown dog. 'I Love You' was written at the top. A smile became unnoticed on Georgie's face.

"I love you too Doodlebug." Georgie said to Ava and kissed her cheek. "Thank you sweetheart, I love it." she added.

"Daddy drew Jack." Ava implied.

"I can tell." Georgie said behind a small laugh, and looked over at Dillon.

"Hey!" he defended." I'll have you know, that I am - a," he pondered quickly. "a terrible, artist." he admitted.

"You tried." Georgie smiled,then kissed him. Dillon put his hand inside his pajama pocket and pulled out a small, wrapped box, then handed it to his wife after they released from each other's lips.

"What is it?" Georgie asked with an anticipated grin.

"Well ya have to open it to find out Einstein." Dillon teased.

"Rip it Mommy!" encouraged Ava. Georgie tore at the wrapping paper and Ava pitched in. She opened the box and found her quarter necklace inside. The same one Dillon had given her just a few years ago. Georgie set the box down and held the necklace in her hand.

"Pretty.." Ava admired.

"Dillon.." Georgie smiled, when she saw that the back of the quarter had been smoothed out flat, and 'April 17, 2003' was engraved on it. She looked up at him.

"I wasn't sure at first if the jeweler was able, to do that with a quarter but I still would of did it myself anyways - somehow. Even if I'd be sent to prison for destroying a federal coin." he said.

"I was affraid I lost this!" she lightly hit him in the arm. He smiled.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it." she corrected. "And I love you." she continued, leaning into her boyfriend of nearly four years, husband of three. Ava petted Jack.

"I love you too." he said, and kissed her.

"Can you?" Georgie asked, holding up the necklace.

"Of course." he smiled, and took it from her. Georgie lifted her shoulder length hair so Dillon could clasp the chain together. When he finished, she kissed him once more.

"What smells so good?" Georgie asked.

"Well Madam, we have zee birthday special," said Dillon in a foreign accent. "consisting of scrambled eggs, with a side of bacon," he continued, as he reached over for the tray of food and placed it on Georgie's lap. "and buttered toast - carefully toasted by the lovely Miss Ava Lila Quartermaine I might add - some orange juice, and a pretty white flower to wash it all down with." he finished.

"Bunnapatee." Ava tried to say.

"Looks great, especially the flower." Georgie said.

"I helped!" Ava said proudly.

"You were a _big_ help munchkin." Dillon told her and kissed his daughter's nose.

"You did?! Well now I know this is going to taste delicious. Thank you so much." said Georgie. She put the fork in the eggs and brought them to her mouth.

"You're welcome but," said Dillon. "before you eat anymore of that, there's one last present for you to open."

"Dillon.."she mumbled."Babe I don't need - " she said with a mouthfull.

"- Yes you do. Last one I swear." he said. Dillon pulled out one last box from under the bed and handed it to her.

"Now this is just _part _of your present. The other half isn't .. wrappable." he searched for the right word. Georgie looked at him, puzzled. Then began unwrapping.

"Get that side baby." Georgie told Ava, as she helped her mother again. The paper was thrown on the floor, and Georgie opened the box to find

"Beads!" said Ava, looking inside.

"A whole lot of them," said Georgie. Dillon watched with a smile as Georgie and Ava took the necklace of beads out of the box. Jack, their Golden Retriever, stared at the bacon still on the plate and licked his chops.

"Dillon these are great but when am I ever gonna use - " she questioned. Something occured to her by the expression on Dillon's face.

"Mardi Gra!" she said happily.

"Mardi Gra!" Dillon repeated with a grin.

"Maury Gra!" Ava mimicked and lightly bounced up and down on the matress with her small knees. Jack jumped onto the bed with his front paws and took Georgie's bacon in his mouth, running off with his new breakfast.

"No Jack that's mommy's food!" Ava yelled sternly, and climbed off the bed, then chased after him.

"Jack!" yelled Dillon and Georgie.

"Dillon," Georgie began, while taking a bite of her toast then putting it back down on the plate. "you know I'd love to go to New Orleans with you," she swallowed the bread. "but we can't exactly bring a 3 year old with us where women flash everyone, and people drinking themselves to death til wee hours of the morning." she continued, setting the rest of the food on the side of the bed and off her lap.

"No kidding." he agreed. "She can stay with my mom and Grandfather, or Mac and your Mom til we get back. It's only gonna be for two nights and we come home Sunday morning." Dillon suggested.

"Okay. On one condition." Georgie said.

"What's that?" Dillon asked, as he slid his hands underneath her thighs and pulled Georgie closer to him on the bed.

"_You_ have to be the one to put Ava to bed early tonight," she wrapped her arms around his neck, while crossing her right hand over her left. "so Mommy and Daddy can have some together time." Georgie told him. Dillon tried to hold back a smile but failed, and touched her lips with his own. Their kiss was deep, and lingered on while someone came running back in the room.

"Eww.. thats disdusting." Ava told her parents, mispronouncing the word. Dillon and Georgie knew that voice, and lightly chuckled against each other's lips. They unlocked their kiss. Dillon unexpectedly snatched his daughter up in his arms and she screeched. He playfully threw her onto the bed next to Georgie and began to tickle her.

"Eww huh? How do you think YOU got here Doodlebug?The stork?" Dillon asked Ava as he continued to tickle her belly and up to her underarm.

"Yeah.."she hysterically laughed.

"Get her feet mommy!" said Dillon. Georgie ran her fingertips up and down the child's feet. Soon her giggles were infectious.

Chapter 2

Sure it wasn't Disney World, but the carnival was still exciting enough for every kid in Port Charles. Including the ones at heart.

"Hey Munchkin, how 'bout the bumper cars?" Dillon asked Ava, holding on to her ankles, while carrying her on his shoulders. Georgie walked beside them, holding a few stuffed animals Dillon had won for both her and Ava.

"Yeah! The blue one!" Ava agreed. "Come with us mommy." she finished.

"I would but I have to hold Dora and the teddy bear. You and daddy go on and I'll watch." said Georgie.

"K' but _next_ ride you come with us. K?" said Ava

"Okay." Georgie promised. Dillon took Ava off his shoulders and they stood in line. When it was their turn, Ava ran directly to the blue car. Dillon sat in the passenger's seat and buckled Ava in, leaving one arm wrapped around his daughter and protectivly against him, while helping her with the steering wheel. Diego, Lulu and Kyle were all being chased and bumped into by Dillon and Ava. A smile found Georgie's face as she witnessed all of this from where she was standing. That was her little family she and Dillon created. The one she used to fear to have at the time because they were too young, yet were ready enough to be married. But she loved them both so much, and at this particular moment Georgie silently hoped to whoever was in charge of life, that she could continue to be this happy. Even if the feeling could not last forever.

"I knew he'd sneek off to the Bumper Cars." Maxie interrupted Georgie's thoughts, coming up from behind her while pushing a stroller. She stood next to her sister in front of the ride. "Told me he was just gonna get a soda. How come you're not on there?" she asked Georgie.

"I like the Scrambler better. Plus, I'm the keeper of Dora and Teddy after hearing, 'Mommy hold this' about a dozen times." Georgie said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, then leaning down towards the stroller to greet her nephew Jessie.

"Hey blue eyes.." Georgie smiled, and softly brushed her finger along the ten month old baby's cheek. He cooed as Georgie continued to interact with him.

Maxie and her ex-boyfriend Eric, dated for a whole year. They broke up when he chose to work at a different hospital outside of town, and they lost touch after awhile. He's now married to a spoiled rich girl with big blond hair. Maxie confirmed this while gossiping with her co-workers at The MetroCourt. Suddenly one fine day, a familar guy checks in at MC and it never crossed Maxie's mind that she would see him again. Kyle Radcliff. She read about him in the newspaper one day, when he was arrested for drug posession. Once he was released from jail he moved back to Port Charles and reconnected with Maxie. Kyle has been clean ever since. She got pregnant a year later and gave birth to Kyle's son. There was no question of what name to give their baby after they found out the sex.

"So, you and Dillon coming to Mom and Mac's after this? You know you can't escape from them wanting to throw you a birthday party, even if we were 80 and walking with canes." Maxie asked her.

"Definatly." said Georgie, as she handed baby Jessie a teething ring that soothed his little gums. She stood back up and took a piece of cotton candy from Maxie.

"Do you think Mom and Mac would mind watching Ava on Friday?" Georgie asked her older sister, then put the candy in her mouth.

"No are you kidding? They practically yank Jessie out of mine or Kyle's arms whenever we're over there." said Maxie as she put another piece of cotton candy in her mouth. "Where you and Dillon going anyways?" she added. Georgie took another piece.

"New Orleans." Georgie answered. "Can't wait." she smiled. "This will be the first time in a long time, Dillon and I actually spend alone, together." she finished, swallowing the cotton candy.

"You're just happy 'cause you guys get to have all the sex you want without any interruptions." Maxie grinned. Georgie gasped behind a dropping jaw, and threw a piece of cotton candy at her sister.

"In the words of my three year old, that's disdusting." Georgie said.

"What's disgusting?" asked Dillon

"You." Georgie teased.

"Oh." he said and riped off a piece of the cotton candy from Georgie's hand.

"I want some!" said Ava. Dillon gave her a small piece of the fluffy pink candy, as she liked to call it.

"How was the ride?" Georgie asked her daughter.

"Fun! Daddy let me drive." said Ava, as she enjoyed the cotton candy in her mouth while her tiny fingers were becoming sticky.

"Wow. You hardly ever let me drive." Georgie said to Dillon.

"That's because you _can't." _he teased.

"Maxie can't either." said Kyle.

"Yes I can!" Maxie defended.

"No you can't! Known fact: women are terrible drivers." Kyle said, so sure of himself.

"Oh that's not true!" Georgie disagreed.

"Such a lie!" Lulu disagreed.

"Definatly wrong!" Maxie disagreed along with the girls all at once.

"Hi Jessie.." Ava smiled, and greeted her cousin while the adults had a debate. She stood in front of the stroller and kissed her cousin on the cheek, then played with him.

"Diego, Dillon, am I right or what?" Kyle asked his primates. All eyes were on them, waiting for a response.

"So true." Diego said. "Admit it girls." he finished. Lulu punched her boyfriend in the arm. More bickering began.

"Okay okay wait," Dillon silenced them. "they're not terrible drivers. Women can't - some - women just aren't as good as men." he finished.

"I'm so squishing you on The Scrambler." Georgie said to Dillon. He raised his eyebrows in delight.

"C'mon Ava," Georgie held out her hand for Ava to take it. "let's go find some more rides." she put her not-so-sticky hand in her mother's and they all walked together around the carnival.

"Gramma FeFe!" Ava yelled excitedly, while running to Felicia.

"Hi pumpkin!" Felicia bent down to her granddaughter's level and opened her arms as Ava sank into them. "Did you have fun at the carnival?" she asked her.

"Yeah!" she responded. They let go of their embrace. "I got Dora and this.." she held out her wrist to Felicia, showing a glow bracelet.

"Oh how pretty. Mommy should put that in the freezer for you tonight so it continues to glow." said Felicia. She stood up and welcomed the rest of her company.

"Happy Birthday honey." Felicia said to her daughter, and hugged her.

"Thanks." smiled Georgie. They soon released from their embrace.

"Hi Dillon." Felicia welcomed him also with a hug.

"Hi Felicia how's it going?" he asked her.

"Good." she said and released from their hug.

"Where's Dad? Still at the station?" Georgie asked as she tied Ava's left shoelace that came loose. Felicia greeted Maxie, Kyle, Lulu, and Diego with the same open arms she gave her daughter and son-in-law.

"Yeah. Hey handsom boy.." she said to baby Jessie and took him from Maxie. "He just called a few minutes ago before you all got here. Should be home in about a half hour." she finished.

What was supposed to be just a small family gathering with a few friends, soon became a birthday party. Sam McCall and Maxie became best friends while working together at the MetroCourt, so she invited her over and told Sam to bring Christina and Molly. Ava became attached to both girls and they played together, whenever they were around each other. Dillon would pay the babysitter for watching Ava, while Georgie was in school and he was at work for ELQ. He was always a guest at Ava, Molly, and Christina's tea parties after Alexis would drop the girls off for a playdate. Ava liked it most when Daddy gave pony rides and built forts with her using couch coushins. The fun was usually shortened when Georgie told them it was time to eat dinner. She was always forgiven when Mommy let Ava put make-up on her and they played beauty salon. Presently, it was a tough decision at this point to choose which card was needed most.

"Do you have a.. 5?" Ava asked Aunt Lulu, sitting on the living room floor around the coffee table.

"Nope. Go Fish." she said. Ava picked up a card and put it in her hands with her other ones.

"Uhh..Sam," said Lulu. "Do you have a 7?" she asked.

"Go Fish." Sam instructed. "Molly, you have a 4 babydoll?" Sam asked her sister.

"Go Fish!" Molly told her. Sam picked up a card from the deck, after Lulu.

Georgie put the ice cream away and back in the freezer, while Felicia took the rest of the cake she baked, and covered it with clear seran wrap.

"How'd your exams go? I know you've been stressing this semester." she asked her, while putting the plastic wrap back in the cabinet. Georgie leaned her waist on the side of the couner and crossed her arms.

"Good I hope. We don't get our grades back til Wednesday." she told her mother.

"You'll do great. You always do." said Felicia as she closed the cabinet. "Mac and I are so proud of you Georgie. You and Dillon. You built a great life for yourselves.. and have a beautiful little girl who is so lucky to have you two as her parents. I know it hasn't always been easy, nothing ever is. But look how far you and Dillon have come. You'll be fine." she assured Georgie.

"Thanks Mom. I just - " Georgie sighed. " I feel like I've been selfish lately. You know because, I'm in college and I have one more year left, and Dillon has always wanted to go to film school since before I've known him. And where is he? ELQ. While I'm.." she trailed off. "I just want Dillon to be happy by doing what he loves." she finished.

"Have you discussed this with him?" Felicia asked her.

"Yeah plenty of times. He tells me the same thing whenever we talk about it. That Ava and I make him happy, and the directing is just a dream." Georgie told her.

"Sometimes dreams do come true. Honey I know you love Dillon, and want what's best for him. If he's meant to be a director then he will be. If not, then there's nothing you can do but continue to love him as much as I know you always have, and support him with whatever decision he makes." Felicia encouraged her. Georgie nodded in silence.

"Ugh," sighed Mac, coming into the kitchen. "I'm getting my butt kicked in there with that 'Go Fish' game. I quit." he finished. Felicia and Georgie both laughed.

"Any more cake left? Im starving." said Kyle, as he entered and helped himself to some more food.

"You had two pieces already!" Mac unbelievably said.

"I know! Gotta fill my stomach for later. Maxie's a terrible cook." said Kyle, putting a piece of cake on his plate.

"That exsplains why you really come here to visit. Just so you can eat all of Mom and Mac's food." Georgie said to Kyle.

"Exactly! Thank you sweetheart." said Mac.

"Hey! I was beginning to like you Georgie. Now we're back to square one all over again missy!" Kyle joked. Georgie giggled while she picked up her paper plate of cake and ice cream, then headed to the living room.

"Dillon, do you have.. a 4?" Maxie asked, while she held Jessie on her lap.

"Go Fish." said Dillon. Maxie picked up a card from the deck.

"Hey Munchkin, can Daddy have some?" Dillon asked Ava, who held two playing cards in one hand, while the other was busy putting a piece of vanilla cake in her mouth using a fork. She nodded and gave Dillon a piece.

"Mmm.. thank you peanutt." he said. Then took some icing and smeared it on Ava's nose.

"Daddy.." she laughed.

"What? Oh wait you got some -" he put more in the same spot. Georgie sat down on the couch and watched them play the card game. Ava giggled again.

"Whose winning?" Georgie asked.

"I am!" said Ava, Molly, Maxie, and Christina.

"What's on your face doodlebug?" she asked Ava.

"Frosting. Daddy did it." Ava answered Georgie.

"Daddy's silly. Come 'er let me get it off." said Georgie. Ava scooted to the couch from on the floor and over to her mother. Georgie took a napkin and wiped it off Ava's nose, then kissed it. She put her fork in the cake.

"Hey where's my piece?" Dillon asked Georgie.

"I'm the birthday girl, this one is mine. Get your own." Georgie teased.

"Fine then." Dillon said, and looked at his cards.

"I'm kidding cheeseball. Here," she said, and fed him a piece.

"Happy?" Georgie said.

"Very." Dillon told her. She wiped the icing off of his lips with her own.

"Thanks again Ms. Jones, for having us." Lulu said to Felicia.

"Sure. Glad to have you here." said Felicia

"Bye Georgie. Happy Birthday." Lulu hugged her friend.

"Bye Lu, thanks." They released from their hug. "Drive carefully." Georgie said sarcastically.

"Okay." Lulu laughed. "Bye Ava, we'll have to play another game sometime." she added.

"Bye." Ava waved.

"Bye Dillon." Lulu said to her step-brother.

"Cya." he said. Diego opened the front door and Lulu left the house with him behind her. Eventually Sam, Maxie, and Kyle left a few minutes later. It was an hour before Ava's bedtime, and Dillon and Georgie knew how cranky their daughter would be the next morning if they didn't get home soon.

"You wanna take some cake home with you? What's left of it I mean." Mac asked.

"Naw. Thanks anyway Mac." Dillon said quietly, while holding a tired Ava. Her head resting on his shoulder, and her little arm hanging freely.

"See you this weekend." Georgie said.

"Yep. Goodnight guys." said Felicia.

A story of 'Green Eggs and Ham' was read, and Dillon pulled the covers over Ava, while Georgie turned on the night light.

"Goodnight Munchkin. Love you." Dillon whispered, then kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Love you too Daddy." Ava said.

"Night baby." Georgie whispered. "Love you." she kissed her cheek.

"Love you too Mommy." Ava said back the same way.

Dillon let the dog outside to do his business, and locked the front door after calling him back in. Then joined Georgie in the living room.

"Whatta you doing?" Dillon asked his wife, as he sat on the couch, while Georgie was sitting on the floor in front of the stack of a DVD collection, searching for something to watch.

"Looking for a movie. We haven't had a movie night in a while that didn't involve princesses or talking cartoon animals." Georgie said with a suttle smile.

"Cartoons rock!" said Dillon.

"How 'bout _50 First Dates_ ?" asked Georgie.

"Mm.." Dillon hummed in thought. "no."

"Oh c'mon Adam Sandler is awesome." said Georgie.

"Yeah but. What else we got?" asked Dillon. She picked another one up.

" _American Pie." _said Georgie.

"Eh." said Dillon.

"Okay..um," Georgie searched. "Oh my god we have this?" she asked, picking up the DVD.

"What?" Dillon asked.

" _To Have and Have Not."_ Georgie said. "Remember when we first watched this?" she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Yep. Put it in." said Dillon. Georgie did just that, and found a place next to her husband on the couch in a comfortable position. The movie was almost at the end, and Dillon and Georgie found themselves paying attention to something more satisfying. It was as if they were teenagers again having a makeout session. Only this time, Mac wouldn't be able to interrupt them and drag Dillon out of the room by his spikey hair.

Georgie's arms wrapped around his neck while their kiss grew deeper and more intense. Dillon was on top of her, and continued to devour her mouth passionatly. He soon discovered her neck, and dabbed small kisses along her soft skin.

"Dillon." she exhaled. He then made his way back up to her jawline. "we should probably make sure Ava's sleeping." Georgie whispered heavily.

"She is." he said against her lips. She took his word for it and invited Dillon's tongue further inside her mouth. Besides, If she wasn't sleeping she'd be downstairs by now asking for a drink. They both knew this. Soon their kisses led to alot more, and within minutes their bare skin met each other, as they continued to make love on the couch. The thought of using their bed instead wasn't an option.

By now, the TV was still on, but neither one of them felt like turning it off. Dillon and Georgie layed in their birthday suites, cuddled together with a blanket over their nude bodies. Georgie's head rested on her husband's chest, with her right arm drapped across his abdomen, and Dillon held her protectivly against him.

"You know.." Georgie began, resting her eyes. Then opened them again.

"Hm." Dillon said, without moving his lips.

"If people actually knew what you and I like to sometimes do on this couch, they might think twice about sitting on it." Georgie pointed out.

"Well then I guess we better keep that dirty little secret between us." said Dillon. Georgie looked up at him and they both smirked. She put her hand on his cheek and brought his head down to meet her lips.

Chapter 3

"Alright..one hamburger, a grilled cheese sandwich, and one cheeseburger." said Mike, as he put Georgie, Ava, and Maxie's food down on the table in front of them.

"Thanks Mike." said Georgie with a polite smile.

"You're welcome honey." Mike said, and went to get other customer's food.

"Did you confront him about it?" Georgie asked, as she put ketchup on Ava's plate. Usually Georgie lets her do it herself, but she tends to use the whole bottle.

"No." said Maxie. "I was going to, but I want him to come to me and tell me himself." she finished. Georgie put the ketchup back on the table.

"Fat chance." said Georgie. "Maxie, this is Kyle we're talking about. The same Kyle who - "

"Mommy this is burned." Ava interrupted, and looked disapointed. This isn't how Daddy makes grilled cheese she thought.

"It's not burnt Ava, just a little golden brown. Dip it in your ketchup and you won't even taste it." said Georgie. Ava sighed a defeated sigh, and began eating.

"I know, he promised me that he stopped taking them. I want to believe Kyle. For the baby's sake and his." said Maxie.

"And how many times in the past has Kyle broken those promises to you, about how he's not going to use drugs anymore?" Georgie asked her, saying the word 'drugs' low enough, hoping Ava wouldn't hear her to avoid asking what they were.

"Okay, you have a point. But Georgie, I've made bad choices before - terrible," Maxie corrected herself. "choices too and been given chance after chance from people. I think Kyle deserves that same compassion." she finished.

"Maxie, do you hear yourself? Look, I know you care about Kyle. He's the father of your child and you guys have history together. I care about him too - really I do. It just seems like maybe he wont change. He just, needs help." said Georgie.

"And I'm gonna help him. If Kyle takes another pill, which Im sure he will - I'm taking him to rehab." said Maxie.

"Good. That's where he belongs." said Georgie. She bit into her cheeseburger.

"Guess now I know how Elizabeth must have felt when Lucky was taking those pills." said Maxie, picking up her hamburger.

"You couldn't have felt this way _then_ and not given Lucky pills?" Georgie joked, after swallowing her food.

"Ouch." Maxie said sarcasticly.

"Mommy." said Ava.

"What?" Georgie asked.

"I gotta go real bad.." Ava looked at Georgie and squirmed in her chair.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Georgie told Maxie. She helped Ava off the chair, and took her to the bathroom.

Dillon faxed the CEO of another company, just as his brother Ned asked him to do, and then dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Hey G. It's me." he said into the phone.

"Hey what's up?" said Georgie on the other end, breaking the uncooked spagetti in half before putting it in boiling water.

"Nothing. Listen um, I might be home a little late than usual. Ned asked me to do him a favor after work so, I'm gonna do that then I'll be home." Dillon told her.

"Okay." said Georgie.

"How did Ava do at GH today?" Dillon asked.

"Fine. Last shot until she starts kidnergarden. We went to Kelly's after that with Maxie and Jessie." said Georgie.

"That's good. Alright well I'll cya soon." said Dillon.

"Bye." Georgie hung up.

"What favor?" asked Ned, standing in the middle of the room holding an envelope.

"I had to tell her something why I'm not gonna be home on time. Just thought of anything I could think of." Dillon exsplained.

"I know there's a good reason why you lied.. otherwise I'd have to kill you if you jeopardized your marriage again to my favorite sister-in-law." said Ned.

"Trust me it's a good reason." Dillon said, forcing back a smile. "What's in the envelope?" he added. Ned walked over to his brother.

"Your paycheck." Ned handed it to him.

"Oh thanks." Dillon took it from him.

"Now, before you open it, I just need to stay something." said Ned.

"Shoot." said Dillon.

"Mother and I discussed your future, - argued quit alot - and we did actually agree." said Ned.

"You sure she wasn't like, lying or - " Dillon said

"No, no. She was sober and honest about it. Took alot of convincing." said Ned.

"Okay." said Dillon.

"Dillon, we think it's best that you don't work here full time anymore." Ned told him.

"What? You're kidding right?" asked Dillon

"No." said Ned.

"Ned. You - you can't fire me man, I have a family to support!" Dillon went postal.

"I know you do! Would you cool down. I'm just saying that you wont be here as much anymore." Ned told him.

"Wh- What the hell does that mean?" asked Dillon.

"It means that I'm laying you off for awhile. Then you work part time - "

"I don't want to work part time, I can't afford to work part time, I need this job! I'm sorry, Ned look, you've always been a great brother to me since I moved here. I just don't understand why you, of all people would agree with our mother on this." said Dillon.

"Because, this isn't what you should be doing." said Ned.

"I have to. If I have to work here ALL my life to support my wife and kid, and put myself through film school this way, then I have to." said Dillon with a stern voice. He got his jacket off the back of the chair, and left. Dillon drove to where he planned, and walked into the store. As much as he was angry, he still had every intention of purchasing the ring before Ned told him about his job.

Ava sat at the kitchen table, coloring in her Dora coloring book.

"Is the pasgetti done yet Mommy?" she asked.

"Almost baby. Few more minutes." said Georgie, while she stirred the sauce, and the spagetti continued to cook in the boiled water. "Go wash your hands first." Georgie added.

"K. Don't put Dora away." said Ava, getting off the chair.

"I wont." said Georgie, turning off the stove and bringing the spagetti to the sink. Ava ran to the bathroom and washed her hands, just as Georgie asked. When she was finished, she was on her way back to the kitchen when the front door opened.

"Daddy!!" Ava said excitedly, and ran to Dillon.

"Hi peanutt." he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her cheek dozens of times til she giggled.

"How's your arm?" Dillon asked her, as he carried her into the kitchen.

"Hurts." Ava said.

"Aw let me see." said Dillon. She showed him the tiny mark from the needle. He kissed it.

"There. It'll feel better soon." he said. Dillon put Ava down, and she quickly walked back to the table to finish coloring. Dillon slithered his arms around Georgie's waist from behind.

"Hey." Georgie smiled and greeted his lips.

"Hi." Dillon said back.

"You okay?" she asked. Dillon let go of her and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah uh, just long day." he lied.

"You know, I can tell by now what's really going on in that head of yours." said Georgie as she poured the pasta sauce over the spagetti.

"We need to talk. After dinner." Dillon confessed. He knew he couldn't keep what was bothering him from her.

"Dillon I'm so sorry." said Georgie, holding onto his wrist as they stood in the kitchen after cleaning up.

"It's not your fault." Dillon said.

"Well at least, you're not fired. And it's not a big deal you're only -"

"Georgie, it is! It is a big deal. I won't be making as much as I used too. We wouldn't even be able to afford this house if I hadn't been working for my brother!" Dillon said.

"Maybe Mike will hire me again part time at Kelly's after school, and Maxie can watch Ava.." Georgie procrastinated.

"No. No. I mean, yeah it would help us but - we wouldn't get to see each other as much, and Ava would always be stuck with babysitters." said Dillon. It was quiet for a moment.

"Dillon we dont have to go to New Orleans tomorrow if - " Georgie started.

"No, I'm taking you. Alright?" Dillon sighed. "I dont know, maybe I can talk Ned into reconsidering this stupid thing and let me do what I was before." he finished.

"What made him change your hours anyway?" It's not like Ned to do something like that." said Georgie.

"My mother." Dillon said with a fake smile.

"Tracy?" she repeated.

"Yeah. Who, for some reason all of a sudden, doesn't want me to be Donald Trump anymore. Her and Ned _agreed _that what I should be doing, is not be in the office of ELQ. But I have to! Okay? I need this job for us!" Dillon said. Georgie was quiet. She didn't want to bring it up again, but she hated feeling like she was the only one accomplishing something they both wanted. College and film school. But she loved Dillon more.

"Dillon so what you're not going to be making more money than you used to. If it's still gonna get us by, and get you to film school, we'll deal." said Georgie. "Right?" she added.

"Right." he agreed, still frustrated. Georgie took his hand and pulled Dillon into her. She kissed his lips, then embraced him in a hug.

The front door was locked, the kitchen light was off, and the only thing left on downstairs was the TV and DVD player.

"His son Bingo - " said Dory the blue fish

"- Nemo." Marlin corrected.

"-Nemo. Was taken to Sydney." said Dory.

Dillon and Georgie sat with their daughter on the couch of dirty little secrets, as they watched _Finding Nemo_. Ava laughed when Dory tried to speak whale. It was her favorite part. She always giggled more when Dillon mocked the character of Dory in the movie, and pretended to speak whale too. About five minutes left of the movie, Ava layed her head on Georgie's lap, fighting to stay awake. While Georgie ran her finger's slowly through her daughter's hair, she rested her body against Dillon. Georgie brought her eyes up at her husband and motioned with her head for him to look down at Ava. The corners of his lips stretched as he saw their daughter had fallen asleep. Dillon grabbed the remote and turned off the movie. Georgie carefully tried to get up without waking Ava. She made a noise in her sleep almost like a tiny whimper, as Georgie picked her up.

"Shh.."Georgie whispered, and rubbed her back soothingly, while Ava rested her head on Georgie's shoulder.

"C'mon Jack." Dillon whispered to the dog and motioned him Dillon's way. Georgie carried Ava to her bedroom, with Dillon behind her as they went up the steps.

to be continued...


	2. Chapters 7 to 10

**CHAPTER 7 - **_Seperation Anxioty_

He had enough alcohol in him to fill a whole toilet. Kyle was buzzed, but couldn't get drunk enough to get Maxie off of his mind. He soon found Kelly's and greeted the coffee with his lips.

"Listen son," said Mike. "how bout I drive you home after I cleanup in here? It's getting late and by the looks of you I take it you've been in those clothes for more than a day."

"Naw. I'll just walk to my sister's and crash there again," Kyle said. He took another sip of his coffee. "I appreciate it though Mike - Mikey." he burped.

"The least I could do is drive you there so you don't end up passed out on someone's front lawn." Mike kindly offered.

"Thanks Mike. I'll take it from here." said Maxie, standing behind Kyle's chair. Mike nodded and left Maxie to deal with Kyle. He turned on the TV while he swept the floor. Maxie tossed her purse on the table, and soon sat down across her alcohol intoxicated boyfriend.

"I was hoping to find you here. Lucas and Diego said you left 15 minutes ago when I was looking for you at Jake's." Maxie crossed her arms. Kyle kept his eyes on his coffee.

"Whose watching J.T.?" he simply asked her, distancing himself from looking at Maxie.

"Don't worry about him. He's with Sam. I came to talk to you." Maxie said.

"About what? We obviously said what we wanted to say to each other yesturday." Kyle implied, swirling the coffee with a spoon, as the Sweet N' Low disolved.

"Kyle will you please just look at me?" she asked, frustrated. He refused for a moment, then finally looked up at her.

"What Maxie?! Wh- what do you want me to say?" he asked with residuel anger.

"That you have a problem and to admit you need help." She answered him.

"I know I have a problem. I can't help it!" he said. Kyle slammed the spoon down on the table, causing Mike to look over. Kyle eyed him back and waved his hand, mouthing 'I'm sorry.' Mike went back to his work.

"Yes you can." Maxie unfolded her arms and leaned towards her boyfriend. "I know you want to stop and you can do this Kyle. You were clean for 2 years before the accident. You will be again." she finished.

"Why are you so determined about this? Seriously. Any other person would just - dump me and not even care anymore." Kyle said so strongly.

"Because Kyle when you love someone, you'll do anything for that person. Their happiness and pain becomes yours. And I don't want to see you in a ditch so far deep that you can't get out. I _love you._ That's why." Maxie proclaimed. It wasn't the first time she told him, and it wouldn't be the last.

"Well then I must be the biggest, dumbest loser on the face of this planet to treat you the way I have, when all you did was care." Kyle said.

"No, you aren't dumb and you're not a loser. You definatly aren't worthless." she told him.

"Max - " Kyle started.

"Kyle," Maxie took both of his hands in hers. "you mean everything to me. You were this," she searched for words. "obnoxious, selfish jerk who video taped me having sex with you and hurt me emotionally. And eventually became this - funny, romantic, smart, loving, great guy who I soon feel in love with, and couldn't imagine feeling this happy with anyone else. Yes, I loved Jesse. I probably always will. But I also love you Kyle, and you filled that hole back up in my heart." she teared. "I don't ever want to leave you because I care about you too much to let go." she finished. Kyle moved his bottom lip slightly. He brought Maxie's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you too Maxie." He said. It wasn't the first time he said it, but it's been a long time since he told her.

"So, where do we go from here? When do I check in at a rehab?" he lightly asked. She sniffled.

"Let's start with going home first. Together." Maxie slightly smiled. Kyle still had her hand.

"I think I like that idea." Kyle grinned back. He leaned into his girlfriend, putting his finger under her chin and kissed her.

Mike walked over to the table. Maxie and Kyle broke their kiss.

"I'm sorry kids, I didnt meant to interrupt but I think you both should see this." he apologized, and turned the volume up on the TV.

"A hotel in New Orleans caught on fire last night. The cause of this was unknown. The building soon exploded in flames," said the male news reporter.

"Oh my God!" Maxie gasped. Kyle and Mike had a simular reaction.

"Sources say that most of the guests made it out safely, but a handful were injured. There were a few people still trapped inside before the hotel exploded in massive flames. There are only less than half who were rescued, after the explosion. More on this top story later tonight, when we have further information." The reporter finished. Mike turned off the television.

"Georgie.." Maxie teared. Kyle comforted her. "Oh my God. Dillon.." she pleaded.

"I hope they made it out okay." Kyle worried.

"So do I." Mike said.

"I - I need to call Sam and ask her to stay with Jesse longer. We need to get to my parents' house." Maxie turned to Kyle.

"Yeah definatly. Thanks for the coffee Mike." said Kyle.

"Sure no problem. Let me know if you hear anything about Dillon and Georgie." said Mike. Maxie got her purse and followed Kyle.

"We will. Thanks." said Maxie.

"Give me that remote," Felicia said to Mac. "you had your turn last night to watch something now it's my turn." she laughed when he teased her with it.

"Hey, I didn't have a choice," said Mac. "I was spending time with my granddaughter and it was either Finding Nemo or Cinderella." He put the remote behind his back. "So my turn didn't even count." he added.

"Give me - " Felicia laughed. He pretended to hand it to her.

"Mac." she pleaded. He surrendered.

"Thank you." Felicia grinned. They recieved the same news cast when she put on the abc channel.

"What?" Mac denied.

"Oh my god Georgie.." Felicia covered her mouth in shock. They listened for the rest of the broadcast. Mac comforted Felicia who cried in his chest.

"Felicia," he said. "look at me. Georgie and Dillon most likely made it out alive." Mac finished. She looked at him with blurred vision.

"Dillon wouldn't let anything happen to our daughter." he added.

"You're right." Felicia cried. "We have to," she choked. "we have to think about the other chance that they're okay." she sniffled.

About a few miles away, the Quartermaine mansion heard the same news bullitien, with the same reaction as Felicia, Mac, Maxie, and Kyle.

"Oh my gosh did you see the news?Oh I hope Dillon and Mrs. Georgie -" Alice began, coming into the living room.

"Of course we saw the news!" Tracy snapped and interrupted Alice from speaking.

"Now spanky buns, I know you're upset but Alice is just as concerned as we all are." said Luke. Lulu stood still. Shellshocked. She finally had a real, solid friendship with Georgie and Dillon, after everything that happened between them in the past. Ava was also her favorite little pal and loved her as well. The thought of losing her two best friends all over again devistated Lulu. She sat down on the chair in the living room, quiet as her mother Laura still is.

Maxie and Kyle arrived at the Jones' house, and exchanged greetings with Felicia and Mac.

"Where's Ava is she upstairs?" Maxie asked after hugging her stepfather.

"Yeah. She's still sleeping in Georgie's old bedroom," said Mac. "I just checked on her." he finished.

"Someone would have called you guys already right? I mean if anything happen to them." Kyle said.

"Your right." Felicia sniffled.

"I'm gonna call the station and see if they can get in contact with the police in New Orleans." said Mac. He kissed Felicia's forehead and used his cellphone.

" Can I get you anything?" Kyle asked Felicia.

"No honey, that's okay." she answered him.

"You sure?" Maxie asked. Felicia nodded.

There were five pens in the cup,two pencils with one dull eraser. A picture of the anatomy of the human body, a few stains on the hard floor, and a cabinet filled with bandages and sharp needles. Georgie knew this because thats all she had to look at while being examined by the doctor. Every few seconds she would go back to thinking about Dillon. Wishing he kept his promise about following her out of the hotel. Hoping he got out before it exploded, and praying that if he didn't that he survived, and would be found.

"Alright Mrs. Quartermaine," said the doctor. "Everything else looks good. Just had a cut up your arm and it should heal nicely." he finished.

"Thank you." Georgie said, barely audible. She got down off the bed. Georgie left the examine room and used a payphone in the hospital lobby.

"Hello?" Felicia answered nervously.

"Mom." Georgie said, her throat dry.

"Georgie." Felicia breathed happily. Maxie, Kyle, and Mac turned their heads. "Oh honey, its so good to hear your voice. How are you? How's Dillon?" she asked her daughter. Georgie's face squinched, the water in her eyes filled, and she breathed unsteadily.

"I'm alive mom. It's Dillon. He never made it out of the hotel.." Georgie began to cry.

"Oh no." Felicia worried.

"He told me to get out..he wanted to help someone that was stuck under some remains.. and - " Georgie sobbed. "he was still in there.." she repeated in sobs.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Do you know for sure that Dillon was still in there when it happened? Maybe he got out in time." Felicia asked her.

"Mom I dunno. I - I didn't see him get out before then." she said, behind eyes full of tears. Maxie and the others asked Felicia what happened and she informed them.

"Georgie, it's Mac. Listen sweetheart it's going to be okay." Mac said. "If Dillon is still in there they will find him. I called the station and they got in touch with the police up there, they said there were other people trapped before it exploded. None of them seemed fataly injured." he assured her. Georgie closed her eyes and once again prayed to herself that Dillon was one of the lucky ones. He had to be. She sniffled.

"Dad you have to find him. I dont know what Im gonna do if.." she pleaded.

"Well I'll definatly see what I can do honey. I'll be there as soon as I can." Mac promised. At that moment, Mac flashed back to when Georgie was little. He made a vow the day he looked in her beautiful brown eyes that as a father and her protector, he would do anything in his power to sheild her from any pain. Or at least try.

"How's Ava?" Georgie asked.

"She's alright. She's sleeping." Mac assured her. Georgie sighed of some relief. If she were awake Georgie knew Ava would be asking Gramma and Grandpa what happened and if Mommy and Daddy were okay. Right now, all she wanted was her daughter to sleep, and not have to worry. But Georgie knew that the minute she walks in the door without Dillon, she'd have to come up with some explaination for Ava as to why her daddy didn't come back home with Georgie. For now, for the next few hours, she just wanted her little girl to sleep and dream.

**CHAPTER 8 - **_Missing You_

The next day it was decided. Mac and Felicia had asked Maxie and Kyle to watch Ava while they went to the hospital in New Orleans to see Georgie. Tracy called the Jones' - Scorpio house and without question she and Ned went with them. Thank goodness for all of that Qurtermaine money, they took a private jet. Her eyes wanted to close. Her body was weak. Her mind was elsewhere. Georgie just couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She felt like she was already dreaming and screaming at herself to wake up. Finally, at about almost three in the morning she fell asleep on one of the empty hospital beds. Must have been the lullabye of her weeps that made Georgie meet the inside of her eyelids, because the coffee sure didn't do it's job of helping her stay awake, and especially the thought of her husband left her mind restless.

"Excuse me," said Felicia to a nurse at the front desk. She looked up from writting something down on a post-it. "we're looking for Georgie Quartermaine. Do you know where she might be? Have you seen her? I'm her mother." Felicia asked.

"Your daughter is sleeping in one of our vacant rooms. It is against policy but, she was just so tired." the nurse said kindly.

"Thank you. What room?" asked Mac.

"The one behind me." the nurse smiled lightly. Mac, Felicia, Tracy, and Ned went to the room.

"Thank you." said Ned to the nurse, before he followed after his mother.

"Georgie?" Mac called her name. She was already awake.

"Dad." she smiled, and got off the bed. They hugged.

"Oh my girl." he said in their embrace.

"Mom." Georgie hugged her also.

"Hi sweetheart." Felicia teared. Georgie greeted Ned with the same gesture. Tracy stood there, watching and wishing she was able to hold her son in her arms the way Mac and Felicia were able to hug Georgie. She wasn't much of the praying kind - except for when Dillon had the virus - but she was silent, and prayed to whoever would hear her that she could soon hold her son in her arms again. She didn't know what the hell she was about to do or why, but she walked over to her daughter-in-law and took Georgie's hands in hers. Georgie was astonished.

"I know you and I haven't always gotten along," Tracy began. " but wether you choose to believe me or not, for my son's sake," Tracy choked. "and for that beautiful little granddaughter you gave me, I'm grateful that you're okay." she finished. There was a pause.

"It's nice to see you too Tracy." Georgie slightly smiled.

"Where's Gramma Fefe and Grampa Mac?" Ava asked Kyle, as she sat at the kitchen table with a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal in front of her.

"They had to go out for awhile. They'll be back soon." Kyle told her, as he fed Jesse some baby food. Maxie thanked Sam for watching Jesse and told her that she was going to spend the night at Mac and Felicia's, so she packed a diaper bag and brought him with her.

"Oh." said Ava, and then fed herself some cereal.

"Hi um, I'm sorry Jax but I won't be able to come in today my sister.." Maxie was on the phone in the living room. "right..Thank you..I will..bye bye." she hung up.

"How's those Lucky Charms jellybean?" Maxie asked her niece, after returning to the kitchen and picking up her coffee.

"Good. Ouch. No no Jesse.." Ava said to the baby as he was playing with her curls and began to pull her hair. She took her little hand and tried to pry her strands out of Jesse's chubby little fingers. Kyle saw this and helped.

"You hurt me silly billy." Ava joked, and tickled her cousin in his highchair. Jesse smiled back at her, revealing his gums.

"He looks like you Uncle Kyle." Ava said to him, then took one last spoonful of her cereal. He wasn't technically her uncle, yet. But Kyle never had the heart to tell her that. He never minded it. Basically because he began to get used to it after awhile, when Ava first learned how to talk. He liked the idea of being an uncle.

"You think so?" he asked her. she nodded while she chewed.

"Thank God he doesn't have your big shnozola." Maxie teased, then sipped her coffee.

"Hey! My nose is not big." Kyle defended.

"It's still a cute one." Maxie said.

"I'm done Aunt Maxie." said Ava, picking up her empty bowl, while Kyle helped her down off the chair.

"Good job." said Maxie. Ava stood on her tip toes and put the plastic bowl in the sink. She ran into the other room when she heard Dora the Explorer theme song play on the TV.

Mac and Ned left the hospital and went to the hotel to begin the search for Dillon. If it were someone else, Mac would have went by the book and not let Ned go with him. But it wasn't someone else. It was Georgie's husband. The same guy who he used to refuse to let see his daughter. The same guy who stole her heart, broke it, and never seemed to let it go. It took him awhile - years actually - but Mac realised that Dillon Quartermaine was the one his daughter chose to spend the rest of her life with, and he had to accept that.

Hours passed. They dragged on. This is not happening. It's not real. Soon it will all be over and this will just be a horrible nightmare. I'm going to wake up and find him laying next to me with his arms wrapped around my body, and my head resting on his chest. Then Ava is gonna wake up early and run into our room and climb in our bed with us. Dillon is supposed to be in the kitchen right now making us all pancakes, while I finish one last sentence of my English paper in the living room, sitting with Ava whose coloring and waiting for Dora or the Looney Toones to come on. But it was happening. It was real. And it killed Georgie that Dillon was 'gone'. She didn't want to believe it.

"Georgie," Tracy interrupted her thoughts. "you ready? The plane is here." Georgie turned around. She wiped her face.

"If I didn't have my daughter waiting for me back home, I would stay here as long as it took and wait for Dillon to be found." Her eyes filled again. "He's still alive Tracy. I can feel it." Georgie sniffled. "He has to be." she finished.

"I know." Tracy whispered behind her own tear filled eyes. "C'mon." she finished, putting her hand on Georgie's arm. "Mac will call us when he knows something." she added.They left.

It was what she needed. She wanted. Besides the way she had been feeling for the past twelve hours, there was a comfort when she saw Ava sitting at the small coffee table, coloring a picture for her parents in her Dora book. Georgie smiled. She wanted to just scoop her daughter up in her arms and never let go. She walked into the living room with Felicia behind her.

"Hi doodlebug." Georgie smiled. Ava knew that voice, and she looked up. She threw her crayon down on the paper.

"Moommy!!" Ava said excitedly, running towards her mother. Georgie bent down and held out her arms, and picked Ava up. Holding her tightly, refusing to let go. She closed her eyes.

"I missed you." Ava said in their hug. Georgie sniffled back those nasty tears that filled her eyes. She kissed her daughter's cheek, then her hair.

"I missed you too sweetpea."Georgie breathed. She soon opened her eyes. Something wasn't right. Daddy isn't behind Mommy waiting to hug me next Ava thought. They finaly released from their embrace. Then it happened. That awful hard question Georgie knew she would eventually have to answer to but didn't know how.

"Where's Daddy?" Ava asked her mother. Georgie's throat tensed. She bent down to her daughter's level and took Ava's little hands in hers.

"Honey, daddy got a bad boo-boo yesturday," Georgie began, in a way she knew her daughter would understand.

"Is he okay?" Ava worried.

"He'll be better soon." Georgie brushed Ava's hair away from her eyes. "How 'bout you go get Dora so we can go home okay?" she added.

"K." Ava said doleful, with the same look on her face she usually gives Georgie and Dillon when she doesn't want to go to bed. She went upstairs to her mother's old room and grabbed her Dora plush toy off the bed. Georgie got back up.

"Georgie." Maxie smiled and hugged her little sister. Kyle and Lulu standing near them. "I was so worried about you." she said in their embrace.

"I'm okay." Georgie physically meant. Kyle hugged her too. They soon let go of their hug. Lulu greeted her best friend with the same open arms. Georgie teared.

"They're gonna find him." Lulu whispered to Georgie in her ear. She slowly nodded and deeply exhaled. They eventually released from their embrace. Georgie stayed at her old house for a bit, until Ava started saying that she wanted to go home. Georgie didn't argue. She wanted to too.

His chest hurt. It was like a huge fifty pound brick was laying on top of him. He knew it couldn't have been Georgie's head resting on his chest. He was covered in ashes and broken parts of whatever had been left of the wall of the first floor. His head hurt. His legs ached. He was breathing, but still unconscious. The subconscious part of him hoped and prayed to whoever was in charge upstairs that Georgie wasn't hurt or trapped in there with him. He could not remember if she made it out in time. He layed there under the remains not being able to move, but still alive.

After dinner and trying to give Ava a bath before bed, finally getting her to go to sleep, Georgie didn't know what to do with herself. She sat by the phone waiting for Mac's call about the search. She let the dog outside and called him back in soon after. It was heading for midnight. Georgie is in the living room picking up some of Ava's toys on the floor, her barbies and baby dolls Georgie had asked her to put back in her room earlier. She threw them in the toybox that was in the corner. She goes in the kitchen and puts the dishes in the dishwasher and closes it. Georgie locks the front door, turns off all of the downstairs lights and walks up the steps. She checks on Ava whose sound asleep, fixes her blankets and gently kisses her daughter's forehead before going to her own bedroom. Georgie searches for pajamas but finds nothing she wants to wear. She then goes to Dillon's part of the dresser. She picks up one of his favorite t-shirts she bought him last Christmas and brings it to her face, breathing in the cologne he always wore. Her body began to shake lightly as she sobed deeply into Dillon's navy blue t-shirt. She finally exhaled will still holding the now tear - damp, cotton made shirt against her wet face.

"Dillon.." Georgie uncontrolably cried into the fabric. She tried to catch her breath behind sobs.

Her eyes were heavy and tear stained, while her body was exhausted. Georgie layed on her side of the bed, unable to fall asleep. When she finaly did it only lasted for a short time, as she felt a small hand softly nudging her arm.

"Mommy." Ava whispered, her brown eyes glossy. Georgie woke at the sound of her daughter's shakey voice.

'What's the matter honey?" Georgie quietly asked, as she extended her arm out to Ava and gently brushed a strand of the child's hair away from her face.

"I can't sleep no more.." Ava whimpered, her little chin quivered.

"It's okay baby, come here," Georgie said in a soothing tone she always reserved for Ava. "come lay with mommy." Georgie opened the covers for her to get in. Ava did what she was told and climbed into her parents' bed. Georgie wrapped the rest of the blankets over Ava and held her securely in her arms against her body.

"You have enough blankets?" Georgie asked Ava. She nodded.

"K." Georgie whispered, and kissed Ava's head. The silence was soon broken.

"I miss daddy.." the three year old toddler began to cry. Georgie's heart sank. She always did everything she could to help make all of Ava's boo - boo's go away, or try to make her feel better if she was scared or upset. The only thing Georgie couldn't do for Ava, was bring back her daddy. And it tore her. Georgie fought her own tears and held Ava closer.

"I know you do baby." she choked. "I miss daddy too." Damn those tears. She tried so hard to sniffle them back. "Grandpa Mac, uncle Ned, and Lucky are all looking for Daddy." Georgie added, and brushed her fingers gently along Ava's cheek, wipping her tears. "They'll bring him home soon." she assured the both of them. "Right now, we need to try to sleep honey. Close those pretty eyes and rest," Georgie began. Ava soon settled her sobs as Georgie continued to soothingly talk to her. She sniffled, and rested her little hand on Georgie's arm that was drapped over Ava's small waist. Then closed her eyes. "while I tell you a story." Georgie finished.

"No.." Ava refused.

"No.." Georgie mocked. "How come?" she asked her daughter.

"Sing the picture song." Ava quietly said, turning her head and looking at Georgie.

"You dont wanna hear mommy sing." Georgie whispered behind a small smile.

"Yeah." Ava requested. With a face like that, she couldn't say no.

"K. I'll try, but Im not as good as daddy." said Georgie.

"You sing bootiful mommy." Ava whispered. Georgie rested her forehead against Ava's and kissed her nose. She then opened her eyes and moved her head on the pillow were it was before.

"Blue birds fall from the sky baby," Georgie began to sing in tune and on key. "I see a perfect picture of you." she continued, looking at Ava whose eyes

were getting heavy. She sang the next verse with Georgie, until they got to the middle of the song. Georgie sang the last verse solo, with Ava now peacefully asleep. She gently put her hand on the side of her daughter's head near her temple, and delicatly brushed it down to her cheek. She had Dillon's nose. Georgie's shaped lips. Both of their brown eyes. Dark long hair with soft curls at the end. She looks just like Dillon when she's asleep Georgie thought to herself. She softly kissed her daughter's forehead, then closed her eyes.

**CHAPTER 9 - **_Lost_

All she kept hearing was Dillon telling her to get out. He was going to be right behind her. She was reliving that night over and over again in her mind, as she sat on their livingroom couch wearing his navy blue t-shirt and long offwhite draw string pants, holding a cup of coffee in her hand starring at practically nothing. Tears fell every so often. It was early in the morning. Six thirty exactly. Any other time she'd be asleep with Dillon at this hour, and wait for Ava to come running in their bedroom ten minutes later and crawl in bed with them. One of them would pretend to roll over on top of Ava and she would giggled for mercy. Dillon would ask what was for breakfast and Georgie or Ava would let him know what's on the menu. This morning was different. This morning was a real-life horror movie. It was as if the world had been ripped out from under her. Didn't matter to Georgie at this point if the world had actually stopped spinning. It stopped the moment the love of her life was taken from her the other night. Georgie tried to fight back the tears that were already escaping from her eyes again, while she sat in silence. She soon put her coffee cup down on the table in front of her. She slowly ran her fingers along the stained joined rings on the table, from the time her and Dillon had iced tea and didn't use a coaster. She remembered that day as if it happened yesturday, and a small smile found her lips.

FLASHBACK

_He came back from the kitchen holding two glasses of iced tea, and set them down on the coffee table. Then Dillon joined his wife on the couch._

_"Dillon..c'mon I have to get this paragraph finished before the baby wakes up. My paper is due next week." Moaned Georgie, as she tried to continue to write her rough draft in her notebook while Dillon trailed kisses along her jawline and down to her neck._

_"You will." he said against her skin. "Just need a fifteen minute break. She'll sleep that long remember." he added, while still tasting his wife's flesh in a path of lingering kisses._

_"Mm.Five minutes." She surrendered. Dillon stole the notebook from her lap, along with the pen and set it down onto the coffee table next to the glasses of iced tea.Dillon meet her face._

_"Ten." he wagered, his voice seductive. Georgie smirked, as Dillon came further to her lips and deepened the kiss. Her arms slithered around his neck as Dillon gently collapsed on top of her body. Her legs tangled in his. Finishing one more sentence of her term paper was the least on Georgie's mind throughout those minutes, which sooner led to twenty minutes of passion on the couch._

END OF FLASHBACK

Georgie wipped her eyes and heared footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned her head.

"Hi doodlebug." Georgie said to Ava, who came walking over to the couch in her Dora pajamas and pink slippers. "G'morning." Georgie added. Ava hugged her mother's waist.

"G'morning." Ava said back quietly, still a little sleepy. Her head resting on Georgie's lap, while she played with Ava's curls, then leaned down and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Want a pancake?" Georgie asked her. Ava shook her head in the negative.

"Cheerios?" She asked her again. Another negative nod occured.

"You gotta eat something honey so you're not hungry." Georgie told her. Ava squeezed her mother's waist tighter.

"Want me to make you some scrambled eggs with toast?" She asked her once more. This time Georgie recieved a positive response. Ava nodded her head.

"Okay." said Georgie. Ava soon released her arms from Georgie's waist and sat up on the couch.

"Mommy I don't want toast with it. Just srammble eggs." Ava finaly spoke.

"You got it." Georgie picked up her cup of coffee and headed to the kitchen. Ava slid off the couch on her bum and went over to her toy box. She didn't want to watch cartoons today. Mommy wasn't as good as making the voices of Donald Duck, Goofy, or Slyvester as Daddy is. She was better at drawing and coloring with her.

"Milk or orange juice Ava?!" Georgie asked from in the kitchen.

"Milk!" Ava answered her. Georgie reached into the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of milk from the shelf and closed the door. She went into the cupboard and got a plastic cup for Ava's drink. Georgie and Dillon learned the hard way that with a young child in the house - some of their cups and plates had to be 'unbreakable'.

He fought with the firemen and the other cops, reasoning with them to let him and Ned help with the victims. Finaly after convincing the fire marshall and winning the battle, Mac and Ned went into the hotel - what was left of it - and searched for Dillon. It was dark, and full of ashes and what looked like a tornado had hit. The only light was that of a flashlight. There were a few bodies burried under what used to be a wall and some furniture. Their hair and faces were covered in black, almost as if they all rolled around in soot. Some people were alive. Others less fortunate. Those who were, were immediatly rescued. Ned followed Mac, both holding flashlights and watching where they were going. Hoping that the next step they took would lead them to where their brother and son-in-law would be. They yelled out Dillon's name. If he wasn't able to talk they both knew two things. One of which neither wanted to think about. The other; that Dillon would most likely make some sort of noise to let them know he was alive. Ned called his brother's name again. No answer. They took further steps and looked around with their light to help them see. Mac called his name again. No response. They both called his name louder than before. There was a slight, uncomfortable moan.

"Ned, over here!" shouted Mac. Ned turned around and quickly went over to him.

"Dillon, it's Mac. We're gonna get you out of here alright? Just hold on." he said, as he put his hand on the plywood and lifted it up off Dillon's chest. Ned helped and they threw the wood in a pile with the other broken structures.

"Dillon, can you here me bro?" Ned asked him. Dillon painfully moaned once more.

"We need some help over here he's alive!" shouted Ned to a paramedic in the opposite direction.

Georgie might not have been good at making Donald Duck or Goofy impressions like Dillon, but she was great at making scrambled eggs. Ava cleaned her plate without a morsel of food left and put it in the sink. Georgie sniffled. Ava looked up at her mother who was silent, with a depressed expression on her face while washing the dishes. Mommy misses Daddy.

"Mommy will you color with me?" Ava asked her. She knew her mother was sad. She wanted to help make her feel better like Georgie always does for her.

"Yeah honey in a minute. I'm almost done, then we'll color." said Georgie, rinsing Ava's plate.

"Does Jack have any water in his bowl?" she asked a few seconds later.

"I think so." Ava said, then turned her head and walked over to the dog's food and water bowl.

"Just a little." she told Georgie.

"Okay. Bring it over here please and we'll fill it for him." said Georgie. Ava did as she was told.

After Georgie finished washing the dishes, she got out Ava's crayons, markers, and some paper and they colored at the kitchen table. Sure she was still highly worried about Dillon, but for right now she also knew that just for a moment they both needed to ease their minds. It was a perfect distraction. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Here, use Mommy's red crayon while I go see who that is." said Georgie. Ava took it from her.

"Jack you big bear!" Georgie angrily said, as the dog went by her feet almost causing her to trip while going to the front door.

"Hey. C'mon in." she said to Lulu. Jack barked.

"Thanks. I didn't mean to come by so early." said Lulu, after Georgie closed the door behind her. Jack barked louder.

"Shh.. stop it Jack! You know Lulu." Georgie hushed the dog. He eventually stopped.

"Its okay. We're usually always up early in this house." She told her friend.

"This is probably a rediculous question even though Im gonna ask it anyways, how you holding up?" Lulu asked, as she adjusted the strap on her purse.

"I'm not." Georgie admitted. "Been trying to keep it together for Ava but - I miss him like crazy." she added.

"I know you do G. Look, your dad is not gonna stop til Dillon's found." said Lulu. Georgie nodded. Lulu followed her into the kitchen.

"Want some coffee or something?" asked Georgie.

"No thanks. I had some before I came." said Lulu. "Hi Ava." she added, seeing her neice at the table.

"Hi." Ava answered, after looking up from the paper. She brought her brown eyes back down.

"Whatch ya doing?" Lulu asked, pulling up a chair next to her.

"Coloring a picture for Daddy." she said, while scribbling in some red with the crayon inside the lines of the monkey's boots.

"That looks really pretty. I bet daddy will love it."said Lulu.

"Thank you." Ava said politly and continued to doodle. Georgie stood by the sink, putting away one last dish in the cupboard. She closed the door, then put both of her hands down on the marble counertop. She didn't know what it was, but something in her just made her feel weak and ached all over her body. She lowered her head, her eyes closed and her heart shattered. Lulu looked up at Georgie from the table. She left the chair and walked over to her grieving friend who was distraught. Lulu put her hand on Georgie's back.

"I hate this. I'm so sick of crying!" Georgie angrily said behind tears. "I miss him so much.." she deeply wept. Ava stopped coloring.

"I know." Lulu whispered, comforting her best friend.

"Why, why did he have to stay behind? Why?" she cried. " Why couldn't he have just let someone else play the hero for once? Why?!" Georgie sobed, putting her hand over her drentched closed eyes as her head was lowered. She removed her hand seconds later and tried to catch her breath. "He promised me.." Georgie cried harder. Ava was already off the chair. She reached up and wrapped her little arms around Georgie's waist, clutching the clothing in her tiny hands.

"Don't cry Mommy." she said, barely audible. "please don't cry." Ava pleaded. Georgie put her hand on Ava's head and looked down at her. She bent down and hugged her daughter, while tears continued to fall. Lulu wipped her own eyes.

**CHAPTER 10 - **_I Need You_

University Hospital took in more patients in the past three days since the hotel catastrophe than they ever have in years. Dillon was soon admitted to a recovery room in the ICU after an emergency operation to stich up his left leg which had been severly damaged, and an interior bleeding between his brain and skull. He was sleeping. Alive but very much unaware of the condition he was in. Ned stood like a statue in front of the observation window, watching his younger brother through glass lay on the hospital bed, unconscious and breathing with help from machines. Ned didn't move. Not so much as even a clear of his throat to conjur up the dryness in his mouth. He just stood and starred at his brother, grateful that he and Mac found Dillon when they did. He tried so hard to block the evil thought of what could have happened if they didn't. He encouraged himself to focus on the fact that they did. Mac walked over to Ned while looking in the same window.

"I ugh, I just called Georgie." said Mac. "She sounded so happy. I couldn't find the words to tell her that he's in a coma." he finished.

"Yeah. I didn't know how to tell my mother either." said Ned.

"She got it out of me though." Mac added.

"When I saw him burried under all those ashes and -" Ned paused. "and the remains. I was terrified. For a moment I pictured Brook in the same position. Then her face just, went away and I saw my kid brother trapped and helpless. That's when it hit me. How much I love my brother and all these years he became like a son to me." said Ned. Mac looked at Ned and patted his shoulder. He then turned back to the window and at Dillon.

"If it hadn't been for Dillon, my daughter would probably be in the same condition on a bed next to him. Fighting for her life." said Mac. He scratched under his chin and folded his arms. "I'm sure you already know your brother and I haven't exactly been each other's biggest fan in the past." Mac began. Ned was silent, and gave a small nod.

"I wouldn't wish this on him or anyone else." Mac continued. " He really is a good kid. Crazy about Georgie just as much as she is for him. Shouldn't have taken me this long to admit it." he finished.

"Ben, I will not tell you again," said Susan to her seven year old son before answering the phone. "pick up your trucks and soilders since your done with them before someone trips and falls!" she finished.

"Hello?" she answered.

"It's Maurice." said Paul's friend on the reciever, who called from the hospital phone by his bed.

"Hi. Oh my gosh! No. No wh-what's wrong? Is my father -" Susan worried.

"He's alive Sue. It uh, it doesn't look so good though. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to hear it from a doctor first." said Maurice.

"No no it's fine. Tell me. How bad is he?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"He was shot, and after the explosion happened his abdomen was crushed." explained Maurice.

"Oh my God.." Susan sadly breathed. "I'll be there soon. Thanks." She hung up.

"Ben, Aunt Monica is going to stay with you for awhile," said Susan while putting on her overcoat. "Benjamin!" she called his name when he wasn't paying attention.

"What?" he asked his mother.

"I need to go see Grandpa, and Aunt Monica will be staying here with you until I get back. Can I trust you to behave for her?" She asked.

"Yes." he promised, while picking up his toys.

"Thank you." said Susan.

The ride to New Orleans in an ELQ jet seemed like forever. If Georgie, Ava, Felicia, Tracy, Lulu, and Edward were not so eager to see Dillon then the time would probably have gone by alot quicker. Finaly a few hours later, the hospital had more people walking the floors.

"You must be Mr. Quartermaine's family," said the doctor while holding a clipboard and entering the lobby. "I'm Dr. Johnson." he finished.

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you." Tracy sarcastically said. "When can we see my son?" she asked.

"In a little while. I need to check his vitals first." said Dr. Johnson. "The surgery went very well I assure you." he continued.

"How long will it be before he wakes up from this?" Georgie asked, while holding Ava on her left hip.

"It's too soon to tell. Usually in cases like these a patient can be in a coma for weeks, even months." said the doctor. Tracy closed her eyes and hoped it wouldn't be that long. "We just need to wait it out. In Dillon's case, he could wake up sooner than we'd like to hope. I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you more but as soon as I'm finished examining Dillon you can see him one at a time." he implied.

"Thank you." said Edward. The doctor left, and went to Dillon's room. Tracy exhaled, frustrated.

"This will take an hour." she complained. Felicia, Lulu, and Georgie sat down in the burgendy cushioned chairs.

"Mother I know you're anxious, but let the doctor do what he has to do." said Ned.

"Darling, I know your just trying to be helpful but do me a favor," Tracy began.

"What?" asked Ned, when Tracy took a pause.

"Be quiet." she answered him.

"I'm going to go get a soda. Do you want one?" Mac asked Felicia.

"No thanks." she answered him.

"Georgie?Lulu?" Mac offered.

"No, thanks anyways." said Lulu. Georgie slightly shook her head in the negative.

"I want one." said Ava to Mac. He looked at Georgie.

"Make that a Hi-C for her if they have it." she said.

"Alright." said Mac, and soon walked down the hall to the cafeteria. Ava sat on Georgie's lap, leaning back against her mother's chest and holding the picture she colored for Dillon. She yawned. Georgie played with Ava's curls.

"Someone's tired." said Felicia, looking at her granddaughter.

"Yeah." Georgie looked down at Ava and kissed her forehead. "Neither one of us got any sleep last night." she added, then starred back at the floor with her cheek resting on the side of Ava's head.

"Dillon's gonna pull through this." Felicia assured her daughter.

"That's what I've been telling myself." Georgie said a few seconds later, as she kept her eyes on the same floor tile.

Susan Hornsby-Gellar sat with her father, holding his hand and waiting for him to open his eyes. When he finaly did she smiled at him.

"Hi Dad." she teared.

"Hi." Paul whispered, his voice rigid.

"Rachel's here too." said Susan.

"Hi daddy." said Susan's twenty two year old younger sister, standing next to her.

"Hi Sugarbean." He smiled. "Do I still have all my libs?" he asked. "They better not have cut anything off without my permission."

"Yes Dad. Your in one whole piece." said Rachel.

"Good." Paul breathed unsteadily.

"The doctor said the bullet just missed your heart. Crushed your ribcage in the explosion." Susan teared.

"Shh.." Paul hushed his daughter. "I'm breathing aren't I?" he said. The two girls sniffled. Paul had to ask them what he was mostly concerned about before he made it to the hospital.

"Did they find Dillon?" he wondered.

"Who?" Questioned Susan.

"Dillon. Your half brother, did they find him?" he worried.

"I'm not sure. Just rest Dad, don't fight it." said Susan. She knew she had another sibling and that Dillon was her brother. Paul talked about him all the time. She just had no idea that he was down the hall in the ICU.

"Let me know," Paul paused, trying to catch his breath. "when they do okay?" he finished. Rachel put her hand to her mouth as she quietly sobed.

"I will Dad." said Susan. She sniffled. Paul fell back asleep.

Dr. Johnson came out of Dillon's room. Everyone stood and waited to hear what he had to say.

"Dillon's brainwaves are normal, but he's still unresponsive. You can see him now if you'd like," said the doctor. "I'll be by again to check on him later." he finished, and eventually left. Tracy scurried to her son's hospital room, Georgie wasn't too far behind her as she carried Ava while the others waited to see him next.

It was quiet. The loudest sound heared was Dillon's steady heartbeat beeping on the machine as the lines on the monitor moved up and down with each beat of his heart. Tracy sat down on a stool next to Dillon, and took his hand. Georgie stood on the other side of her husband, her eyes teared as she saw him laying there with a breathing tube in his mouth and bandages wrapped around his head. She was happy to see him but at the same time it hurt her worse to see him the way he was. Georgie put Ava down gently next Dillon on the bed.

"Hi Daddy." Ava whispered to him. She looked at her grandmother.

"Go ahead honey keep talking to him. He hears you." said Tracy. Ava looked back at her father.

"I colored a picture for you." said Ava. Georgie sniffled. "Mommy drew the monkey." she added.

"You need to wakeup sweetheart." Tracy said to Dillon. "Don't make me bargain with God again to be a good person. It's starting to rub off on certain people." Tracy looked at Georgie with that last statement. They both slightly smiled.

"I need you to keep me sane." Tracy teared, after looking back at her son. She continued to talk to him, while Ava sat next to him on the bed, and Georgie in the same spot she had been for the past twenty minutes. Tracy soon got up and looked at her daughter-in-law who just stood still while starring at Dillon behind glossy brown eyes.

"C'mon Ava," said Tracy, as she went over to the other side of the bed. "let's give Mommy some time with Daddy." she finished.

"K." said Ava. She kissed her father on the cheek. "Feel better soon daddy, I love you." Ava whispered to him. Georgie brushed the back of her daughter's head lightly. Tracy helped her off the bed and Ava held her hand as they left the room. Georgie walked to the other side of Dillon's bed and sat down on the stool next to him. She took her husband's hand and held it in hers.

"Babe it's me, Georgie." she sniffled and then looked at him. "You need to wake up so we can get out of here and go home." she teared. She paused, and wipped under her eyes. "You'll never believe it, but your mother _actually_ hugged me the other day. If she ever found out I told you she'd probably kill me." Georgie looked down at her and Dillon's hands intertwinded together, then back up at him. "Ava was just here. She's been asking for you everyday. It was really hard to tell her that your just sleeping. I keep telling myself that she's three years old and not stupid. She doesn't miss a thing Dillon. Before we were coloring today she caught me trying not to cry by the sink. You know me, I did anyway. She was the one comforting _me._" Georgie wipped another tear from her cheek with her free hand. She took a deep breath, fighting back anymore from falling. "Our anniversary is gonna be coming up soon Dillon." she smiled. "The day I mauled you by the payphone at Kelly's. Seems like a week ago. After that day, I didn't feel so alone anymore." Her chin quivered. She leaned her elbows down on the bed, still holding his hand. "Please Dillon, please come back to me.. I need you.." she broke down. "Ava needs you. I dont wanna feel alone again.." Georgie deeply cried.


	3. Chapters 4 through 6

**CHAPTER 4 - **_Finding Out_

"Kyle passes the ball to J.T., five seconds left of the game. J.T. catches it, he shoots," Kyle lifted baby Jesse up to the toy basketball hoop that hung on the back of the door in the nursery, that would soon be Jesse's big boy room oneday.

"he scores!" Kyle finished. Jesse clapped his hands.

"Yay!" Kyle praised him, and kissed his son's head.

"You're gonna be the next Micheal Jordan little man." said Kyle, as he walked over to the crib to put Jesse down for a nap. Maxie entered their bedroom with a basket of laundry, and set it down on the matress. She picked up some socks and a few of Kyle's boxers from the basket then put them in his top dresser drawer. She fumbled around inside of it to make room for his now ever so clean underwear. She paused. Completely angry, but also not surprised, as she picked up the half empty bottle of pain killers shoved beneath his other clothes. She closed the top drawer forcefully, causing anything that was sitting on the top to shake, and she left the room.

"Great.." Kyle said to himself. "Milk, bottles, soda, and nothing actually good to drink." he added, then closed the refrigerator door. He made himself some lunch, and put the mayo back where he found it.

"Hey. I put Jesse down for a nap," Kyle said to Maxie, as she entered the kitchen. "hopefully he'll sleep for at least an hour today." he finished, putting the bread away. Maxie stood in the door frame, uncertain if she should either get right to the point or open up with some remark about how long the baby would sleep for. She walked further into the kitchen and went with option A.

"Were you _ever_ gonna tell me or just keep taking them when it's unneccessary, behind my back?" Maxie asked. Kyle starred at her, dumbfounded and cowardly.

"Max wh-" he studdard.

"Kyle I just refilled these for you the other day! There's 4 left." said Maxie, as she showed him the half empty bottle of pain killers he used to take for his back from a motorcycle accident, almost a month ago.

"My back has been bothering me alot more than it has, and I just needed a few more too ease the pain." Kyle explained. "I swear Max that's the only reason why I kept taking them." he promised.

"Kyle don't lie to me." said Maxie. "This is not the first time I found an empty bottle of pills in our bedroom. I understand that you still have pain in your back but - you realise what you are doing to yourself?! To us?!" Maxie angrily asked him.

"I can't help it Maxie!" Kyle shouted back at her. "I need them!" he finished.

"I know this is hard for you Kyle, but you have to at least _try_ to stop abusing them. I'll help you okay? We can get you to -" Maxie began.

"God damnit Maxie I don't need to go to a frigin rehab center! I'll just - I'll stop on my own." Kyle said.

"Are you serious? Kyle, if you were gonna stop cold turkey there would be more in here! You're an addict you can't just all of a sudden stop - " Maxie said, but was cut off by her boyfriend.

"You're right okay! I can't! I'm just a screwed up, drug addict and not some - badass punk cop like you're precious Jesse!" Kyle shouted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maxie asked angrily.

"You know damn well what I meant. You think I'm worthless and I'm nothing! Well I'm sorry sweetheart 'cause this is me, Kyle Radcliff," He held out his arms. "the screwed up, stupid, drug addict!" he yelled.

"Kyle stop it." Maxie said behind glossy eyes. He put his arms back down.

"No I'm not! I'm not gonna shutup. Everytime you look at me I can see it in your eyes how much you wish I never came back to Port Charles, because all I've been was a worthless piece of shit to you unlike your stupid, blue-eyed, hero cop Jesse!" Kyle shouted.

"Don't you EVER talk about him like that!" Maxie teared. "You never knew him or how much he meant to me!" she cried. "I loved him." she continued, as the tears escaped her eyes.

"I know you loved him Maxie, you told me millions of times about him before. Christ you even named our son after him! Makes me wonder if you wish deep down that that kid up there was Jesse's!" Kyle lashed out.

"You're gonna wake up the baby." Maxie said.

"You know what forget it, I'm outta here." said Kyle, as he walked in the other direction and then purposely knocked his soda off of the table, causing the glass to break and Maxie to flinch. She cried harder and threw the bottle of pills across the kitchen that hit the window. Soon enough, baby Jesse was awake and crying in the other room. Maxie sniffled and went to her son.

There were many advantages of being a Quartermaine. Having a private jet fly you to New Orleans was one of them. Georgie yelled 'shotgun' next to the window and Dillon was left sitting next to the aisle.

"You know, sometimes I think you're still a fifteen year old dork trapped inside a 21 year old's body." Dillon teased.

"Thanks. And you're still a film geek." Georgie hoaxed back. She turned her head to look out the window.

"Hey." Dillon said, and she soon turned her head to look back at him. "But you're _my_ dork, and I love you." he finished, looking into her brown eyes.

"I love you too." she smiled. He put his finger under her chin, bringing her lips to meet Dillon's.

While the plane continued to fly over each state, Georgie fell asleep with her head laying against Dillon's shoulder as he continued to fiddle with his PDA. She began to wake up, feeling like her head was spinning and her stomach was weak.

"What's the matter?" Dillon asked her, after Georgie sluggishly lifted her head off his shoulder and clentched her eyes shut tightly.

"I dunno." she opened her eyes. "Feels like my stomach is doing tumbles." she finished.

"Here, lay back down," Dillon told her and put his hand on the side of her face. "probably just the turbulance." he finished. Bringing her head back down to rest on him. Georgie obliged and layed her head back down on her husband's shoulder.

"If anything gross shoots out of my mouth it's going all over you." Georgie teased.

"Eh, so I'll smell for two days." Dillon told her.

Maxie dumped the broken glass in the garbage, and answered a knock that was at her front door.

"Hey. C'mon in." Maxie greeted her best friend.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I had to help my mother with a few things." said Sam, as she entered Maxie's apartment and shut the door behind her.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. How's she doing?" asked Maxie.

"Better. The kemo is really getting to her but she's coping." said Sam, putting her purse down on the couch.

"That's good. I'm glad Alexis is doing better. Do you want a drink or something?" Maxie offered, trying to hide her emotions back from what happened with her and Kyle earlier.

"No I'm good. Thanks. So, where did bonehead run off to?" Sam asked. She sat down on the couch.

"I don't know, and right now I could care less." said Maxie.

"We'll just, you know - let him cool down for awhile. Eventually he'll come to terms that he has a problem and needs help. You're only trying to do what you think he needs." Sam offered advice to her friend.

"Yeah. You know what hurts me the most?" Maxie sat on the arm of the cushined chair. "He said that I think he's worthless. Which, I can see how he would think that because, we did have a fight before the whole bike accident about how maybe he should get a different job than working in a garage as a mechanic, and find something better. He started yelling and saying he's never gonna be good enough for me. He's wrong though." Maxie finished.

"Max, he knows you love him." said Sam. "And without question he loves you too."

"Yeah well - sometimes it doesn't seem like he does." Maxie said.

"You know what, take it from me who lives with the same kind of stubborn, male species. Through that mocho, thick head of theirs and the one eyed snake they use to drain the main vain with," Sam began, Maxie cracked a small laugh. "They know they still make our hearts beat faster and slower at the same time. No matter how much we might want to punch their lights out - we love them anyway." Sam finished. Maxie wiped back a tear from falling.

"God there _are_ so many times when I just want to wring his neck." Maxie told her friend. "Then again, he's still the guy I fell in love with." she added.

**CHAPTER 5 - **_Perfect Private Moment _NC 17)

He would have usually sent one of his PI's to follow them but this time, Paul wanted to spy on his son himself. He sat at a nearby table behind them at dinner, and discretely followed them back to their hotel room before returning to his own. Dillon and Georgie stood on the balcony outside of their suite, and watched the parade that was going on below them. Dillon then brought his eyes to his wife, who leaned her back against his chest as his hands were around her waist. He stared at her. Mesmorized by her beauty. Her makeup fixed to look natural. Light colors of brown shadow on her eyes, and mascara to highlight her lashes. The beads she wore around her neck, and the halter dress that defined every curve of her petite body just right left him breathless. You'd never believe she ever had a baby. Dillon took her hand and pulled Georgie into a corner with him.

"I love you." He simply told her. The sides of Georgie's lips arched slightly. There was something familar about how this was all playing out she wondered. Then she remembered why. She felt like her and Dillon were back in the barn in Port Charles, sitting on hay after they first told each other those three words.

"I love you too, Dillon." she answered back. Within seconds, as if a magnetic force pierced their lips together they deeply kissed in a little nich of the building, as they could hear the crowed celebrating in the background. It was perfect. A private moment just as Dillon pictured it to be. He thought about using it in his first movie someday. Still holding his hand, Georgie led Dillon back in their hotel room and he shut the balcony doors, closing the curtains also.

"Oh..there's only one left." Georgie pouted, after she lifted the lid that revealed the strawberries that were drizzled with hershey syrup.

"So eat it." said Dillon, as he poured them some wine. Georgie took a bite. He handed Georgie her glass and they toasted. Dillon grinned.

"What?" Georgie asked after drinking the wine.

"Nothing. You just have a little bit of chocolate syrup on your upper lip." said Dillon. Georgie took a napkin from the foodcart and brought it to her mouth, only to be stopped by Dillon. He used his own lips to remove the chocolate from hers. Their kiss continued, and Georgie set her glass down on the table. She soon took Dillon's from him and placed it down next to hers. She wanted him. He could tell by the way she kissed him. And it was obvious he wanted her too.

"Is the sign," Georgie whispered while massaging Dillon's lips with hers. "on the doornob?" she finished, both of her hands on either side of his waist while he held her cheeks in his palms.

"The 'Do Not Disturb'?" he asked against her lips.

"Mhm." Georgie answered against his.

"Yeah." Dillon whispered along the corner's of her mouth.

It wasn't long before they reached to the other side of the room. Dillon slithered his arms under her legs and carried Georgie over to the bed. She trapped Dillon's lips in a sensual kiss while he placed her on the matress, and continued to devour her mouth softly. Georgie's arms wrapped around Dillon's neck as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Dillon placed both of his hands under Georgie's lower back and gently scooted her body further up on the bed, near the headboard. Their kiss began to linger as Georgie swam her hands up his spine, feeling his muscles contract while she touched him. Dillon continued his exploration of her neck with his lips and massaged her thighs. She became breathless and soon found her hands running underneath Dillon's shirt again to feel his skin. In a matter of seconds the shirt was discarded and thrown on the floor. Dillon stopped kissing her only to meet her brown eyes. His hand gently brushed through her chesnut brown hair and landed on the side of her right cheek. There were no words of affection that needed to be said. Georgie looked at her best friend above her, already knowing what he was going to say. Dillon kissed her forehead. She then captured his lips in hers and nibbled on his bottom lip.

Georgie brought her hands out from around Dillon's back and sat up to untie her dress. Dillon eased his weight off of her so she could accomplish this. Georgie layed back down after tossing the dress on the floor, revealing her flat stomach. Dillon was back on top of her, kissing her stomach and then the curve of her breast, followed by her soft neck. He then found her lips and deepened the kiss. They turned over with Georgie on top, allowing Dillon to unhook her lacey bra. They locked lips once more and Dillon could feel Georgie's naked breasts against his bare chest. Georgie sat up and straddled him, her legs being on each side of him. She reached for Dillon's pants and undid the button and unzipped his zipper. She slowly pulled them off of him, removing the boxers on her way down and were thrown on the floor with the rest of the clothes. Georgie sat back on top of her husband's lap, just enjoying the feel of him and the closeness they were about to share. Dillon sat up and kissed her on the lips.

He wrapped his arms around his wife and brought her down onto the bed with him, flipping her over so that he was the one on top. They exchanged soft smiles. He then did the same thing she had done and removed one last piece of her clothing. On his way back up, he kissed her smooth legs, her knees, her thighs, her stomach, the buldge of her breasts, her neck, and then her soft lips. Georgie slowly parted her legs and Dillon simply lay on top of her, taking it all in. Besides Ava, he could not imagine loving anyone else with every fiber of his being more than he loved Georgie. Nothing could define the amount of love those two have for each other. Not even the greatest movie would be able to explain it. Georgie raised her arm and touched the side of Dillon's smooth, shaven face with her hand and kissed him softly, intimately on the lips.

Dillon lifted his hips and slowly entered her. His skin upon her skin. Their hearts beating rapidly as they show each other how they feel about one another. Her lips upon his lips. Georgie began to tremble and breathe heavily. Dillon wasn't far from doing the same. She discovered her hands making a trail up his back and burried them on Dillon's shoulder blade. Her fingertips upon his fingertips, as Dillon entered inside her further. Soft moans began. Georgie arches her back and allows Dillon to share his soul with hers. Everytime with each other felt like they were exsperiencing it together for the first time again. He kisses her neck as they carry on through their journey and soon they found a rhythm. Dillon could feel her tense up and knew he was causing her some pain.

"Are you okay babe?" he asks in unsteady breaths.

"Uh huh." she whispers simularly. Georgie's pain was soon replaced by feelings of ecstacy. They both exploded together and enjoyed the aftermath of pure happiness. Dillon wrapped his arms around Georgie while she rested her head on his chest. She soon looked up at him and he leaned his face down and kissed her lips. They stayed in that position for awhile, just holding each other and loving the feeling of being in each other's arms. Georgie traced small circles along Dillon's abs with her fingertips, her eyes getting heavy as he held her body closely against him. They soon fell asleep and stayed that way throughout the rest of the night.

**CHAPTER 6 - **_Promises_

"Look I already told you," said Paul. "I sent Dimera the money yesturday. He should have recieved it by now." he finished, to a business man on the other end of his cell phone.

"Well he didn't get it yet. So either have one of your men do it - or you will be sorry." said EJ, who works for Stefano.

"I wouldn't threaten me if I were you Mr. Wells," Paul warned. "You might regret it." he finished, then hung up. A man wearing a black suit entered Paul's room.

"You asked for me Mr. Hornsby?" said the man.

"Yes. Ethan, my son Dillon and his wife are staying in this hotel as well. There's no doubt in my mind that if Stefano knew found out - he would use them, to get to me. I dont want that to happen. Dimera's here somewhere in this hotel, I know him like the back of my hand. What I need you to do - is hand deliver this envelope to EJ Wells. Don't come back here until it's done." said Paul, giving Ethan the envelope.

"You got it." said Ethan.

"I need to go downstairs and take care of a few things. Maurice will be here if I'm not, so answer to him." Paul ordered.

"No problem Mr. H." Ethan left.

"I'll be right back," Paul said to his friend. "Anyone suspicious goes anywhere near my son's door, you know what to do." he finished. Maurice nodded.

"Absolutly." he answered.

Georgie began to wake up and then stretched. She reached over for Dillon, but soon realised that he was missing from his side of the bed. She fully opened her eyes and pulled the covers over her nude body that someone seemed to have stolen off of her in the middle of the night.

"Dillon?" she called his name. No answer. She heard the shower turn off in the bathroom.

"Dillon!" she called him again.

"G'morning sleeping beauty!" Dillon yelled from the bathroom.

"G'morning. You better not have used all the hot water Quartermaine." she answered back.

"Well if you didn't sleep so long you could have joined me." Dillon offered.

"I probably would have if I wasn't so tired out from last night." Georgie said to him.

"Im the king of the world!" Dillon joked.

"Hey, while you're in there dragging your nuckles with the rest of the primates in your victory," Georgie began, after trying to sit half way up on the bed. "can you see if there's any Pepto Bismal or something?" she asked. Dillon wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door.

"You still feel sick?" he asked her.

"A little." Georgie said.

"Yeah I'll check." said Dillon. He tied the towel in a small knot and looked in the bathroom cabinet for anything he thought would help her. Georgie sat all the way up.

"I'm gonna call my mom and see how Ava is doing." said Georgie, as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and reached for the phone next to the bed.

"Okay." Dillon said.

There was at least four rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" asked Felicia

"Hi Mom." Georgie answered.

"Hey.. how's the trip?" she asked her.

"Pretty good. Is our Rugrat causing any trouble yet?" Georgie asked her mother.

"No she's fine. Hardly know she's around. We just finished baking chocolate chip cookies." said Felicia.

"I figured you were making something." said Georgie.

"Her and Mac were playing CandyLand for about an hour last night - Oh hold on." said Felicia.

"K." Georgie waited.

"Hi Mommy!" Ava brightly said on the reciever.

"Hi sweetpea, are you being good for gramma Fefe and grandpa Mac?" Georgie asked her daughter.

"Yeah." said Ava.

"Good girl." said Georgie.

"Grandpa's no good at CandyLand." Ava told her.

"Oh well maybe you'll have to help him." said Georgie.

"I did. He won one time though." said Ava.

"That's good. Did gramma?" asked Georgie.

"No." answered Ava. "You and Daddy come home soon?" she asked her mother.

"Yeah honey Daddy and I will be home tomorrow." said Georgie.

"Okay. Bye mommy I love you." Ava said.

"I love you too baby. Have fun." said Georgie.

"I will." Ava told her.

"K. Put gramma back on." said Georgie. Ava handed Felicia the phone.

"Yeah." said Felicia, letting Georgie know she was back on the line.

"Hey. I'm gonna go. Thanks again mom." said Georgie. Dillon came out of the bathroom and shook his head in the negative, signaling to Georgie that he didn't find anything in the cabinet. She looked at him.

"Okay honey. Bye bye." said Felicia.

"Bye." Georgie hung up.

"You sure you didn't bring anything just in case?" asked Dillon, drying off his hair with a towel.

"No. I didn't even think to," Georgie reached for a long t-shirt that was laying on the floor. It smelled just like her husband. Maybe that was why she always wore one of his shirts in the morning.

"Now if someone else was with us, I'd pack the whole medicine pharmacy." she finished, while putting on some comfy shorts until it was her turn to use the shower.

"Alright well I'll just, go downstairs and ask someone at the front desk where the nearest drug store is." said Dillon, putting on his boxers. Georgie sat down on the edge of the bed. She wanted to slap herself for not thinking about it earlier. She looked up at him.

"Dillon, you might want to get me a home pregnancy test too." she said. Dillon looked back at her, bewildered and almost fell over trying to put his jeans on. If it wasn't for his other foot holding his balance, he probably would have fallen over.

"You -" he paused, and zipped up his jeans. "you think you could be?" he studdard.

"Maybe, I dunno. I mean, this is kinda how I felt when I was pregnant with Ava." Georgie implied. Dillon put his lips together and exhaled deeply, taking in the possibility.

"We just need to be sure," Georgie began.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Dillon agreed. Eventually, Georgie got up and walked to the bathroom. She turned her head when he walked back in the room.

"Forgot my wallet." Dillon smirked. Georgie nodded behind a suttle grin. He always looks so cute when he's nervous she thought to herself. He left their hotel room and entered the elevator.

"Oh I'm sorry, which floor did you - " Dillon began.

"That's alright I'm going on the first one." said the man.

"Okay." said Dillon. He hit the button. There was silence.

"They really should play better music in these things ain't it?" Paul started up a conversation.

"Yeah." Dillon agreed, behind a slight chuckle. "Should have some sort of button you could push, or something and different kinds of music would come on."

"That might work." said Paul. "You like all kinds of music?" he asked his son.

"Yeah. Well - I'm more of, I like movies more actually." said Dillon.

"Movie buff huh?" Paul grinned.

"Majorly." Dillon admitted.

"Yeah.Movies are great." Paul said.

There was a gunshot in the basement. Blood escaped from Ethan's chest. EJ stood over him with the envelope in his coat pocket, and a gun in his left hand. Soon a call to Dimera was made, and an order to start the fire was in progress. Soon the hotel basement started to fill with smoke.

Dillon was pacing. Georgie was getting irritated and eventually he stopped. They checked the time.

"Two minutes." said Georgie. She sat Indian style on the bed in her jeans, while Dillon leaned up against the wall. Two minutes became one. Sixty seconds then passed, and Georgie went into the bathroom to check the stick. Dillon was anxious. She came back out holding the pregnancy test stick in her hand. A look of both sadness and relief found her face.

"It's negative." Georgie said with a dry throat. Dillon froze in his spot.

She didn't want to any normal kind of breakfast food. He didn't mind either. Dillon called room service and asked for a tray of their finest cheese pizza.

"You disappointed?" Dillon asked, as he took one last bite of his slice down to the crust and then threw it in the box.

"Yeah." Georgie admitted. "You?" she asked, then swallowed a piece of pizza as they sat next to each other on the bed.

"Yeah. I was starting to like the idea of another baby." he admitted.

"Me too. I know it'd be more to handle, but I was kinda hoping I was pregnant again." Georgie said, finishing her piece.

"So was I." Dillon confessed.

"It'd be nice though, to have another child oneday." she looked at him.

"Wanna try to make one?" He asked her with wide eyes.

"Not yet." Georgie smiled. She tossed her piece back in the box.

"Okay." Dillon said gently, with the same exspression.

"That doesn't mean we can't keep practicing." Georgie grinned.

"You're such a nympho." Dillon teased.

"Shutup cheeseball." Georgie hushed him. He kissed her cheek.

"Did that medicine kick in yet?" he asked her.

"Yep. It was my own fault for eating those things on the plane. I'm sorry I ruined our trip by getting sick." Georgie told him.

"It's fine, it's not ruined. Besides, I like taking care of you." Dillon said, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling Georgie closer to him. They kissed.

"You son of a bitch!" said Paul, standing over his dead employee and ready to tare EJ's face off.

"I told you you'd be sorry Hornsby." said EJ. "To bad. You really did have a lovely hotel here." he added, in his English accent. Maurice pointed his gun at him, waiting from Paul when to use it.

"Have a wonderful evening gentlemen." EJ smirked, leaving the flamming basement. Maurice went ahead with a sudden instinct and fired his gun. He missed. EJ turns around and fires back, the bullet punctures Paul in his upper abdomen. The men chase each other up the stairway and into the first floor of the hotel. Guns where going off. People in the lobby were screaming. The flames soon spread and fire alarms went off. Evacuation began. In time, the fire spread throughout most of the building. Most guests were more fortunate than others to get out safely, while some were trapped due to flames blocking any possible exit. He didn't care weither he lived or died, he had to find his son and Georgie before the rest of the building burned to ashes.

"Watch your head." said Dillon, warning her about the support beam in front of them, as he tightly held Georgie's hand and she followed behind him, while they tried to make their way out of what used to be the hall of the first floor. They walked further, and put their free arms up to their face to block the smoke from entering their lungs. Dillon tripped, causing some of the remains to fall and land in front of him.

"Dillon!" Georgie panicked, and helped him up with her hand. Dillon looked around for a safer, clearer passage way and stopped. Only to find a man he recognized from the elevator who was stuck under a beam.

"Georgie," Dillon said. Then coughed. He turned around and looked at his wife. "babe you need to get out of here, now." he advised.

"No, not without you!" she refused.

"I'm gonna follow out right after you, just keep going straight and you'll be outside." he told her. Georgie knew what he was planning to do.

"Dillon this isn't a movie, and you can't always be the hero! Let the firemen -" Georgie began to tear.

"Georgie go!" Dillon ordered. "Think of Ava, okay? She needs you -"

"She needs the both of us!Dillon please.." she cried in fright.

"Baby look at me," he said and held the sides of her face. "I'll be right behind you, I promise." he assured her, with hidden fear in his own voice. She was terrified for the both of them and continued to weep. Georgie put her hands on top of Dillon's that held her cheeks and he kissed her lips tenderly. She forced herself, but she did what he told her to and carefully made the rest of her way out of the burning building. Dillon watched her until he knew for sure she made it out safely, then used all the strength in him to lift the weight off of Paul's body.

Georgie coughed when she reached cleaner air and soon stood outside with the rest of the guests, praying for Dillon to come out after her. Time and heartach is no man's friend. Fire fighters search in the building for any vicitims left in the hotel. Within merely seconds the building explodes in flames. Georgie's heart jumps into her throat.

"DILLOOON!!" she screamed, while a nearby fireman grabs the beyond frantic woman, holding her back from going any further.

"Whoa whoa, mame!" he said to Georgie.

"Dillon noo!" she sobed. "Let me go! My husband is in there!" she cried to the fireman. "Dillon!! Noo..please! Dillon..." she hysterically cried, repeating his name. Soon her legs gave out, falling to the ground while the man went with her, as she deeply cried.


	4. Chapters 11 through 14

**CHAPTER 11 - **_Better Off_

She sat in the very first pew of the hospital chaple, looking at the man on the cross and silently asked him for help. She wasn't much of a believer, but she knew that man on the cross above the candles had answered her prayers once before. Tracy wipped under her eyes with her thumb and sniffled back her tears. She moved over some on the pew when she saw Georgie standing next to her, offering her to sit down. Georgie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and joined the woman who used to highly dislike her, sitting besided each other and praying for the same reasons.

"I asked my mother and Ned if they could go back to Port Charles and get us all some clean clothes." Georgie said to Tracy, while still looking at the cross. "Probably gonna be here for awhile." she teared. Tracy looked at Georgie for a moment, then back at the cross. She paused before speaking and broke the silence.

"Mother. Something every female should know how to be after they've given birth. It's what - mother nature," she said so strongly. "expects from a woman. I however seemed to have failed that calling. Not Lila Quartermaine. No. My mother was great at it. No matter what my brother or I did, we could never seem to dissapoint her. She gave Alan and I nothing but unconditional love. Then it became _my_ turn," she pointed at herself. " to have that job. I failed with Ned, had the privilage of given birth to another son. Then I thought here it is: My chance to do right this time at being a good mother. A second chance. Despite the," Tracy searched for the right word. Georgie looked at her and continued to listen. "things - I've done and the type of person I am, my boys still love me unconditionaly the same way I love them. Now Dillon is laying in that hospital bed fighting for his life," Tracy choked on a tear. Georgie let hers fall since she failed at holding them back. "and I may not get that THIRD chance of telling him I love him and try to be a good mother." she finished.

"Yes you will." Georgie swallowed. "Tracy, Dillon knows you love him." she continued, while wipping her own cheek. "You just have a very twisted, weird way of showing him that you do." Georgie finished. The side of Tracy's lips stretched slighty, and she turned her head at Georgie.

"Spoken like a true Quartermaine." she said. Tracy sniffled, then brushed her hair away from her face. She looked down at hands and played with her diamond rock on her finger. "I don't know if it's because we're sitting in a place like this, or because of what happened in that hotel that's caused Dillon to be comatose," Tracy began. "but I want you to know something." She looked back up at Georgie.

"What's that?" she asked casually, but still with a small hint of worry in the tone of her voice as to what Tracy might be trying to say, knowing her tendency to give Georgie cruel or malice remarks.

"There's no one else in this entire world I'd rather see my son with than you." Tracy confessed. Georgie was silent. "Besides the fact that you and I haven't exactly been hunky dory with each other over the years, deep down I've always known that you and Dillon belong together. You make my son happy in a way I always wanted him to be." Tracy exhaled. "It shouldn't have taken a tragedy like this to make me realise how much you both really love each other. Or admit that he really did fall for a," Tracy paused to swallow hard at the next word she never thought she'd use to describe Georgie. "great girl." she finished. Georgie was speechless.

"I - wow. Thank you?" said Georgie, behind a small chuckle.

"I meant it." Tracy said. Georgie appreciatly nodded.

"And if you tell anybody we had this conversation, I'll deny it." Tracy told her.

"About what?" Georgie asked, pretending she did not know. For the second time that evening, Tracy slighty smiled. There was a short silence.

"You know, you should be careful," Georgie began. "I might get the idea that you actually like me."

In a pew of the third row behind Georgie and Tracy, Susan uncrossed her legs and exited the hospital chaple to return to the ICU.

"Alright enough of these warm fuzzies," Tracy said after her and Georgie released from their embrace. "let's get back to Dillon's room before I start calling Monica my best friend."

"Yeah I should go to the," Georgie paused to sit back down and closed her eyes in a deep breath. "to the cafeteria and get Ava something to eat for dinner." she finished, after opening her eyes back up.

"What's wrong?" Tracy asked while standing.

"I just - my stomach is a little woozy." said Georgie. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing your face is flushed." said Tracy.

"I'll be fine. I haven't slept in days and - I probably just stood up too fast." said Georgie. She sat for a few minutes until her stomach felt like it settled.

"Damn hospital food enough to get anyone sick." said Tracy, as they both left the chaple.

It was still quiet, as the only sound heard was the beeping of a monitor in Paul Hornsby's ICU room.

"How's he doing?" Susan asked her sister Rachel who was sitting beside their father.

"He's still sleeping." said Rachel. "The doctor just left. She said Dad's getting worse." Rachel whispered behind frightfull tears. Susan was quiet.

"What else did she say?" Susan finaly asked, while looking at her dying father. Arms crossed under her chest.

"Because of dad's recent heartattack a few months ago and the bullet that gazed his artery, his heart is still too weak to substain the pressure from when his chest was crushed." Rachel finished. Susan sniffled. She leaned down and hugged her younger sister. They eventually released from their embrace.

"You hungry? I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and see what they have." Susan asked Rachel.

"No. I'll get something later." said Rachel, while wipping the side of her face.

"K." whispered Susan. "I'll be right back." she finished. Rachel nodded. Susan leaned over and kissed her father's cheek.

It wasn't as good as Kelly's or even their food back at home, but Georgie finaly succeeded at convincing Ava that if she ate just some of her macarroni and cheese she can have ice cream later. They sat with Lulu at a small table in the cafeteria, after Georgie finished calling Maxie at a payphone and updated her sister about Dillon. Lulu opened the packet of butter and spread some on her bread.

"You know it's little things like this, that make me stop and be grateful the Quartermaine's have enough money to be able to afford a cook who prepares better food. And of course, even though I might dislike step-monster I still have a roof over my head when my father's off on one of his adventures." said Lulu, and folded her bread.

"Yeah." said Georgie, so low that not even a mouse would be able to hear her, while she stuck her fork in the salad. Ava played with her Dora plush toy after almost every spoonful of macarroni, pretending Dora was dancing as she dragged the doll's feet back and forth along the table, and in circular motions.

"Ava, put Dora down and finish your mac n' cheese." said Georgie, in the corner of her eye. She didnt even have to look at her daughter to know what she was doing.

"I am." Ava promised, and took another bite.

"Forgot a fork." said Lulu, and she got up for a minute and walked over to the back of the cafeteria. Ava dropped the toy on the floor and Georgie stopped her from sliding off the chair.

"Leave it. Few more spoonfuls - " Georgie began.

"Mommy.." Ava whined.

"-few more bites then you're done." Georgie finished. Susan stopped from walking further, witnessed this and bent down to pick up the doll in front of her feet.

"No.." the child refused.

"Hi cutie pie." said Susan. Georgie and Ava looked up at the stranger, who technically was of relation to them. "What's your name?" she asked Ava. Normally the little girl was taught by her parents not to talk to someone she doesn't know, but Georgie was sitting with her so she figured it was okay.

"Ava Quarwermaine." she told Susan, not pronouncing the 't'. The woman smiled lightly and knelt down to Ava's level.

"That's a pretty name." said Susan. "Well Ava, I found Dora. And you know what she told me after I picked her up?" she asked. The child shook her head in the negative. "She said she wants to play with you but not until you finish your food." Susan finished.

"I don't like hopital food." said the three year old.

"I know, I don't either. But your mommy doesn't want you to be hungry. If I give you Dora back, will you promise me that you'll eat just one more spoonful of your mac and cheese?" Susan asked Ava.

"Okay." Ava said.

"K." said Susan, and she put the doll back on the table next to Georgie's tray and stood back up.

"Thanks." Georgie politly smiled.

"No problem. My son is the same way when he doesn't want to eat." said Susan.

"How old is he?" asked Georgie, handing Ava a napkin.

"Seven." said Susan. She felt awkward and introduced herself.

"I'm Susan by the way." she extended her hand.

"Georgie." said Georgie, taking it as they shook hands. They let go afterwards.

"Well I don't want to keep you from eating," Susan began. "so take care. It was nice meeting you." she finished.

"You too." said Georgie. Lulu returned to the table and sat across her friend, just as Susan left.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Just a lady who picked up Ava's doll." said Georgie. "She looks familar though."

"Have you seen her before?" asked Lulu, putting her fork of noodles to her mouth.

"No. Just kinda reminds me of someone I guess." said Georgie. She poked the lettuce with her fork, and moved the small tomato lazily with the silverware. Susan had eyes like Paul, and so did Dillon. Her hair not as dark as his but if Susan stood next to Dillon, you could tell they had the same father.

"I'm done Mommy." said Ava. Georgie looked at her daughter's plate.

"Good girl." she told her, and gave Ava her doll.

"Can we see Daddy now?" she asked her mother, while playing with Dora's hair shyly.

"I was thinking the same thing sweetpea." said Georgie

Before returning to Paul's room, Susan went to the nurses' station. She had to know about Dillon, if not for her but for Paul. She knew Dillon was in that same hospital. She was in the same chaple with Georgie and Tracy and just so happened to over hear them talking.

"Excuse me," said Susan. A nurse looked up from signing a form.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" the nurse kindly asked.

"Can you tell me how Dillon Quartermaine is doing?" asked Susan. Tracy walked by and stopped suddenly.

"Sure, Im gonna need to know your relation first." The nurse said.

"I'm - " Susan began, but was cut off.

"There's no need. She has no business asking about my son." said Tracy, now standing behind Susan. She turned around.

"You must be that wentch my father dumped." said Susan, with a fake smile.

"Guilty as charged." said Tracy. "You go anywhere near Dillon's room, YOU'll be the one in ICU." she finished.

"I just want to know how he is. My father's been worried about him." said Susan.

"Oh. NOW Paul wants to play the daddy figure." Tracy said. "Good, let him worry! He lost his rights as Dillon's father when he left me to raise a child on my own." she angrily finished.

"Look, I'm sorry my brother had to grow up without a father but I just want to know how he is." said Susan.

"Dillon is in a coma, because of your low-life father and some maniac who caused a fire in the Chez Rouge Hotel, that nearly killed dozens of people including my son and his wife!" Tracy shouted.

"My father had no intention of purposely harming anyone, especially Dillon!" Susan yelled back.

"Will you two please keep your voices down, there are patients in this hospital?!" a nurse loudly said, to shut up the two women who were arguing.

"Your father, had every intention of leaving me and Dillon." said Tracy, more calmer and walking closer to Susan, stopping in front of her when they were face to face. "He harmed my son by walking out of his life twenty two years ago. You want to know how Dillon is? Better off without that bastard." Tracy finished, and soon walked away.

**Chapter 12**_ - Cant Lose Him_

Two days had passed, then four. In those four days Dillon was still the same. In a coma and unresponsive. Not a finger twitched, nor a light flutter of his eyelids when anyone talked to him. He wasn't braindead, which eased Georgie and everyone else's soul. Just unconcious and in a deep coma. Georgie refused to stay at a nearby Bed and Breakfast two miles up the road from the hospital. Tracy, Ned, Edward, Mac, Felicia, and Lulu all took turns staying with Georgie and Ava overnight and slept on a small couch in Dillon's ICU room. Maxie and Kyle made it a perogative to visit as well. Four days eventually passed. Then a week, which soon became three. Still no change. Each night, Georgie pulled out the cot from inside the closet and set it next to Dillon, while her and Ava slept on it near Dillon's bedside. The only time Georgie left her husband's side was if she or Ava had to eat, use the bathroom, or when Felicia and Maxie - or anyone else for that matter - had to practicaly order Georgie to get some fresh air. She eventually obliged, and immediatly returned back to Dillon's room, hoping he would soon open his eyes or squeeze her hand each time she talked to him.

They were young when they vowed til death do them part. Georgie prayed that time would not be now. Not when they were finaly at a place in their lives where things seemed to go right. They have a family. Their relationship is stronger than it ever had been. Sex had nothing to do with it. Trust, friendship, love, and commitment was the big reason. There's still so much they have to look forward to. He can't be taken away from her now. They're supposed to share that kiss under a bridge. Ava is supposed to be the first of their three brilliant but really strange kids. Their kitchen still needs to be re-modled and Diego, Kyle, and Lucas are supposed to help Dillon with it. They still have to live up to their contract and 'do it' on top of a desk. Dillon is supposed to fufill his dream and direct his first movie about their great beginning. Georgie is determined to write that great novel of hers since _To Kill A Mocking Bird, _and dedicate it to the person who taught her to believe in herself and all of her possibilities. Dillon still has to walk Ava down the aisle someday and give their daughter away on her wedding day. Him and Georgie are supposed to grow old together. He can't leave her. Not now. That's what she told him. Georgie held Dillon's hand and repeated these words to him everyday for the past three weeks. She knew he heard her. Wether the doctors or anyone else dared to tell her differently, she knew Dillon was listening.

Georgie stuck one last piece of tape on the bathroom door of Dillon's ICU room, to display one of Ava's many pictures she colored for her daddy.

"We watched a whole Looney Toons marathon this morning in the lounge," Georgie began, as she smoothed out the tiny bubbles in the tape. "and I swear, I almost had the voice right of Donald Duck. Then I tried to sound like Slyvester but Ava already had me laughing when she sounded more like him than me," Georgie smiled, while she finished putting up the picture. "so I couldn't do it." she finished, and tossed the scotch tape onto the small couch.

Georgie walked over to the vanity that was beside Dillon's hospital bed, and repostioned the photo frame that held a picture of when Ava was just a baby and was covered in chocolate icing all over her face from her first birthday. As Georgie looked at every photo, each memory it captured, she could play in her mind like a movie. There were a few other photos next to that one. One was of Dillon and Georgie after they bought their first house, and Georgie was sitting on Dillon's lap outside on the front porch. A baby swing was in the far corner. The one next to that was of Georgie holding Ava when she was a newborn, and Dillon sitting beside his wife on the hospital bed, both proudly smiling from ear to ear down at their infant with jet black hair sleeping in Georgie's arms. The last photo frame held the most recent picture, from the night of the carnival. Maxie was the photographer for this one, Georgie remembered. It was an image of Dillon, Georgie, and Ava posing together as a family. They looked so happy. Georgie stood next to Dillon who held Ava, and his other arm wrapped around Georgie, while her hand held Ava's small short fingers. It wasn't visable in the photo, but Georgie's other arm was also snaked around Dillon behind his waist.

She brushed the hair away from her eyes, and put the last photo back down. Georgie sat on the stool and took Dillon's hand in hers.

"I finaly know why I've been feeling sick lately." Georgie smiled. "Found out today. I didn't tell Ava yet because I know you'd want to suprise her. Remember that night in the hotel when we thought I was pregnant?" she asked Dillon, and paused as if he would answer her for real. She then continued. "Turns out your little swimmers succeeded when we christined the bed the second time around." she grinned, behind glossy eyes. She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb and spoke up again.

"I can't have this baby without you Dillon. I refuse to." she teared. "Please, please wake up baby." she weeped, and gently brushed the back of her fingers along Dillon's cheek with her free hand. "I love you. I love you so much.." Georgie sobed.

A few minutes later, her sobs finaly settled. Georgie kept hold of Dillon's hand and dolefuly starred at her husband, waiting for any kind of movement from him. Nothing. Just his chest moving up and down as he continued to breath. A flood of tears escaped her eyes once more, as she sat there and watched his chest rise and fall. She loved him. No matter how much Dillon would sometimes make her angry, upset, or so frustrated that she could just strangle him, he still made her knees weak and her stomach to do flip flops after all these years. Whenever they faught over anything, the whole time she would be yelling back at Dillon, she'd find herself wanting to do nothing but grab him and kiss him afterwards. Boy did she love him. And only Dillon knew why. Georgie sniffled, and held his hand tighter.

FLASHBACK

_"Dillon." Georgie loudly whispered."You awake?" she added._

_"Yeah." he answered back the same way. "Can't stop thinking about what happened today." he finished._

_"Me either." she said._

_"I just don't get why Ned would actually change my hours at ELQ. He knows how much I need this job." Dillon said, laying on his back with his arm under his head and looking up at the pitch black ceiling. Georgie was quiet for a minute. The guilt ate at her until she finally couldn't keep it to herself anymore. Georgie rolled over and faced him._

_"Dillon," she began. "It IS my fault." she said. He turned his head and looked at the silhouette of Georgie's face in the dark._

_"What do you mean?" he asked her. Georgie bit her bottom lip, rolled over to turn on the lamp next to their bedside, and rolled back over to face her husband. Her head resting on the light blue soft pillow, and one arm laying underneath it. She looked Dillon in his chocolate brown eyes._

_"Remember that day last week, when we took Ava and went to your family's house?" Georgie asked him._

_"Yeah when Brooke came in from Manhattan to visit." answered Dillon._

_"Well, Ned asked me about your acceptance letter from USC while you and Brooke we're still outside playing with Ava and Kristina. I told him that you didn't apply yet because we needed the mon-" Georgie began, but was interrupted._

_"Georgie why -" Dillon tried to say._

_"No just, let me finish." Georgie requested._

_"Go ahead." Dillon said angrily, knowing where this was going._

_"I told Ned that you wanted to go but, still wanted to work for him to pay for USC yourself. So I - I asked him if he could help pay for you to go, instead of having Tracy do it since she's been worried about your grandfather." Georgie finished._

_"Georgie I know your heart was in the right place, but why would you do that? I told you I didn't want to depend on my family all the time." he loudly said._

_"I'm sorry Dillon. I just want you to be happy." she said. Dillon was now half way sitting up on his elbows, his head turned to Georgie._

_"Georgie I am. You, you and Ava are my life. You two make me beyond happy. How many times do I need to tell you that? I'm okay with working at ELQ!" Dillon loudly said, but not enough to wake up Ava down the hall._

_"Well I'm not okay with it knowing you still want to go to film school but can't!" Georgie loudly said back._

_"You didn't have to go to my brother about it, that's our business NOT his." Dillon angrily said. _

_"No you know what, DONT go to film school then Dillon I dont care anymore!" Georgie angrily spat back and turned her body the other way, her back facing him._

_"Fine. I wont." Dillon said in the same way to end the argument. The light was still on, and Dillon now layed on his back again, looking up at the ceiling. Their bedroom was silent for a short while. He heard Georgie's light sobs seconds later, when she couldn't hold her tears back. Dillon looked over at her for a moment, then back up at the ceiling. Georgie continued to cry, only this time Dillon felt even worse and turned on his side. He moved closer to his wife and drapped his arm over her hip._

_"Georgie." he kissed her hair. "I'm sorry baby." Dillon told her with deep remorse._

_"I was just," Georgie choked on a tear. "trying to help." she said. He kissed her bare shoulder._

_"I know you were only helping me." Dillon soothingly said, his cheek now resting on the side of Georgie's head while his hand was on her left arm, gently running his fingertips up and down her skin._

_"I didn't think Ned was going to lay you off." Georgie sniffled. "I just thought that maybe he would give you a head start at saving for USC, then we could pay for the rest of it like you wanted to." she finished._

_"I know. I'm an idiot I shouldn't have came down on you like that." Dillon said._

_"It's just - all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. And I know how much you want to be a director."she said in a weepy tone. "I never meant to make you loose your job. I'm so sorry Dillon." Georgie cried._

_"It's alright baby." Dillon comforted her, and kissed her cheek. "I didn't loose my job.Just on a different shift." Dillon wipped under Georgie's eyes._

_"Hey." He whispered. She turned her head and looked up at her husband. "Baby I'll get to film school. Wether it's gonna take three years, five years, or ten years I'll be a director. And when I'm up there, accepting my first oscar it'll be because of you." Dillon said. Georgie smiled. He kissed the tip of her nose, then wipped her cheek once more. Georgie moved and layed on her back, with Dillon still above her._

_"So stop worrying alright?" Dillon lightly smiled. "I'll get there oneday. You and Ava are all I want. You're all I need. The directing thing is just a dream that I wouldn't mind if it came true or not. I love you and Ava more than anything else in the world. I'd rather have this reality than a dream." he finished._

_"I love you too Dillon." Georgie said, behind another smile._

_"No more worries?" Dillon slightly smiled back. Georgie shook her head in the negative._

_"K." he whispered, as he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "That's my girl." he finished in the same tone. Dillon found her lips, and she deeply kissed him back._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Georgie looked up when she heard the door open, and Maxie entered with a short, brown haired person at her side.

"Guess who.." Maxie announced.

"Hey." Georgie said to her sister, and wipped her cheek. Ava let go of Maxie's hand and ran over to her mother.

"Hi baby. Did you have fun with Aunt Maxie?" she asked Ava in their hug.

"Yeah. I got a movie." said Ava. Georgie wasn't surprised. Most little girls Ava's age would want a doll or a barbie. Ava definatly took after her father.

" Which one?" Georgie said, while she picked Ava up and sat her on her lap, after they released from their embrace.

"_Happy Feet_!" said Ava excitedly.

"Cool." Georgie said, as Ava held up the DVD and Georgie looked at the cover.

"Show mommy your ears." said Maxie, as she sat down on a nearby chair. Ava turned her head both ways and showed Georgie her newly pierced ears.

"Oh how pretty.." said Georgie with a smile.

"She was so brave, didn't even cry." said Maxie.

"Good job. Did you tell Aunt Maxie thank you?" Georgie asked her daughter, while brushing the loose hair away from Ava's face. She nodded. The original plan was for Georgie and Dillon to take Ava to get her ears pierced, but sometimes plans change. Maxie had offered to take Ava this morning to get it done as a very early birthday present from her.

"How's he doing?" Maxie asked her sister, after looking at Dillon. Georgie sluggishly ran her fingers down Ava's long ponytail.

"Still the same." she answered, with sheer sadness in the tone of her voice.

"I'm sorry." Maxie said. Georgie lightly shook her head in the notion that there was nothing Maxie could do about it.

"I know Dillon's alive and physically here but, I still miss him." Georgie began, while twisting a strand of Ava's hair around her finger.

"Me too." said Ava, turning her head and looking up at her mother. The corner of Georgie's mouth stretched slightly, in a lazy smile and she kissed the tip of Ava's nose. Maxie exhaled lightly, and lowered her head for a second, turned the ring on her index finger and said, " I know what you're going through. Probably still the same amout of pain I felt when," Maxie paused. "I lost Jesse." she looked up at her sister. "The only difference is Dillon has a much higher chance of coming back to you." Maxie finished.

"Do you still think about him alot?" asked Georgie.

"Everyday." Maxie answered, with residual sorrow behind a soft smile. Ava slid off her mother's lap and walked over to the small couch that had a duffle bag sitting on it, with her and Georgie's clothes in it. She put the DVD of _Happy Feet_ down, and opened up the other zipper which had some movies inside.

"I love Kyle with everything in me," Maxie continued. "but there's not a day that goes by where I don't think of Jesse. Sometimes I even," she swallowed. "I even dream about him." Georgie saw Maxie's eyes beginning to swell up with tears and she placed her hand on her older sister's.

"Can't believe it's been almost five years." Maxie added.

"I'm sorry Max I shouldn't of even - " Georgie started to apologize, only to be interrupted.

"No it's okay." Maxie sniffled. "I'm the one who brought him up. Not talking about Jesse, or not thinking about him doesn't make the pain stop any less. Never goes away." she finished.

"This might sound cliche, but Jesse's always watching over you." said Georgie.

"Yeah I know." Maxie wipped under her eyes. "I hope not all of the time though." she joked, and caused both of them to laugh. Georgie looked over at Dillon. Her smile soon fell to a frown.

"He has to come out of it Maxie." said Georgie. There was a pause.

"He will." Maxie assured her. Georgie soon turned her head back at her sister.

"I really dont think I could handle it if.." Georgie trailed off, trying to forget the worst. "if I have to go through what you did when Jesse died." Her tone got lower as she thought about it. "I'm so scared to lose him." Georgie's voice broke.

"Georgie, you're not going to." said Maxie, leaning forward. Georgie deeply inhaled, holding back any tears. She hated to cry in fron of Ava.

"Dillon is a fighter. You know that. He survived an epidemic, a - gun shot, my gosh he survived a hotel exsplosion for crying outloud." said Maxie. "That boy is a real-life Indiana Jones." she added, Georgie slightly smiled. "I highly doubt that his next adventure involves leaving you. Dillon's gonna wake up and you have to keep believing that." Maxie finished, holding her younger sister's hand. Georgie sniffled the tears back from meeting her cheek.

"You know for a snot you used to be, I still like you anyway." said Georgie.

"Thanks. You're okay too." Maxie teased back. They shared a hug.

"Mommy," Ava broke their embrace.

"What honey?" Georgie answered.

"Can you put Nemo on?" Ava asked, holding the _Finding Nemo_ DVD.

"Sure but don't you want to watch _Happy Feet though?"_ Georgie asked.

"No. Daddy not awake yet to watch it with me." said Ava.

"Okay." said Georgie. She took the DVD case from Ava and got up off the stool. Ava walked over to Dillon's bed.

"I better see what kind of trouble Kyle and Jesse are getting into." said Maxie, getting up off her seat.

"You sure you don't want to watch Nemo?" Georgie grinned, turning on the TV that was attached to the wall.

"No." Maxie smiled. "I could play that whole movie in my _head."_ she added.

"K." Georgie giggled.

"Cya later." said Maxie.

"Yep. Thanks for taking Ava shopping with you." said Georgie, putting in the movie and then turned to her sister.

"No problem. She's more fun than you actually." said Maxie. "I'll see you later Jellybean." she kissed her niece's cheek.

"Bye Aunt Maxie." Ava said, leaning against the side of Dillon's bed. Maxie left and went to find Kyle who was most likely in the cafeteria or kids' room with baby Jesse in the hospital lounge.

"Wanna lay by daddy?" Georgie asked Ava.

"Yeah." Ava smiled. she raised her arms up and Georgie lifted her daughter and gently sat her next to Dillon on the bed. Georgie pushed the stool over and dragged a more comfortable chair next to Dillon's bedside and sat down, while Ava leaned her head back onto Dillon's pillow as the opening sequence to _Finding Nemo_ began.

**Chapter 13 **_- Coming Back To Me_

His heartbeat started to get slower. His breaths shortened, and the lines on the monitor started to gradually discontinue. Paul didn't wake up this time.

"Dad?" Rachel panicked. She called after him again.

"Dad?!" Susan repeated, sitting closely on the other side of Paul's bed. The monitor which showed his heartbeat soon flatlined.

"Go get a doctor!" Susan ordered her sister. Rachel quickly left the room and asked for Paul's doctor. Moments later, Dr. Russell and a nurse followed Rachel back to Paul's room.

"I'm gonna have to ask you two to wait in the hall." said the nurse.

"I'm not leaving my father." cried Susan.

"Not going anywhere either." Rachel said, behind eyes full of tears. Dr. Russell came over to them.

"Please girls," she began. "I know your scared but I need you to wait in the hall." she finished. Susan and Rachel eventually obliged and left the room. They stood next to each other outside of Paul's door and comforted one another. They heard yelling and repeats of words they didn't understand.

"No Uncle Kyle that's red!" Ava laughed, as they played Candyland in the lounge. Shouts and Ladders was being played by other kids, otherwise Ava would have taken that one off the lower shelf.

"Oh you sure? I thought it was orange." Kyle teased.

"No _this_ is orwange." Ava showed him the orange square on the card.

"Okay. I see know." he said, and moved his game piece three spots forward.

"Hey only two spaces buddy." Lulu reminded him.

"I was gonna stop." Kyle promised. Maxie and Felicia sat a few inches away, watching the game. Maxie fed Jesse a bottle.

"Go ahead Ava." said Georgie. Ava picked up a card from the pile.

"One green." Ava said, then moved her piece with her small fingers.

"Uh oh looks like someone is gonna win." said Lucas, meaning Ava. Georgie's turn was next and she picked up a card with a red square. She moved her game piece forward and lost a turn.

"You got the bad one mommy." said Ava.

"I know." Georgie pouted. "I always get the bad one." she finished.

"Your turn Diego." Ava pointed to him.

"Alright let's see what we got here.." Diego picked up a card and moved his piece. Jesse got fussy and started to cry.

"Oh..what's the matter? You wanna play too?" Maxie held up her son in the air and brought him back down to meet her face as she gave him kisses.

"Come see gramma." Felicia held out her arms. Maxie teased her mother with him and eventually handed Felicia the baby.

"Man you won again!" Lulu said to Ava.

"Let's play another one." said Diego.

"Yeah!" said Ava, and helped clear the board.

"I'm blue this time." said Kyle.

"I'm sitting this one out." said Georgie.

"Where you going mommy?" Ava asked sadly, when Georgie was getting up off the floor.

"I'll be back doodlebug." she kissed Ava's forehead. "I'm just gonna check on daddy okay?" she gently brushed the back of Ava's hair with her hand.

"K." Ava answered her. Felicia and Maxie watched Georgie leave the room.

Dr. Russell came back out of Paul's ICU room, and approached Susan and Rachel. This was one of the hardest things about her job. Telling loved ones what they all dreaded to hear. The girls saw it in the doctor's eyes. Her face said it all.

"I'm so sorry." Dr. Russell sympathedicly said. Susan's chest started to hurt, and her vision was blurred with tears. Rachel's eyes produced more water. "His heart was just too weak." the doctor continued.

"Thank you," Susan choked. "for trying to help him." she rubbed her sister's back.

"My pleasure." Dr. Russell said, and put her hand on Susan's arm. "He didn't suffer. Just know that alright." she finished. The girls were quiet, as tears still fell.

"I need to draw up some papers for you to sign since your father was an organ donor. I'll be right back." said the doctor. Rachel nodded. Dr. Russell left. Susan walked over to the ICU window and starred at her father through the glass, while a sheet was over his face to cover his pale skin. Rachel went to use a payphone. Georgie entered the floor of the Intensive Care Unit after stepping out of the elevator. She walked further and noticed Rachel and Susan looked as distraught as she felt inside for Dillon.

"Susan." Georgie called out her name. She turned around.

"How's your dad?" Georgie asked her. The look on Dillon's half sister's face already gave her the answer. Susan lightly shook her head in the negative and lowered it to catch her falling tears. She sniffled.

"I'm so sorry." Georgie said, in the same way Dr. Russell had before. Georgie knew that man in that ICU room was Dillon's father. Tracy told her two weeks ago. She felt awful for Susan and Rachel. Mostly for Dillon. Paul risked his own life trying to find his son and Georgie in the fire, and he only had as little as twenty four hours that night in the hotel to get to know him.

"How?" Georgie asked Susan.

"His heart failed." Susan wept. "The doctor did everything she could. He was just too weak to fight it." she finished. Georgie hadn't known Susan for very long, but spending weeks in the same hospital together and running into each other on the same floor once in a while, she knew her well enough to comfort her husband's half sister. They released from their embrace.

"I think," Susan paused and settled her sobs. "he already knew he was going to pass away." she sniffled. "He kept telling Rachel and I how much he loved us, and to let Dillon know how sorry he is for walking out on him when he was a baby. He told us to tell Dillon he loved him too." Susan finished.

Georgie listened to Susan, and all the while she just kept thinking the worse. Her heart sank and the fear of losing Dillon crept it's way back inside Georgie's body. She was so terrified by the possibility of being in Susan's place, that she had to go see Dillon before she felt like she would never get the chance to touch him, hold him, kiss him again or tell him she loves him. She couldn't bare the thought of being a young, single mother of two kids and not be able to raise them with the love of her life. Moments later, Georgie entered Dillon's ICU room and sat on the same stool she had for the past three weeks, and took hold of Dillon's hand in hers. He looked so peaceful. His head wrapped in a bandage, and some of his spikey hair still stood up as usual. His left leg was in a cast, and a few of his toes peeked out. The breathing tube was still in his mouth, and the machine continued to beep in a rhythmic pattern, as it showed his steady heartbeat while the green lines moved up and down on the monitor. Georgie gazed at Dillon, and let her tears fall down her cheek. She looked down at their joined hands, and tried to catch her breath. She brought her eyes back up at her husband.

"You need to wake up Dillon. I can't lose you. I can't do any of this by myself." she wept. "I love you. I need you and I need you to come back to me." she sobbed, in between breaths. "Please Dillon. Don't leave me.. I need you.." she deeply cried. The room soon echoed of a beeping machine and hard sobs of Georgie weeping in the covers, with her head down and holding Dillon's hand. Then it happened. After long weeks of hoping and praying he would come out of his deep sleep, Dillon's fingers moved. His hand gently squeezed Georgie's. He heard her. His eyes gradually opened, and his vision slightly blurry from lack of light. Georgie felt his squeeze. She lifted her head back up and looked at him. When Dillon's eyes soon came to focus it was the most breathtaking image he ever saw. She was still just as beautiful as she always is. The only difference is her hair seemed longer, and her gorgeous brown eyes were wet with tears.

"Hi." Georgie happily whispered beneath a smile and broken voice from her sobs. Dillon felt like his jaw was locked and hated he couldn't answer her back. He slid his hand out from Georgie's and reached up to touch her face. His thumb smeared over one of her tears, as he slowly traced the shape of her cheek.

"You have no idea how good it feels to see you." Georgie sniffled. She slid her fingers in the palm of Dillon's hand as it was still on the side of her face. She needed to feel his touch just a few seconds longer before she spoke up again.

"I'll be right back babe, I'm gonna go get the doctor." Georgie told him, taking his hand off her cheek. She got up and quickly went to a nurse in the hall who paged Dillon's physican. Dr. Johnson finally made it to the ICU moments later, and removed the tube from Dillon's mouth.

"Welcome back Dillon." said the doctor. "Your throat may be a little sore from lack of any liquids, but other than that your out of the woods and should make a full recovery." he finished with a grin. Dillon nodded, then looked up at his wife. It still hurt a little to move his head, but all he wanted to do was hold the woman standing next to him in his arms.

"Thank you doctor." said Georgie. He left. Georgie sat on the side of Dillon's bed and just looked at him. She had to have some assurance that Dillon was actually awake, alive, and laying right in front of her. She slid her hand in his, and the side of her lips stretched.

"Missed you." Dillon said, his voice raspy from not being able to talk in so long.

"I missed you too." Georgie said back. They exchanged small smiles. Georgie's facial exspression soon changed.

"I was so scared that I was gonna loose you." Her voice broke. He saw the gloss in her eyes.

"Hey. Shh.." Dillon hushed her, holding her hand and bringing it to his lips, as he kissed her fingers. "I'm right here. I'm here. I'm alive." he finished. Still holding her hand, he soon pulled Georgie down onto the bed and she gently collapsed in Dillon's arms. It was the only reassurance she needed, and she knew it was real as she could hear his heart beating with her head on his chest.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Georgie said, her eyes closed while savouring the warmth of being in her husband's arms again.

"I'm more glad that I woke up to see you in front of me, and not laying helpless in a hospital bed next to be." Dillon quietly said, his arms wrapped protectively around Georgie. Relieved that she was laying with him and her body against his.

"I love you." Georgie murmured.

"I love you too baby." Dillon answered her back. Georgie knew everyone else should know that Dillon was now awake. She just needed and wanted to feel his body next to hers a little while longer, before telling them.

**CHAPTER 14 - **_All Better Soon_

He could smell the sweet scent of her Dove shampoo he loved so much, as her chesnut brown hair tickled the tip of Dillon's nose. He held Georgie closer, then opened his eyes again. The corners of his lips stretched slightly as he noticed the colage of artwork taped on the bathroom door.

"That is one cool monkey with boots." said Dillon, looking at one of the pictures Ava colored for him. Georgie followed his eyes and softly smiled.

"I agree." she said.

"How's our little doodlebug been during this whole thing?" Dillon asked his wife. Georgie contently sighed.

"She's alot stronger than I am thats for sure." Georgie began, moving her hand down to Dillon's forearm. "She cried for you in the middle of the night a couple of times. Once we kept spending the night here and laying on the cot beside you she calmed down." Georgie finished. Dillon was quiet while listening to her talk. He then moved his hand down Georgie's lower back.

"I'm sorry you two had to go through all of this. If I had known that hotel was gonna -" Dillon began. Georgie looked up at him.

"No. Dillon you had no idea." She interrupted him. "I'm okay. You're alive, and thats all that matters." she continued. He kissed her forehead seconds later. She layed her head back down to where it was before. There was silence. Then that annoying little voice in the back of her head no one likes to listen to, told her Dillon needed to know about his father. How could she do it? How could she tell him that the one man her husband never got the chance to know was dead? She thought to herself. Georgie traced small circles on Dillon's abdomen, then moistened her dry lips before speaking.

"Dillon, there's something you should know and I don't know how to tell you." said Georgie. Dillon looked down at her hair.

"If it has anything to do with me losing any of my manly areas then don't tell me." Dillon joked, although with a very straight face.

"I'm serious." Georgie said.

"You know you can tell me anything." said Dillon, now serious himself. Georgie eventually proped herself off of his chest and sat on the side of his bed.

"Georgie." Dillon said her name, the tone of his voice worried when she was quiet and her head down not looking at him, while playing with a wrinkle in the covers. He knew whatever it was it had to be serious, because she was hesitating to tell him. Dillon knew Georgie better than she knew herself. He knew how she was feeling or if something was bothering her just by the way she chewed on her lower lip, without even having to ask her what was wrong. They were that much in sync.

"Dillon your father was in the Chez Rouge hotel when it exploded." Georgie began, and finaly looked at him. There was a pause.

"I know." said Dillon. Georgie's left eyebrow arched slightly in confusion.

"You do?" she asked. Dillon blinked and cleared his throat.

"I saw my dad - Paul," he corrected. It still felt weird for Dillon to call Paul his father. " trapped under ashes and that beam, and for some reason I just couldn't let him die there. That's why I had to get you out before everything else caved in on all of us." Dillon continued. "Before the building exploded he told me, ' If we never make it out of here there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time.' And so I asked him," Dillon summarized, and swallowed in his throat. "he said to me, 'I'm sorry I haven't been much of a father to you. I want you to know how proud I am to call you my son.' I just - I froze there. I had no idea what to say back at him, and then next thing I know I'm laying under ashes." Dillon finished.

"My God." Georgie whispered.

"Ironic how life is ain't it?" Dillon said, more as a statement. Georgie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She reached for her husband's hand. He immediatly took it.

"I'm so sorry Dillon," she began.

"For what?" he asked her. The bottom of her lip moved. She brought her eyes back up at him.

"Paul was badly injured from the explosion. His heart was weak and," Georgie exhaled. "he died tonight." she finished. Dillon just starred at her, taking it all in. He looked the other way for a moment, then back.

"Wow." Dillon breathed. "Oh man." he layed his head back onto the pillow and looked up at the white ceiling tiles.

"I can't believe - my god." Dillon said. He rubbed his two eyes with his thumb and index finger with his free hand.

"Babe I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Georgie said with sympathy.

"No its, its okay." Dillon said, putting his hand back down and opened his eyes. "I feel like I should be - crying or something but, I barely knew him. I mean yeah he was my father and I am sad that he died but, he wasn't really invovled in my life. I actually don't know how to feel at this point." said Dillon. There was a small silence.

"It's not wrong to feel that way Dillon if that's what you're thinking." Georgie told him.

"No I know." he said, looking down at their joined hands. "I just wish I did get to know him better. And longer than fifteen minutes in an elevator." he finished.

"You have two sisters." Georgie smiled, as Dillon gently brushed his thumb along her hand, tickling her soft skin.

"Really?" Dillon asked her.

"Mhm." she answered in her throat. "Rachel and Susan." said Georgie.

"Wow." said Dillon, then looked up at her. "How long was I out?" he added.

"Three weeks." Georgie answered him. She soon looked over at the picture of Ava beside Dillon's bed, and her lips arched slightly.

"You know, something good did happen the night of the hotel fire." Georgie began, as she looked back at Dillon.

"What's that?" He asked her another question.

"I'm pregnant." she answered him, behind a soft smile. Dillon starred at her once more, only this time not so long.

"You - you are?" Dillon studdard. Georgie nodded. He smiled, and kissed her fingers. Then Dillon took her hand and pulled her down into him to meet her lips with his.There was a small knock on the door and broke their kiss. The person behind it turned the nob and peeked their head in before entering.

"I just wanted to check on you since you were gone so -" Felicia began, then paused when she saw her son-in-law looking back at her.

"Dillon!" she smiled. "I'm so glad you're awake." Felicia finished, opening the door and fully entering the room. Mac soon followed in behind her. She came over to him and kissed his cheek.

"You had us all a wreck." said Felicia. "How do you feel?" she asked him.

"Like road kill ran over twice." said Dillon.

"Good to have you back." said Mac.

"Thanks." Dillon said, looking at his father-in-law.

"Ava is gonna be so happy." Mac added.

"Where is she by the way?" Georgie asked her parents.

"Tracy took her to see the newborns downstairs. I told her Mac and I were coming to see you and Dillon, so she's probably on her way up here now." Felicia answered, while finding a place to put her coffee down.

"Does your mom and Mac know about -" Dillon asked Georgie discretley, she nodded knowing he was asking if Felicia and Mac knew about the baby.

"I didn't tell Ava yet. I know you'd want to wait and tell her later." said Georgie.

"Sounds like a plan." Dillon grinned.

It wasn't long before Tracy and Ava found their way to Dillon's ICU room. Like she had with Maxie, Ava quickly slid her small hand from her grandmother's and ran over to Dillon's hospital bed.

"Daddy!" Ava excitedly said.

"Hey..Munchkin." Dillon smiled. Georgie picked up their daughter and gently sat Ava beside her father on the bed.

"I missed you." said Ava.

"I missed you too peanutt." said Dillon, brushing her loose strands of hair away from the child's brown eyes. "Were you keeping Gramma Tracy busy?" he asked his daughter.

"Yeah. We saw the babies." said Ava.

"I bet they weren't half as cute as you." said Dillon.

"I'm so happy you're alright sweetheart." Tracy said, leaning forward and kissed her son's cheek.

"I love you too Mom." said Dillon. Ava saw the bandages wrapped around her father's head.

"Does your boo-boo still hurt daddy?" she sympatheticly asked Dillon, tilting her head to the side. The adults in the room were quiet.

"Just a little bit." Dillon said. She remembered what Georgie and Dillon always did for her boo-boos after putting a bandaid on them. Ava moved closer to Dillon, and lightly kissed his bandaged forehead.

"All better soon." said Ava, and leaned back against her mother.

"Thank you peanut." Dillon said behind a small smile.

More to come soon! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you are enjoying the GQ family I created. Feedback is always welcomed!


	5. Chapters 7 through 10

**CHAPTER 7 - **_Seperation Anxioty_

He had enough alcohol in him to fill a whole toilet. Kyle was buzzed, but couldn't get drunk enough to get Maxie off of his mind. He soon found Kelly's and greeted the coffee with his lips.

"Listen son," said Mike. "how bout I drive you home after I cleanup in here? It's getting late and by the looks of you I take it you've been in those clothes for more than a day."

"Naw. I'll just walk to my sister's and crash there again," Kyle said. He took another sip of his coffee. "I appreciate it though Mike - Mikey." he burped.

"The least I could do is drive you there so you don't end up passed out on someone's front lawn." Mike kindly offered.

"Thanks Mike. I'll take it from here." said Maxie, standing behind Kyle's chair. Mike nodded and left Maxie to deal with Kyle. He turned on the TV while he swept the floor. Maxie tossed her purse on the table, and soon sat down across her alcohol intoxicated boyfriend.

"I was hoping to find you here. Lucas and Diego said you left 15 minutes ago when I was looking for you at Jake's." Maxie crossed her arms. Kyle kept his eyes on his coffee.

"Whose watching J.T.?" he simply asked her, distancing himself from looking at Maxie.

"Don't worry about him. He's with Sam. I came to talk to you." Maxie said.

"About what? We obviously said what we wanted to say to each other yesturday." Kyle implied, swirling the coffee with a spoon, as the Sweet N' Low disolved.

"Kyle will you please just look at me?" she asked, frustrated. He refused for a moment, then finally looked up at her.

"What Maxie?! Wh- what do you want me to say?" he asked with residuel anger.

"That you have a problem and to admit you need help." She answered him.

"I know I have a problem. I can't help it!" he said. Kyle slammed the spoon down on the table, causing Mike to look over. Kyle eyed him back and waved his hand, mouthing 'I'm sorry.' Mike went back to his work.

"Yes you can." Maxie unfolded her arms and leaned towards her boyfriend. "I know you want to stop and you can do this Kyle. You were clean for 2 years before the accident. You will be again." she finished.

"Why are you so determined about this? Seriously. Any other person would just - dump me and not even care anymore." Kyle said so strongly.

"Because Kyle when you love someone, you'll do anything for that person. Their happiness and pain becomes yours. And I don't want to see you in a ditch so far deep that you can't get out. I _love you._ That's why." Maxie proclaimed. It wasn't the first time she told him, and it wouldn't be the last.

"Well then I must be the biggest, dumbest loser on the face of this planet to treat you the way I have, when all you did was care." Kyle said.

"No, you aren't dumb and you're not a loser. You definatly aren't worthless." she told him.

"Max - " Kyle started.

"Kyle," Maxie took both of his hands in hers. "you mean everything to me. You were this," she searched for words. "obnoxious, selfish jerk who video taped me having sex with you and hurt me emotionally. And eventually became this - funny, romantic, smart, loving, great guy who I soon feel in love with, and couldn't imagine feeling this happy with anyone else. Yes, I loved Jesse. I probably always will. But I also love you Kyle, and you filled that hole back up in my heart." she teared. "I don't ever want to leave you because I care about you too much to let go." she finished. Kyle moved his bottom lip slightly. He brought Maxie's hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you too Maxie." He said. It wasn't the first time he said it, but it's been a long time since he told her.

"So, where do we go from here? When do I check in at a rehab?" he lightly asked. She sniffled.

"Let's start with going home first. Together." Maxie slightly smiled. Kyle still had her hand.

"I think I like that idea." Kyle grinned back. He leaned into his girlfriend, putting his finger under her chin and kissed her.

Mike walked over to the table. Maxie and Kyle broke their kiss.

"I'm sorry kids, I didnt meant to interrupt but I think you both should see this." he apologized, and turned the volume up on the TV.

"A hotel in New Orleans caught on fire last night. The cause of this was unknown. The building soon exploded in flames," said the male news reporter.

"Oh my God!" Maxie gasped. Kyle and Mike had a simular reaction.

"Sources say that most of the guests made it out safely, but a handful were injured. There were a few people still trapped inside before the hotel exploded in massive flames. There are only less than half who were rescued, after the explosion. More on this top story later tonight, when we have further information." The reporter finished. Mike turned off the television.

"Georgie.." Maxie teared. Kyle comforted her. "Oh my God. Dillon.." she pleaded.

"I hope they made it out okay." Kyle worried.

"So do I." Mike said.

"I - I need to call Sam and ask her to stay with Jesse longer. We need to get to my parents' house." Maxie turned to Kyle.

"Yeah definatly. Thanks for the coffee Mike." said Kyle.

"Sure no problem. Let me know if you hear anything about Dillon and Georgie." said Mike. Maxie got her purse and followed Kyle.

"We will. Thanks." said Maxie.

"Give me that remote," Felicia said to Mac. "you had your turn last night to watch something now it's my turn." she laughed when he teased her with it.

"Hey, I didn't have a choice," said Mac. "I was spending time with my granddaughter and it was either Finding Nemo or Cinderella." He put the remote behind his back. "So my turn didn't even count." he added.

"Give me - " Felicia laughed. He pretended to hand it to her.

"Mac." she pleaded. He surrendered.

"Thank you." Felicia grinned. They recieved the same news cast when she put on the abc channel.

"What?" Mac denied.

"Oh my god Georgie.." Felicia covered her mouth in shock. They listened for the rest of the broadcast. Mac comforted Felicia who cried in his chest.

"Felicia," he said. "look at me. Georgie and Dillon most likely made it out alive." Mac finished. She looked at him with blurred vision.

"Dillon wouldn't let anything happen to our daughter." he added.

"You're right." Felicia cried. "We have to," she choked. "we have to think about the other chance that they're okay." she sniffled.

About a few miles away, the Quartermaine mansion heard the same news bullitien, with the same reaction as Felicia, Mac, Maxie, and Kyle.

"Oh my gosh did you see the news?Oh I hope Dillon and Mrs. Georgie -" Alice began, coming into the living room.

"Of course we saw the news!" Tracy snapped and interrupted Alice from speaking.

"Now spanky buns, I know you're upset but Alice is just as concerned as we all are." said Luke. Lulu stood still. Shellshocked. She finally had a real, solid friendship with Georgie and Dillon, after everything that happened between them in the past. Ava was also her favorite little pal and loved her as well. The thought of losing her two best friends all over again devistated Lulu. She sat down on the chair in the living room, quiet as her mother Laura still is.

Maxie and Kyle arrived at the Jones' house, and exchanged greetings with Felicia and Mac.

"Where's Ava is she upstairs?" Maxie asked after hugging her stepfather.

"Yeah. She's still sleeping in Georgie's old bedroom," said Mac. "I just checked on her." he finished.

"Someone would have called you guys already right? I mean if anything happen to them." Kyle said.

"Your right." Felicia sniffled.

"I'm gonna call the station and see if they can get in contact with the police in New Orleans." said Mac. He kissed Felicia's forehead and used his cellphone.

" Can I get you anything?" Kyle asked Felicia.

"No honey, that's okay." she answered him.

"You sure?" Maxie asked. Felicia nodded.

There were five pens in the cup,two pencils with one dull eraser. A picture of the anatomy of the human body, a few stains on the hard floor, and a cabinet filled with bandages and sharp needles. Georgie knew this because thats all she had to look at while being examined by the doctor. Every few seconds she would go back to thinking about Dillon. Wishing he kept his promise about following her out of the hotel. Hoping he got out before it exploded, and praying that if he didn't that he survived, and would be found.

"Alright Mrs. Quartermaine," said the doctor. "Everything else looks good. Just had a cut up your arm and it should heal nicely." he finished.

"Thank you." Georgie said, barely audible. She got down off the bed. Georgie left the examine room and used a payphone in the hospital lobby.

"Hello?" Felicia answered nervously.

"Mom." Georgie said, her throat dry.

"Georgie." Felicia breathed happily. Maxie, Kyle, and Mac turned their heads. "Oh honey, its so good to hear your voice. How are you? How's Dillon?" she asked her daughter. Georgie's face squinched, the water in her eyes filled, and she breathed unsteadily.

"I'm alive mom. It's Dillon. He never made it out of the hotel.." Georgie began to cry.

"Oh no." Felicia worried.

"He told me to get out..he wanted to help someone that was stuck under some remains.. and - " Georgie sobbed. "he was still in there.." she repeated in sobs.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Do you know for sure that Dillon was still in there when it happened? Maybe he got out in time." Felicia asked her.

"Mom I dunno. I - I didn't see him get out before then." she said, behind eyes full of tears. Maxie and the others asked Felicia what happened and she informed them.

"Georgie, it's Mac. Listen sweetheart it's going to be okay." Mac said. "If Dillon is still in there they will find him. I called the station and they got in touch with the police up there, they said there were other people trapped before it exploded. None of them seemed fataly injured." he assured her. Georgie closed her eyes and once again prayed to herself that Dillon was one of the lucky ones. He had to be. She sniffled.

"Dad you have to find him. I dont know what Im gonna do if.." she pleaded.

"Well I'll definatly see what I can do honey. I'll be there as soon as I can." Mac promised. At that moment, Mac flashed back to when Georgie was little. He made a vow the day he looked in her beautiful brown eyes that as a father and her protector, he would do anything in his power to sheild her from any pain. Or at least try.

"How's Ava?" Georgie asked.

"She's alright. She's sleeping." Mac assured her. Georgie sighed of some relief. If she were awake Georgie knew Ava would be asking Gramma and Grandpa what happened and if Mommy and Daddy were okay. Right now, all she wanted was her daughter to sleep, and not have to worry. But Georgie knew that the minute she walks in the door without Dillon, she'd have to come up with some explaination for Ava as to why her daddy didn't come back home with Georgie. For now, for the next few hours, she just wanted her little girl to sleep and dream.

**CHAPTER 8 - **_Missing You_

The next day it was decided. Mac and Felicia had asked Maxie and Kyle to watch Ava while they went to the hospital in New Orleans to see Georgie. Tracy called the Jones' - Scorpio house and without question she and Ned went with them. Thank goodness for all of that Qurtermaine money, they took a private jet. Her eyes wanted to close. Her body was weak. Her mind was elsewhere. Georgie just couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She felt like she was already dreaming and screaming at herself to wake up. Finally, at about almost three in the morning she fell asleep on one of the empty hospital beds. Must have been the lullabye of her weeps that made Georgie meet the inside of her eyelids, because the coffee sure didn't do it's job of helping her stay awake, and especially the thought of her husband left her mind restless.

"Excuse me," said Felicia to a nurse at the front desk. She looked up from writting something down on a post-it. "we're looking for Georgie Quartermaine. Do you know where she might be? Have you seen her? I'm her mother." Felicia asked.

"Your daughter is sleeping in one of our vacant rooms. It is against policy but, she was just so tired." the nurse said kindly.

"Thank you. What room?" asked Mac.

"The one behind me." the nurse smiled lightly. Mac, Felicia, Tracy, and Ned went to the room.

"Thank you." said Ned to the nurse, before he followed after his mother.

"Georgie?" Mac called her name. She was already awake.

"Dad." she smiled, and got off the bed. They hugged.

"Oh my girl." he said in their embrace.

"Mom." Georgie hugged her also.

"Hi sweetheart." Felicia teared. Georgie greeted Ned with the same gesture. Tracy stood there, watching and wishing she was able to hold her son in her arms the way Mac and Felicia were able to hug Georgie. She wasn't much of the praying kind - except for when Dillon had the virus - but she was silent, and prayed to whoever would hear her that she could soon hold her son in her arms again. She didn't know what the hell she was about to do or why, but she walked over to her daughter-in-law and took Georgie's hands in hers. Georgie was astonished.

"I know you and I haven't always gotten along," Tracy began. " but wether you choose to believe me or not, for my son's sake," Tracy choked. "and for that beautiful little granddaughter you gave me, I'm grateful that you're okay." she finished. There was a pause.

"It's nice to see you too Tracy." Georgie slightly smiled.

"Where's Gramma Fefe and Grampa Mac?" Ava asked Kyle, as she sat at the kitchen table with a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal in front of her.

"They had to go out for awhile. They'll be back soon." Kyle told her, as he fed Jesse some baby food. Maxie thanked Sam for watching Jesse and told her that she was going to spend the night at Mac and Felicia's, so she packed a diaper bag and brought him with her.

"Oh." said Ava, and then fed herself some cereal.

"Hi um, I'm sorry Jax but I won't be able to come in today my sister.." Maxie was on the phone in the living room. "right..Thank you..I will..bye bye." she hung up.

"How's those Lucky Charms jellybean?" Maxie asked her niece, after returning to the kitchen and picking up her coffee.

"Good. Ouch. No no Jesse.." Ava said to the baby as he was playing with her curls and began to pull her hair. She took her little hand and tried to pry her strands out of Jesse's chubby little fingers. Kyle saw this and helped.

"You hurt me silly billy." Ava joked, and tickled her cousin in his highchair. Jesse smiled back at her, revealing his gums.

"He looks like you Uncle Kyle." Ava said to him, then took one last spoonful of her cereal. He wasn't technically her uncle, yet. But Kyle never had the heart to tell her that. He never minded it. Basically because he began to get used to it after awhile, when Ava first learned how to talk. He liked the idea of being an uncle.

"You think so?" he asked her. she nodded while she chewed.

"Thank God he doesn't have your big shnozola." Maxie teased, then sipped her coffee.

"Hey! My nose is not big." Kyle defended.

"It's still a cute one." Maxie said.

"I'm done Aunt Maxie." said Ava, picking up her empty bowl, while Kyle helped her down off the chair.

"Good job." said Maxie. Ava stood on her tip toes and put the plastic bowl in the sink. She ran into the other room when she heard Dora the Explorer theme song play on the TV.

Mac and Ned left the hospital and went to the hotel to begin the search for Dillon. If it were someone else, Mac would have went by the book and not let Ned go with him. But it wasn't someone else. It was Georgie's husband. The same guy who he used to refuse to let see his daughter. The same guy who stole her heart, broke it, and never seemed to let it go. It took him awhile - years actually - but Mac realised that Dillon Quartermaine was the one his daughter chose to spend the rest of her life with, and he had to accept that.

Hours passed. They dragged on. This is not happening. It's not real. Soon it will all be over and this will just be a horrible nightmare. I'm going to wake up and find him laying next to me with his arms wrapped around my body, and my head resting on his chest. Then Ava is gonna wake up early and run into our room and climb in our bed with us. Dillon is supposed to be in the kitchen right now making us all pancakes, while I finish one last sentence of my English paper in the living room, sitting with Ava whose coloring and waiting for Dora or the Looney Toones to come on. But it was happening. It was real. And it killed Georgie that Dillon was 'gone'. She didn't want to believe it.

"Georgie," Tracy interrupted her thoughts. "you ready? The plane is here." Georgie turned around. She wiped her face.

"If I didn't have my daughter waiting for me back home, I would stay here as long as it took and wait for Dillon to be found." Her eyes filled again. "He's still alive Tracy. I can feel it." Georgie sniffled. "He has to be." she finished.

"I know." Tracy whispered behind her own tear filled eyes. "C'mon." she finished, putting her hand on Georgie's arm. "Mac will call us when he knows something." she added.They left.

It was what she needed. She wanted. Besides the way she had been feeling for the past twelve hours, there was a comfort when she saw Ava sitting at the small coffee table, coloring a picture for her parents in her Dora book. Georgie smiled. She wanted to just scoop her daughter up in her arms and never let go. She walked into the living room with Felicia behind her.

"Hi doodlebug." Georgie smiled. Ava knew that voice, and she looked up. She threw her crayon down on the paper.

"Moommy!!" Ava said excitedly, running towards her mother. Georgie bent down and held out her arms, and picked Ava up. Holding her tightly, refusing to let go. She closed her eyes.

"I missed you." Ava said in their hug. Georgie sniffled back those nasty tears that filled her eyes. She kissed her daughter's cheek, then her hair.

"I missed you too sweetpea."Georgie breathed. She soon opened her eyes. Something wasn't right. Daddy isn't behind Mommy waiting to hug me next Ava thought. They finaly released from their embrace. Then it happened. That awful hard question Georgie knew she would eventually have to answer to but didn't know how.

"Where's Daddy?" Ava asked her mother. Georgie's throat tensed. She bent down to her daughter's level and took Ava's little hands in hers.

"Honey, daddy got a bad boo-boo yesturday," Georgie began, in a way she knew her daughter would understand.

"Is he okay?" Ava worried.

"He'll be better soon." Georgie brushed Ava's hair away from her eyes. "How 'bout you go get Dora so we can go home okay?" she added.

"K." Ava said doleful, with the same look on her face she usually gives Georgie and Dillon when she doesn't want to go to bed. She went upstairs to her mother's old room and grabbed her Dora plush toy off the bed. Georgie got back up.

"Georgie." Maxie smiled and hugged her little sister. Kyle and Lulu standing near them. "I was so worried about you." she said in their embrace.

"I'm okay." Georgie physically meant. Kyle hugged her too. They soon let go of their hug. Lulu greeted her best friend with the same open arms. Georgie teared.

"They're gonna find him." Lulu whispered to Georgie in her ear. She slowly nodded and deeply exhaled. They eventually released from their embrace. Georgie stayed at her old house for a bit, until Ava started saying that she wanted to go home. Georgie didn't argue. She wanted to too.

His chest hurt. It was like a huge fifty pound brick was laying on top of him. He knew it couldn't have been Georgie's head resting on his chest. He was covered in ashes and broken parts of whatever had been left of the wall of the first floor. His head hurt. His legs ached. He was breathing, but still unconscious. The subconscious part of him hoped and prayed to whoever was in charge upstairs that Georgie wasn't hurt or trapped in there with him. He could not remember if she made it out in time. He layed there under the remains not being able to move, but still alive.

After dinner and trying to give Ava a bath before bed, finally getting her to go to sleep, Georgie didn't know what to do with herself. She sat by the phone waiting for Mac's call about the search. She let the dog outside and called him back in soon after. It was heading for midnight. Georgie is in the living room picking up some of Ava's toys on the floor, her barbies and baby dolls Georgie had asked her to put back in her room earlier. She threw them in the toybox that was in the corner. She goes in the kitchen and puts the dishes in the dishwasher and closes it. Georgie locks the front door, turns off all of the downstairs lights and walks up the steps. She checks on Ava whose sound asleep, fixes her blankets and gently kisses her daughter's forehead before going to her own bedroom. Georgie searches for pajamas but finds nothing she wants to wear. She then goes to Dillon's part of the dresser. She picks up one of his favorite t-shirts she bought him last Christmas and brings it to her face, breathing in the cologne he always wore. Her body began to shake lightly as she sobed deeply into Dillon's navy blue t-shirt. She finally exhaled will still holding the now tear - damp, cotton made shirt against her wet face.

"Dillon.." Georgie uncontrolably cried into the fabric. She tried to catch her breath behind sobs.

Her eyes were heavy and tear stained, while her body was exhausted. Georgie layed on her side of the bed, unable to fall asleep. When she finaly did it only lasted for a short time, as she felt a small hand softly nudging her arm.

"Mommy." Ava whispered, her brown eyes glossy. Georgie woke at the sound of her daughter's shakey voice.

'What's the matter honey?" Georgie quietly asked, as she extended her arm out to Ava and gently brushed a strand of the child's hair away from her face.

"I can't sleep no more.." Ava whimpered, her little chin quivered.

"It's okay baby, come here," Georgie said in a soothing tone she always reserved for Ava. "come lay with mommy." Georgie opened the covers for her to get in. Ava did what she was told and climbed into her parents' bed. Georgie wrapped the rest of the blankets over Ava and held her securely in her arms against her body.

"You have enough blankets?" Georgie asked Ava. She nodded.

"K." Georgie whispered, and kissed Ava's head. The silence was soon broken.

"I miss daddy.." the three year old toddler began to cry. Georgie's heart sank. She always did everything she could to help make all of Ava's boo - boo's go away, or try to make her feel better if she was scared or upset. The only thing Georgie couldn't do for Ava, was bring back her daddy. And it tore her. Georgie fought her own tears and held Ava closer.

"I know you do baby." she choked. "I miss daddy too." Damn those tears. She tried so hard to sniffle them back. "Grandpa Mac, uncle Ned, and Lucky are all looking for Daddy." Georgie added, and brushed her fingers gently along Ava's cheek, wipping her tears. "They'll bring him home soon." she assured the both of them. "Right now, we need to try to sleep honey. Close those pretty eyes and rest," Georgie began. Ava soon settled her sobs as Georgie continued to soothingly talk to her. She sniffled, and rested her little hand on Georgie's arm that was drapped over Ava's small waist. Then closed her eyes. "while I tell you a story." Georgie finished.

"No.." Ava refused.

"No.." Georgie mocked. "How come?" she asked her daughter.

"Sing the picture song." Ava quietly said, turning her head and looking at Georgie.

"You dont wanna hear mommy sing." Georgie whispered behind a small smile.

"Yeah." Ava requested. With a face like that, she couldn't say no.

"K. I'll try, but Im not as good as daddy." said Georgie.

"You sing bootiful mommy." Ava whispered. Georgie rested her forehead against Ava's and kissed her nose. She then opened her eyes and moved her head on the pillow were it was before.

"Blue birds fall from the sky baby," Georgie began to sing in tune and on key. "I see a perfect picture of you." she continued, looking at Ava whose eyes

were getting heavy. She sang the next verse with Georgie, until they got to the middle of the song. Georgie sang the last verse solo, with Ava now peacefully asleep. She gently put her hand on the side of her daughter's head near her temple, and delicatly brushed it down to her cheek. She had Dillon's nose. Georgie's shaped lips. Both of their brown eyes. Dark long hair with soft curls at the end. She looks just like Dillon when she's asleep Georgie thought to herself. She softly kissed her daughter's forehead, then closed her eyes.

**CHAPTER 9 - **_Lost_

All she kept hearing was Dillon telling her to get out. He was going to be right behind her. She was reliving that night over and over again in her mind, as she sat on their livingroom couch wearing his navy blue t-shirt and long offwhite draw string pants, holding a cup of coffee in her hand starring at practically nothing. Tears fell every so often. It was early in the morning. Six thirty exactly. Any other time she'd be asleep with Dillon at this hour, and wait for Ava to come running in their bedroom ten minutes later and crawl in bed with them. One of them would pretend to roll over on top of Ava and she would giggled for mercy. Dillon would ask what was for breakfast and Georgie or Ava would let him know what's on the menu. This morning was different. This morning was a real-life horror movie. It was as if the world had been ripped out from under her. Didn't matter to Georgie at this point if the world had actually stopped spinning. It stopped the moment the love of her life was taken from her the other night. Georgie tried to fight back the tears that were already escaping from her eyes again, while she sat in silence. She soon put her coffee cup down on the table in front of her. She slowly ran her fingers along the stained joined rings on the table, from the time her and Dillon had iced tea and didn't use a coaster. She remembered that day as if it happened yesturday, and a small smile found her lips.

FLASHBACK

_He came back from the kitchen holding two glasses of iced tea, and set them down on the coffee table. Then Dillon joined his wife on the couch._

_"Dillon..c'mon I have to get this paragraph finished before the baby wakes up. My paper is due next week." Moaned Georgie, as she tried to continue to write her rough draft in her notebook while Dillon trailed kisses along her jawline and down to her neck._

_"You will." he said against her skin. "Just need a fifteen minute break. She'll sleep that long remember." he added, while still tasting his wife's flesh in a path of lingering kisses._

_"Mm.Five minutes." She surrendered. Dillon stole the notebook from her lap, along with the pen and set it down onto the coffee table next to the glasses of iced tea.Dillon meet her face._

_"Ten." he wagered, his voice seductive. Georgie smirked, as Dillon came further to her lips and deepened the kiss. Her arms slithered around his neck as Dillon gently collapsed on top of her body. Her legs tangled in his. Finishing one more sentence of her term paper was the least on Georgie's mind throughout those minutes, which sooner led to twenty minutes of passion on the couch._

END OF FLASHBACK

Georgie wipped her eyes and heared footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned her head.

"Hi doodlebug." Georgie said to Ava, who came walking over to the couch in her Dora pajamas and pink slippers. "G'morning." Georgie added. Ava hugged her mother's waist.

"G'morning." Ava said back quietly, still a little sleepy. Her head resting on Georgie's lap, while she played with Ava's curls, then leaned down and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Want a pancake?" Georgie asked her. Ava shook her head in the negative.

"Cheerios?" She asked her again. Another negative nod occured.

"You gotta eat something honey so you're not hungry." Georgie told her. Ava squeezed her mother's waist tighter.

"Want me to make you some scrambled eggs with toast?" She asked her once more. This time Georgie recieved a positive response. Ava nodded her head.

"Okay." said Georgie. Ava soon released her arms from Georgie's waist and sat up on the couch.

"Mommy I don't want toast with it. Just srammble eggs." Ava finaly spoke.

"You got it." Georgie picked up her cup of coffee and headed to the kitchen. Ava slid off the couch on her bum and went over to her toy box. She didn't want to watch cartoons today. Mommy wasn't as good as making the voices of Donald Duck, Goofy, or Slyvester as Daddy is. She was better at drawing and coloring with her.

"Milk or orange juice Ava?!" Georgie asked from in the kitchen.

"Milk!" Ava answered her. Georgie reached into the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of milk from the shelf and closed the door. She went into the cupboard and got a plastic cup for Ava's drink. Georgie and Dillon learned the hard way that with a young child in the house - some of their cups and plates had to be 'unbreakable'.

He fought with the firemen and the other cops, reasoning with them to let him and Ned help with the victims. Finaly after convincing the fire marshall and winning the battle, Mac and Ned went into the hotel - what was left of it - and searched for Dillon. It was dark, and full of ashes and what looked like a tornado had hit. The only light was that of a flashlight. There were a few bodies burried under what used to be a wall and some furniture. Their hair and faces were covered in black, almost as if they all rolled around in soot. Some people were alive. Others less fortunate. Those who were, were immediatly rescued. Ned followed Mac, both holding flashlights and watching where they were going. Hoping that the next step they took would lead them to where their brother and son-in-law would be. They yelled out Dillon's name. If he wasn't able to talk they both knew two things. One of which neither wanted to think about. The other; that Dillon would most likely make some sort of noise to let them know he was alive. Ned called his brother's name again. No answer. They took further steps and looked around with their light to help them see. Mac called his name again. No response. They both called his name louder than before. There was a slight, uncomfortable moan.

"Ned, over here!" shouted Mac. Ned turned around and quickly went over to him.

"Dillon, it's Mac. We're gonna get you out of here alright? Just hold on." he said, as he put his hand on the plywood and lifted it up off Dillon's chest. Ned helped and they threw the wood in a pile with the other broken structures.

"Dillon, can you here me bro?" Ned asked him. Dillon painfully moaned once more.

"We need some help over here he's alive!" shouted Ned to a paramedic in the opposite direction.

Georgie might not have been good at making Donald Duck or Goofy impressions like Dillon, but she was great at making scrambled eggs. Ava cleaned her plate without a morsel of food left and put it in the sink. Georgie sniffled. Ava looked up at her mother who was silent, with a depressed expression on her face while washing the dishes. Mommy misses Daddy.

"Mommy will you color with me?" Ava asked her. She knew her mother was sad. She wanted to help make her feel better like Georgie always does for her.

"Yeah honey in a minute. I'm almost done, then we'll color." said Georgie, rinsing Ava's plate.

"Does Jack have any water in his bowl?" she asked a few seconds later.

"I think so." Ava said, then turned her head and walked over to the dog's food and water bowl.

"Just a little." she told Georgie.

"Okay. Bring it over here please and we'll fill it for him." said Georgie. Ava did as she was told.

After Georgie finished washing the dishes, she got out Ava's crayons, markers, and some paper and they colored at the kitchen table. Sure she was still highly worried about Dillon, but for right now she also knew that just for a moment they both needed to ease their minds. It was a perfect distraction. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Here, use Mommy's red crayon while I go see who that is." said Georgie. Ava took it from her.

"Jack you big bear!" Georgie angrily said, as the dog went by her feet almost causing her to trip while going to the front door.

"Hey. C'mon in." she said to Lulu. Jack barked.

"Thanks. I didn't mean to come by so early." said Lulu, after Georgie closed the door behind her. Jack barked louder.

"Shh.. stop it Jack! You know Lulu." Georgie hushed the dog. He eventually stopped.

"Its okay. We're usually always up early in this house." She told her friend.

"This is probably a rediculous question even though Im gonna ask it anyways, how you holding up?" Lulu asked, as she adjusted the strap on her purse.

"I'm not." Georgie admitted. "Been trying to keep it together for Ava but - I miss him like crazy." she added.

"I know you do G. Look, your dad is not gonna stop til Dillon's found." said Lulu. Georgie nodded. Lulu followed her into the kitchen.

"Want some coffee or something?" asked Georgie.

"No thanks. I had some before I came." said Lulu. "Hi Ava." she added, seeing her neice at the table.

"Hi." Ava answered, after looking up from the paper. She brought her brown eyes back down.

"Whatch ya doing?" Lulu asked, pulling up a chair next to her.

"Coloring a picture for Daddy." she said, while scribbling in some red with the crayon inside the lines of the monkey's boots.

"That looks really pretty. I bet daddy will love it."said Lulu.

"Thank you." Ava said politly and continued to doodle. Georgie stood by the sink, putting away one last dish in the cupboard. She closed the door, then put both of her hands down on the marble counertop. She didn't know what it was, but something in her just made her feel weak and ached all over her body. She lowered her head, her eyes closed and her heart shattered. Lulu looked up at Georgie from the table. She left the chair and walked over to her grieving friend who was distraught. Lulu put her hand on Georgie's back.

"I hate this. I'm so sick of crying!" Georgie angrily said behind tears. "I miss him so much.." she deeply wept. Ava stopped coloring.

"I know." Lulu whispered, comforting her best friend.

"Why, why did he have to stay behind? Why?" she cried. " Why couldn't he have just let someone else play the hero for once? Why?!" Georgie sobed, putting her hand over her drentched closed eyes as her head was lowered. She removed her hand seconds later and tried to catch her breath. "He promised me.." Georgie cried harder. Ava was already off the chair. She reached up and wrapped her little arms around Georgie's waist, clutching the clothing in her tiny hands.

"Don't cry Mommy." she said, barely audible. "please don't cry." Ava pleaded. Georgie put her hand on Ava's head and looked down at her. She bent down and hugged her daughter, while tears continued to fall. Lulu wipped her own eyes.

**CHAPTER 10 - **_I Need You_

University Hospital took in more patients in the past three days since the hotel catastrophe than they ever have in years. Dillon was soon admitted to a recovery room in the ICU after an emergency operation to stich up his left leg which had been severly damaged, and an interior bleeding between his brain and skull. He was sleeping. Alive but very much unaware of the condition he was in. Ned stood like a statue in front of the observation window, watching his younger brother through glass lay on the hospital bed, unconscious and breathing with help from machines. Ned didn't move. Not so much as even a clear of his throat to conjur up the dryness in his mouth. He just stood and starred at his brother, grateful that he and Mac found Dillon when they did. He tried so hard to block the evil thought of what could have happened if they didn't. He encouraged himself to focus on the fact that they did. Mac walked over to Ned while looking in the same window.

"I ugh, I just called Georgie." said Mac. "She sounded so happy. I couldn't find the words to tell her that he's in a coma." he finished.

"Yeah. I didn't know how to tell my mother either." said Ned.

"She got it out of me though." Mac added.

"When I saw him burried under all those ashes and -" Ned paused. "and the remains. I was terrified. For a moment I pictured Brook in the same position. Then her face just, went away and I saw my kid brother trapped and helpless. That's when it hit me. How much I love my brother and all these years he became like a son to me." said Ned. Mac looked at Ned and patted his shoulder. He then turned back to the window and at Dillon.

"If it hadn't been for Dillon, my daughter would probably be in the same condition on a bed next to him. Fighting for her life." said Mac. He scratched under his chin and folded his arms. "I'm sure you already know your brother and I haven't exactly been each other's biggest fan in the past." Mac began. Ned was silent, and gave a small nod.

"I wouldn't wish this on him or anyone else." Mac continued. " He really is a good kid. Crazy about Georgie just as much as she is for him. Shouldn't have taken me this long to admit it." he finished.

"Ben, I will not tell you again," said Susan to her seven year old son before answering the phone. "pick up your trucks and soilders since your done with them before someone trips and falls!" she finished.

"Hello?" she answered.

"It's Maurice." said Paul's friend on the reciever, who called from the hospital phone by his bed.

"Hi. Oh my gosh! No. No wh-what's wrong? Is my father -" Susan worried.

"He's alive Sue. It uh, it doesn't look so good though. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to hear it from a doctor first." said Maurice.

"No no it's fine. Tell me. How bad is he?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"He was shot, and after the explosion happened his abdomen was crushed." explained Maurice.

"Oh my God.." Susan sadly breathed. "I'll be there soon. Thanks." She hung up.

"Ben, Aunt Monica is going to stay with you for awhile," said Susan while putting on her overcoat. "Benjamin!" she called his name when he wasn't paying attention.

"What?" he asked his mother.

"I need to go see Grandpa, and Aunt Monica will be staying here with you until I get back. Can I trust you to behave for her?" She asked.

"Yes." he promised, while picking up his toys.

"Thank you." said Susan.

The ride to New Orleans in an ELQ jet seemed like forever. If Georgie, Ava, Felicia, Tracy, Lulu, and Edward were not so eager to see Dillon then the time would probably have gone by alot quicker. Finaly a few hours later, the hospital had more people walking the floors.

"You must be Mr. Quartermaine's family," said the doctor while holding a clipboard and entering the lobby. "I'm Dr. Johnson." he finished.

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you." Tracy sarcastically said. "When can we see my son?" she asked.

"In a little while. I need to check his vitals first." said Dr. Johnson. "The surgery went very well I assure you." he continued.

"How long will it be before he wakes up from this?" Georgie asked, while holding Ava on her left hip.

"It's too soon to tell. Usually in cases like these a patient can be in a coma for weeks, even months." said the doctor. Tracy closed her eyes and hoped it wouldn't be that long. "We just need to wait it out. In Dillon's case, he could wake up sooner than we'd like to hope. I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you more but as soon as I'm finished examining Dillon you can see him one at a time." he implied.

"Thank you." said Edward. The doctor left, and went to Dillon's room. Tracy exhaled, frustrated.

"This will take an hour." she complained. Felicia, Lulu, and Georgie sat down in the burgendy cushioned chairs.

"Mother I know you're anxious, but let the doctor do what he has to do." said Ned.

"Darling, I know your just trying to be helpful but do me a favor," Tracy began.

"What?" asked Ned, when Tracy took a pause.

"Be quiet." she answered him.

"I'm going to go get a soda. Do you want one?" Mac asked Felicia.

"No thanks." she answered him.

"Georgie?Lulu?" Mac offered.

"No, thanks anyways." said Lulu. Georgie slightly shook her head in the negative.

"I want one." said Ava to Mac. He looked at Georgie.

"Make that a Hi-C for her if they have it." she said.

"Alright." said Mac, and soon walked down the hall to the cafeteria. Ava sat on Georgie's lap, leaning back against her mother's chest and holding the picture she colored for Dillon. She yawned. Georgie played with Ava's curls.

"Someone's tired." said Felicia, looking at her granddaughter.

"Yeah." Georgie looked down at Ava and kissed her forehead. "Neither one of us got any sleep last night." she added, then starred back at the floor with her cheek resting on the side of Ava's head.

"Dillon's gonna pull through this." Felicia assured her daughter.

"That's what I've been telling myself." Georgie said a few seconds later, as she kept her eyes on the same floor tile.

Susan Hornsby-Gellar sat with her father, holding his hand and waiting for him to open his eyes. When he finaly did she smiled at him.

"Hi Dad." she teared.

"Hi." Paul whispered, his voice rigid.

"Rachel's here too." said Susan.

"Hi daddy." said Susan's twenty two year old younger sister, standing next to her.

"Hi Sugarbean." He smiled. "Do I still have all my libs?" he asked. "They better not have cut anything off without my permission."

"Yes Dad. Your in one whole piece." said Rachel.

"Good." Paul breathed unsteadily.

"The doctor said the bullet just missed your heart. Crushed your ribcage in the explosion." Susan teared.

"Shh.." Paul hushed his daughter. "I'm breathing aren't I?" he said. The two girls sniffled. Paul had to ask them what he was mostly concerned about before he made it to the hospital.

"Did they find Dillon?" he wondered.

"Who?" Questioned Susan.

"Dillon. Your half brother, did they find him?" he worried.

"I'm not sure. Just rest Dad, don't fight it." said Susan. She knew she had another sibling and that Dillon was her brother. Paul talked about him all the time. She just had no idea that he was down the hall in the ICU.

"Let me know," Paul paused, trying to catch his breath. "when they do okay?" he finished. Rachel put her hand to her mouth as she quietly sobed.

"I will Dad." said Susan. She sniffled. Paul fell back asleep.

Dr. Johnson came out of Dillon's room. Everyone stood and waited to hear what he had to say.

"Dillon's brainwaves are normal, but he's still unresponsive. You can see him now if you'd like," said the doctor. "I'll be by again to check on him later." he finished, and eventually left. Tracy scurried to her son's hospital room, Georgie wasn't too far behind her as she carried Ava while the others waited to see him next.

It was quiet. The loudest sound heared was Dillon's steady heartbeat beeping on the machine as the lines on the monitor moved up and down with each beat of his heart. Tracy sat down on a stool next to Dillon, and took his hand. Georgie stood on the other side of her husband, her eyes teared as she saw him laying there with a breathing tube in his mouth and bandages wrapped around his head. She was happy to see him but at the same time it hurt her worse to see him the way he was. Georgie put Ava down gently next Dillon on the bed.

"Hi Daddy." Ava whispered to him. She looked at her grandmother.

"Go ahead honey keep talking to him. He hears you." said Tracy. Ava looked back at her father.

"I colored a picture for you." said Ava. Georgie sniffled. "Mommy drew the monkey." she added.

"You need to wakeup sweetheart." Tracy said to Dillon. "Don't make me bargain with God again to be a good person. It's starting to rub off on certain people." Tracy looked at Georgie with that last statement. They both slightly smiled.

"I need you to keep me sane." Tracy teared, after looking back at her son. She continued to talk to him, while Ava sat next to him on the bed, and Georgie in the same spot she had been for the past twenty minutes. Tracy soon got up and looked at her daughter-in-law who just stood still while starring at Dillon behind glossy brown eyes.

"C'mon Ava," said Tracy, as she went over to the other side of the bed. "let's give Mommy some time with Daddy." she finished.

"K." said Ava. She kissed her father on the cheek. "Feel better soon daddy, I love you." Ava whispered to him. Georgie brushed the back of her daughter's head lightly. Tracy helped her off the bed and Ava held her hand as they left the room. Georgie walked to the other side of Dillon's bed and sat down on the stool next to him. She took her husband's hand and held it in hers.

"Babe it's me, Georgie." she sniffled and then looked at him. "You need to wake up so we can get out of here and go home." she teared. She paused, and wipped under her eyes. "You'll never believe it, but your mother _actually_ hugged me the other day. If she ever found out I told you she'd probably kill me." Georgie looked down at her and Dillon's hands intertwinded together, then back up at him. "Ava was just here. She's been asking for you everyday. It was really hard to tell her that your just sleeping. I keep telling myself that she's three years old and not stupid. She doesn't miss a thing Dillon. Before we were coloring today she caught me trying not to cry by the sink. You know me, I did anyway. She was the one comforting _me._" Georgie wipped another tear from her cheek with her free hand. She took a deep breath, fighting back anymore from falling. "Our anniversary is gonna be coming up soon Dillon." she smiled. "The day I mauled you by the payphone at Kelly's. Seems like a week ago. After that day, I didn't feel so alone anymore." Her chin quivered. She leaned her elbows down on the bed, still holding his hand. "Please Dillon, please come back to me.. I need you.." she broke down. "Ava needs you. I dont wanna feel alone again.." Georgie deeply cried.


	6. Chapters 15 through 18

**Chapter 15** - _Home Sweet Home_

It had been over two weeks since Dillon woke up from his coma, and staying at the hospital for observation. Returning home felt like a sweet serenidity.

"You're not going back to ELQ for awhile," Tracy began, as she zipped up one of the suitcases laying on the small couch. "And no building forts with Ava either. You need to stay off your feet." she added.

"Mom." Dillon started, sitting on the side of the white bed. "I know what your doing, and I love you for it - but you don't have to act like an overprotective parent okay? I have a broken leg, I'm not a parapalegic." he finished.

"Well excuse me for caring about my son who almost DIED in a hotel explosion, and was in a persistant coma!" Tracy angrily said, after turning around and facing Dillon.

"Alright alright I'm sorry." Dillon surrendered. "You yell any louder and you're gonna make that, vain on the side of your forehead pop." he smirked. Tracy knew Dillon liked to push her buttons out of love. It was their relationship. She walked over to her son and smacked him across his spikey- haired head, although not hard enough to hurt him.

"If that vain is there, it's because of you and your brother." said Tracy, then shoved the duffle bag at Dillon. He caught it and lightly chuckled.

"Uh." Tracy squirmed in her skin with an ill face as she tossed away left over hospital food in the nearby trash bin.

"C'mon admit it Mom," said Dillon, while putting Ava's pictures in the duffle bag being careful not to rip the sides of the paper, as he zipped the bag closed. "without Ned and I those spider vains of yours would just be because of getting older and -"

"-And what darling?" Tracy asked with a cheesy smile, interrupting him. Her hand meeting the side of her hip. Dillon choose his words wisely. He was already in a deep hole now.

"And the joys of being a Quartermaine." He finished.

Moments later, the door opened and Georgie entered the room with Ava quickly walking in front of her, and halted when she reached her father's bed.

"It's no wonder why it takes so long to leave these places with all of the paper work they make you sign." said Georgie, closing the door behind her.

"Is Ned still in the lobby?" Tracy asked, handing Dillon one of his crutches.

"Yeah. He's rounding up the whole gang to get on the plane as we speak." Georgie answered her, taking one of the suitcases in her hand.

"Good. I'll be happier once we're all out of this hospital." said Tracy, putting her purse under her arm.

"You got it peanut?" Dillon asked Ava, as she put her Dora the Explorer bag over her shoulder.

"Yep. It not heavy daddy." she answered him. "Let's hit road Jack!" she finished.

"K let's hit the road Jack!" Dillon repeated, grabbing his other crutch while Georgie helped him off of the bed.

The ELQ jet soared over the state of Louisanna, while carrying as many passengers as it could hold. The entire Quartermaine clan, including the Jones' and even Kyle enjoyed the luxury of the plane ride home. Dorothy could not have been more right when she quoted there's no place like it. After they arrived to Port Charles, Maxie and Kyle followed behind Georgie and Dillon with their car and drove back home, while Jesse and Ava both fell asleep the whole way there. Dillon tried to convince his wife he was still capable of driving with his other foot, but she won the argument. Georgie eventually pulled up in their driveway of their pale yellow house with white shutters, and she turned off the car engine. Kyle and Maxie soon parked behind them. Dillon left the passenger's seat, leaned on his crutch and shut the car door. Georgie unbuckled Ava.

"We're home now baby." she softly said, as Ava opened her brown eyes and rubbed them with her small fingers. Georgie slid her hands behind her daughter's back to pick her up out of the carseat.

"Daddy.." Ava whined.

"Honey daddy can't carry you he has a boo boo." Georgie told her, holding Ava on her hip while bending over to retrieve a toddler cup that was located on the car floor. Dillon heared Ava complain.

"I'll meet you inside Munchkin." he said, opening the trunk of their silver SUV. Kyle approached Dillon and grabbed the duffle bags for him.

"Nice to know I can use you for something man." Dillon joked.

"Yeah." Kyle chuckled. "Don't get to used to it Dilly." he added, and walked away from the car carrying the luggage to the front door of the house. Dillon shut the trunk and made his way up the front walk, using the two crutches for support.

"How you doing there Indianna?" Maxie asked her brother-in-law, while carrying Jesse.

"Piece of cake." said Dillon, as he found the porch. The dog greeted his owners with a loud bark and his tail waged continously, while running to the front door.

"Hi Jack!" Georgie smiled and pet the Golden Retriever after entering her house. "Did you miss us buddy?" she finished. He responded with a gentle lick to Georgie's hand as well as Ava's. She put her daughter down and flicked on the hall light on.

"Thanks Kyle. You can just set them down in the living room." said Dillon.

"No problem." Kyle said, and went into the next room. He put the duffle bags down by the couch.

"Well, you know we'd stay for a couple of minutes but I'm sure you guys just wanna crash." Maxie said to her sister.

"Yeah.." Georgie began. "gotta give this one a bath before bed." she continued, while resting her knee on the floor and helping Ava take off her light purple spring jacket.

"Alright give me a call tomorrow when you get the chance then." said Maxie, as she caught Jesse's baby toy from falling out of his tiny chubby fingers.

"Okay." Georgie said, and hung Ava's jacket in the closet. "G'nite. Thanks for everything." she hugged her older sister.

"Night. Love you too brat." Maxie said back in their embrace. Georgie kissed her nephew's little fingers several times after her and Maxie released from their hug.

"Take it easy dude," Kyle said to Dillon, as the two friends exchanged manly handshakes and patted each other on the back.

"You too. Thanks again man, we appreciate it." said Dillon.

"Yep." said Kyle. "G'nite kiddo." he added, to Ava. She waved.

"Take care Georgie." he kissed her cheek.

"You too." she said. Dillon and Maxie exchanged goodbyes as well. After Kyle and Maxie left, Dillon closed and locked the front door.

"Alright c'mon Doodlebug, let's go run your bath water." said Georgie, holding our her hand and Ava took it.

"With bubbles 'gain." said Ava, as they walked into the living room to get to the upstairs bathroom.

"K." said Georgie.

"Popcorn or pizza for later?" Dillon asked Georgie before she went on the next step of the stairs. It was the only two food they ate when watching a movie before bed. Georgie turned her head.

"Popcorn." she said. "Oh and extra butter." she added, her eyes widened. The cravings were already starting. Dillon hoped with this pregnancy Georgie wouldn't ask him to get her pickles and ice cream in the middle of the night. He didn't care if she did, but he just wouldn't watch her eat it.

"Yes mame." said Dillon. Georgie followed Ava up the stairs and Dillon used his crutches to help him get to the kitchen. He found a note laying on the marble counertop from their neighbor Kate. Georgie had given her a spare key months ago. The note read, 'Came by everyday to feed Jack. Roman let him out once in a while. Your mail is on the kitchen table. Hope all is well and we see you kids soon. God bless. Love Kate. P.S. I have another Dora coloring book for Ava, and dont you dare say she doesnt need anymore. I bought it anyway.' Dillon lightly smiled and put the note down. He went to the pantry and searched for the box of popcorn. Kate was a very kind and generous woman who reminded Dillon so much of his grandmother Lila. Not to mention how much Kate adored Ava. Her children were all grown up and had families of their own. Living across the street from the young couple was of some joy for her and her husband. The day Dillon and Georgie moved into their new pale yellow house with white shutters, Kate and Roman Brady welcomed them into the neighborhood with open arms. Ever since then the Bradys became close friends of theirs.

Georgie soaped up the cloth and brought it to Ava's leg, when she noticed a new black and blue mark under the child's knee. Georgie knew the history behind every cut, scrap, and scar found on her daughter's body, but this one she couldn't think of a reason how it got there in the first place. Ava would have already shown Georgie another 'boo-boo,' and tell her mother what happened that would explain why it was there. This one was unknown.

"How'd you get this boo-boo doodlebug?" Georgie asked Ava. The little girl wipped the wet hair away from her brown eyes and looked down at the bruise. She thought hard, and nothing registered in her little mind. For once.

"I dunno." she said.

"You sure? You didn't fall down anywhere when we were at the hospital with Daddy?" Georgie asked her daughter, putting the soap back on the side of the tub.

"No." Ava shook her head in the negative, and saved her baby doll from drowing in the bubbles. Georgie gently washed Ava's leg, avoiding the purple mark.

"Ouuch mommy.." said Ava, grabbing Georgie's wrist. She looked at her daughter.

"Honey I was barely near it." said Georgie. "It hurts that bad?" she asked.

"Yeah. No mommy don't touch it.." Ava began to cry, when Georgie put her hand on Ava's small knee to gently turn her leg and observe the bruise.

"Baby I'm not going to touch it, I just want to see your boo-boo." Georgie promised her. What worried Georgie the most was finding another anonymous bruise on Ava's same leg, that wasn't there before when Georgie gave her a bath at the hospital numerous times. Five minutes passed, and Ava was now rinsed off. Georgie drained the bathtub and dried Ava off with a towel. She later playfully chased Ava down the hall with the towel still wrapped around her small body, saying to her, "I'm gonna get that tooshy!" causing the child to laugh and run for mercy into her Dora themed, pink colored bedroom. After Ava was dressed and in her pajamas, Georgie brushed her daughter's long dark hair.

The popcorn was ready, and Dillon took it out of the microwave. He opened the bag as the steam escaped, and dumped the puffy food into a bowl.

"Daaaddy!" he was being paged from upstairs. Dillon knew that voice like the back of his hand.

"Okay I'll be up in a sec peanut!" He answered back from downstairs in the kitchen, while crumbling up the JIffy Puff popcorn bag and made a swoop shot in the garbage bin. He soon abandoned the kitchen and eventually made his way up the stairs to his daughter's bedroom, where Ava and Georgie were waiting for him. It was Dillon's turn to read The Cat in the Hat.

"Again." smiled Ava, looking up at her father after the story was over. He hated to tell his little girl no, but didn't want her to be a spoiled brat. He knew she had to go to sleep. Those brown eyes and puppy dog face made it even harder.

"Nope, that's all for tonight peanut." said Dillon. "Same place, same time tomorrow night though." he finished.

"Please just one..more time Daddy?" asked Ava. Georgie and Dillon exchanged looks.

"Bedtime doodlebug." said Georgie, leaning off the pillow next to Ava, and sat up.

"Mommy.." Ava sadly said.

"Mommy.." Dillon mocked. "Mommy's right, bedtime." he sat up. "To bed I said. Rest your head." he ryhmed. Ava giggled. Dillon put the book next to her bed for tomorrow night's storytime.

"Arms in or out?" Georgie asked, while pulling the covers over the child. Ava put her arms up, then down on the blanket. Georgie tucked the covers between Ava and the soft matress. She leaned her face into her daughter's when she was finished.

"Snug as a bug in a rug." Georgie whispered. Ava smiled back at her.

"G'night Mommy." Ava said quietly.

"Goodnight babygirl." said Georgie. She kissed the tip of her nose several times, then got up to turn on the nightlight. Dillon bent down and meet his eyes with Ava's brown ones.

"G'nite Munchkin." he said as the voice of Donald Duck.

"G'nite Daddy." Ava giggled. He kissed her nose also, the same amount of times as Georgie. They left Ava's bedroom door open halfway, allowing little light from the hall to shine in.

Downstairs, Georgie and Dillon prepared themselves to watch a movie. Georgie brought the bowl of popcorn over to Dillon on their couch of secrets, as his leg was elevated on the coffee table.

"Why thank you." said Dillon, taking it from her.

"Welcome." said Georgie, sitting down beside him. "Figured since you're..disabled, I'll be the one to take care of you this time." she added.

"How nice of you." Dillon teased. They met each other's lips.

"So what's this about Ava's leg?" he asked, after breaking free from their kiss. She had told him about her discovery, after they returned downstairs.

"I don't know Dillon, I'm just worried 'cause I never saw those bruises on her before." Georgie answered him, digging in the bowl for some buttery popcorn.

"Did she tell you how she got them?" Dillon asked her, then chewed the food in his mouth.

"She doesn't know either. She would have told me by now if she knew. She didn't fall, no one hit her." Georgie told him. "And if anyone ever did I'd rip them a new hole." she added, liking the butter off of her lips.

"Ditto." said Dillon, putting more popcorn in his mouth.

"I," she apprehensively sighed. "I really hope that cist didn't come back." Georgie finished, slowly shaking her head in the negative. Dillon took his eyes off of the TV screen, and over at his wife.

"Robin said it wouldn't. Remember? She got everything out of Ava and there was no chance of that cist ever forming again." he assured her.

"Then what is it doc?" Georgie asked him.

"Babe I don't know but, we'll get her checked out." Dillon said, putting his arm around her and his palm cupped her shoulder. "Alright?" he added. Georgie nodded. He kissed her forehead. They both sat close together in silence, trying to watch the black and white flick. The thought of that cist Ava had on the back of her leg when she was two years old returning back, was still on both of their minds. Suddenly they could no longer enjoy the movie.

**Chapter 16 - **_Say Mercy_

Maxie spun the small spoon in circles in the air, as if it were a plane waiting to land in Jesse's mouth. She made noises and caused her son to smile, showing his gums. Jesse was now ready and Maxie landed the plane of Gerber baby food inside his mouth.

"Hey.. Good morning sleepy." said Maxie, when Kyle entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator for something to drink.

"G'morning." he answered her. "Time is it?" he added, shutting the door and grabbing a cup from the cabinet. Kyle's hair right about now looked as spikey as Dillon's does everyday.

"10." Maxie informed him, and wipped the residual food off of Jesse's lips using a bib.

"Diego called. Wants to know if you could look at his Jaguar." she added, a few seconds after.

"Today?" Kyle asked her again.

"Yeah." Maxie said, scrapping food from the jar.

"Alright. I will after I go down to the P.C.P.D. and pick up some papers." Kyle said, putting two slices of bread in the toaster.

"Why?" Maxie was now the one asking her boyfriend the questions.

"I was thinking of becoming a cop." he answered her.

"No." she bluntly said, feeding Jesse another spoonful of mashed fruit. Kyle rolled his eyes. They had this simular discussion last night, and they both droped it - until now.

"Max, I can't be a mechanic my whole life." said Kyle, pushing the button down on the toaster.

"Sure you can. You like it, it's safe, and you make money." said Maxie, giving Jesse his sippy cup.

"I can make more money being a police officer." Kyle told her, putting the carton of milk back in the refrigerator.

"Can't you just find a different job that's not gonna put your life on the line?" she asked him.

"Maxie no matter what job I have my life is always on the line. You don't have to be at work for something drastic to happen." said Kyle, standing by the couner. "I mean c'mon look at what happened to Georgie and Dillon. They were in a frigin hotel room when they almost lost their lives." he finished. Maxie picked up her empty plate and brought it to the sink with her.

"What happened to my sister and Dillon is completely different than what could happen to you." she said, turning on the faucet and letting the water drench over the dishes.

"I don't see it that way." Kyle disagreed.

"Well, that's the problem Kyle." Maxie began, and turned off the faucet. "You DONT see it. You don't see how much danger you will put yourself in if you're going to be a cop." she added. The toast popped up and Kyle took it out to butter the burned bread.

"Your father is a cop Maxie. He's the frigin comissioner. You always on his case too?" said Kyle.

"I know he is. I know everyday that my father is out there serving the community for the better good, there's that chance he's taking of getting shot at or worse. It's his job. And I still worry about him too." said Maxie. She put a glass cup in the sink.

"Like you worried about Jesse." Kyle said, putting the butter away. "You don't want me to be a cop because of what happened to him. That's what this is all really about." he finished. Kyle was right. Maxie was quiet for a moment, and put down the dish rag. She gazed down at the sink. There was a pause.

"You serious about doing this?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Max I think I could be really good at it. Make up for all of the times I was a total screw up. I really do want this." he answered her. She looked up at him.

"Then I'll support you one hundred percent." Maxie said.

"For real? You sure you're not just yanking my chain?" Kyle asked her.

"For real. If being a cop is what you want to do then I'm gonna have to accept it, and support you all the way." she said. He smiled, and brought her body to meet his.

"I love you." said Kyle.

"Ditto." Maxie smiled.

Four blocks away, the Quartermaine's were just finishing up their breakfast. Georgie wipped down the kitchen table, while Dillon put one last dish in the sink. They decided to tell Ava today about the new baby, and joined her in the living room.

"Come 'er Munchkin." said Dillon, after sitting down on the couch and putting his crutches on the side of him. Georgie found a place right beside him on the opposite side.

"What?" Ava asked, while parking the toy car full of a plastic family in the doll house garage.

"Not 'what,' come over here and sit with me and Mommy before I tickle you 'til you say mercy." said Dillon. Ava got up off of the floor and walked over to her parents. Dillon took hold of her small waist and picked her up, planting Ava on his lap.

"I not in trouble." said Ava.

"Why? What'd you do?" Georgie sternly asked, scruntching her nose and lips, pretending to scold their daughter.

"What'd you break this time Rugrat?" Dillon teased, as he tickled Ava.

"Nothing." she laughed.

"Huh huh?" he continued, tickling her sides.

"I didn't Daddy." Ava giggled more, and her head fell back on Dillon's shoulder.

"I know. We're just teasing you." said Dillon. The tickling stopped.

"No you're not in trouble doodlebug." said Georgie. "Daddy and I want to tell you something that's all." she finished.

"What?" Ava asked. Georgie looked at Dillon with a smirk.

"Go ahead, you tell her." Dillon smiled. She brought her eyes back at their daughter.

"Mommy's gonna have a baby." said Georgie with a grin. Ava gasped happily.

"Yaay!" she said excitedly, and clapped her small hands with light pink painted fingernails. Georgie and Dillon smiled at her reaction.

"I want two sisters!" Ava joyfully requested, holding up two short fingers.

"Two?!" asked Dillon.

"How about only one for now?" Georgie added.

"Okay. Just for now." Ava agreed.

"Okay." Georgie repeated.

"Am I still your doodlebug?" asked Ava, in a low tone.

"You will always be our doodlebug." said Georgie, softly touching the side of Ava's face and slowly brushed her palm down to the child's small jawline.

"That's right." Dillon agreed. He put his face close to Ava and said," You will always be our baby no matter what." Then kissed her cheek, making a puckering sound. Georgie kissed thier daughter's other cheek, making Ava be the monkey in the middle and caused her to giggle.

"Can we call her Dora?" Ava asked, after she was free from being sandwiched by lips.

"We'll see." said Georgie.

"What if we have a boy?" asked Dillon, looking from Georgie to Ava. She hummed in thought.

"Jack!" she said excitedly.

"Well we can't have TWO Jacks silly." said Dillon. Georgie smiled, looking at her daughter and husband consiplating over names. Suddenly the phone rang, and Georgie left the couch.

"Hello?" she picked up the phone from it's spot in the living room two feet away.

"Hi G it's Brooke." said the girl on the other end.

"Hey!How are you?" asked Georgie.

"Good, on tour right now. I just wanted to call you guys and see how you were. My Dad told me what happened and G my heart was like - in my throat. I'm so glad you're home now." Brooke told her best friend.

"Yeah it's - it was terrible Brooke. Felt like a nightmare actually." said Georgie.

"No kidding." Brooke told her.

"We're happy to be home that's for sure." Georgie added.

"Thank God. How's Dillon?" asked Brooke.

"Good. He uh, he has a broken leg though but other than that he's okay." said Georgie.

"Thats great. Im relieved you guys are fine now. How 'bout my favorite little relative? Jezz Ava's probably getting big since the last time I saw her." Brooke said.

"She's fine. Her and Dillon are," Georgie turned around. "are making a fort using couch coushins. And your great-grandmother's blanket is being used as the roof." she continued with a light smile. Brooke chuckled.

"Well I cannot wait to see everyone. I miss you guys." Brooke said.

"We miss you too. Port Charles is insane without ya. When you coming in again?" Georgie asked.

"Hopfully soon. Probably not til fall unfortunatly. I don't care WHAT my Ma says - I'm booking the next flight home soon to see my best friends and disfunctional family." Brooke answered her.

"Thanksgiving will be here before you know it." said Georgie.

"Yeah that's true. No, damnit Ma I'm not wearing that bl- I'm sorry G I gotta go, take care and I'll catch up with you soon." Brooke said.

"Sure no problem. You too." Georgie said. "Cya." she added.

"Alright bye." They both hung up.

Dillon was growling like a bear, and Ava screaming from the 'monster' as she took shelter in the fort, hysterically laughing and hiding from her father.

"Dillon!" Georgie repeated, when he didn't answer her the first time. He soon stopped pretending to be an injured monster for a second and looked at his wife.

"Yeah." he said, with his face red from the energy draining out of him.

"I have to go to PCU and see Prof. Markez about my grade on that exam," she began. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay." he said. "Oh hey is Alexis bringing the kids over today do you know?" Dillon added.

"Probably. She hasn't called yet so I'm not sure." said Georgie, pulling her hair back in a low ponytail.

"C'mon daddy.." said Ava, tugging on his shirt.

"Alright peanut one sec, go give mommy a hug before she leaves." said Dillon. Ava obliged and ran over to her mother.

"Ohh that's such a great hug sweetpea." said Georgie, when Ava squeezed her tightly. They exchanged kisses and Ava soon ran back to the couch coushins. Dillon kissed Georgie as well, and revisited the fort. He chased Ava - although he actually crawled on his hands and knees - making growling sounds as his daughter playfully laughed and screamed, trying to hide from the monster.

**Chapter 17 - **_Weathering The Storm_

Something was wrong. As a mother's instinct she knew something had to be wrong. Georgie could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Their unborn baby was fine, but their three year old child was not fine at all. Dillon and Georgie became even more worried when the anonymous bruises on Ava's body just wouldn't go away. During Georgie's ultrasound appointment a week ago, her and Dillon schedualed an appoinment for Ava with Dr. Scorpio. Today, they sit in the cold doctor's office waiting to hear news about Ava's blood test results.

"Daddy what's that?" Ava asked Dillon, sitting on his lap and pointing to a diagram of a woman's uterus. Their was a tall standing skeleton attached to a hook on the far right of them. A picture of the anatomy of the human ear hung above their heads. Out of all the many pictures and diagrams displayed in the room, Ava had to point out that one in particular.

"That is," Dillon began. "that is uh - a.. picture," he cleared his throat nervously. "of um, a woman's body part to uh, have babies honey." Dillon explained to her. Georgie looked at her husband and tried to hold back a laugh, putting her hand to hide her lips.

"Oh." said Ava.

"It's a uterus doodlebug." said Georgie, sitting next to them in hard plastic chairs.

"For mommies to have babies." said Ava, looking at the picture.

"Yep." Georgie told her. Dillon silently thanked the big man upstairs that there wasn't a diagram of the male reproductive organs displayed in the room. Georgie had as well. Not that Ava did not know what a female body part was, considering she is potty trained and had been since she was two and a half, she just didn't know what the inside of a female's body part looked like.

"Did Robin fall off the face of the planet?" Dillon asked. "It's been like, " he looked at the clock above them. "twenty minutes." he finished.

"I know, I'm starting to get impatient too." said Georgie. "She's probably just -" she paused when the door finaly opened.

"Hi guys, sorry you had to wait so long." said Robin, and she shut the door behind her. "New doctor is such a moron. He thinks he owns the staff." she finished, sitting down in front of the young couple, with Ava's file in her hand.

"It's fine." said Georgie.

"Hi Ava," smiled Robin. "How you feeling today?" she asked her cousin.

"Better." said the child. Any other doctor and Ava would be shy at first. She knew Robin, and felt comfortable around her.

"That's good. You excited to be a big sister?" Robin asked her agian.

"Yeah. Baby is still a little peanut like me only smaller." said Ava, both of her parents smiling at her.

"Yeah, still needs to grow more inside Mommy's belly before the baby is born huh?" said Robin. Ava nodded.

"Then I can hold my brover or sister." said Ava.

"Yes you can." said Robin, with a small smile. She then looked at Georgie and Dillon after talking to Ava.

"Well I have good news and bad news." she began. "And by the look on your faces, I know you'd like to hear the good news first." Robin continued.

"Totally." said Dillon.

"Absolutly." said Georgie, both in unison.

"It's nothing fatal, but a very rare and serious condition known as Aplastic anemia. Which can develope at any age, and come on suddenly or develope slowly over weeks or months." explained Robin. Georgie and Dillon were all ears.

"Okay and what is Aplastic..anmenia?" asked Dillon.

"It's when your body stops producing enough new blood cells." Dr. Scorpio answered. "In Ava's case, her blood cell levels are very low. The bruises on her legs are one of the many symptoms that result from a shortage of her red blood cells." she continued. Georgie's question she was planning to ask after Dillon, had already been answered. She thought of the most important question they both wanted answered.

"Is there any treatment for her?" Georgie asked, her legs crossed and return her eyes at Robin.

"I've looked further into it," Robin nodded." and our best option is for Ava to have a bone marrow transplant." she continued. Dillon saw the sheer worry in Georgie's eyes, and put his free hand on her lower back, rubbing it soothingly.

"Being her parents, either one of you could be the donor." Robin finished.

"I'll do it." Georgie and Dillon said in unison once more.

"Georgie your pregnant, I don't want to have to worry about all three of you." Dillon said.

"Dillon I have to. I"ll do it." said Georgie. He studied her eyes, then looked down at their daughter who was playing with Dillon's thumb ring.

"Alright." Dillon said, being defeated. He returned his gaze at Georgie. "You do it." he finished. She put her hand on the side of his face, looking into his eyes and soon moved her fingers down to his shoulder, playing with the small hairs behind his neck. She then brought her eyes over at Dr. Scorpio.

"When can we get this started?" she asked her cousin.

"As soon as possible." Robin answered her. "I'll check with my fiancee and see when he can assist me in the O.R." she finished with a light smile.

They left General Hospital after schedualing a date for the operation, reassured Ava that Mommy, Daddy, Robin, and Patrick will help make her all better soon, then stopped by the ice-cream parlor before returning home. The car ride was silent the whole way back to Decker Avenue. Dillon's left leg was still wrapped in a cast, and he used his other foot to shift between the gas and brake petals. Ava sat in her tan carseat looking at her Dora the Explorer book, recognizing the shapes and colors on the pages, saying some of them outloud. Georgie sat in the passengers seat and turned her head to look back at their daughter. The corner of her mouth formed a small smile, as she watched Ava flip through the book. That adorable little human being with Georgie's hair, Dillon's nose, and both of their brown eyes, was still their baby. She was more than their three year old little girl, Ava was their everything. Becoming parents at a young age changed Dillon and Georgie completely. Ava wasn't a mistake, and they both knew this the day she was born and looked up at them for the first time. She was an unplanned blessing that both of them would give their last breath for. Georgie soon turned her head and looked out the car window. The sun shinning in her glossy eyes and she squinted to protect her pupils, while she thought to herself how could this happen to their blessing? Why their child? She just got Dillon back, and now this. Georgie wipped her cheek and continued to stare out the window, as the cars in the other lane passed them by. Dillon glanced in his rearview mirror and lightly smiled at Ava, as she studied the shapes and colors located next to Dora on the last page. The same thoughts Georgie was thinking, had crossed his mind. He inhaled deeply, and returned his eyes on the road. Seconds later he glanced over at Georgie, knowing how much this was hurting her two. Without words he took her left hand, and she looked over at him while lacing her fingers with his. Dillon brought his eyes back at the road, softly brushing his thumb along Georgie's hand, while driving them all back home.

It was ten minutes to one o'clock. Georgie cleaned the kitchen table off from the peanut butter and jelly sandwich crumbs, while Ava played with Molly upstairs in her room. Dillon was being occupied with Roman and Lucas in the backyard, constructing a porch on Ava's playhouse they started months ago before the hotel catastrophe.

"Lucas, hand me that hammer you stole from me will ya?" asked Dillon, holding wood against the support beam for the floor of the porch and holding a nail with his front teeth.

"You shouldn't even be helping us right now Gimpy." said Lucas, giving his friend the hammer.

"Why? It's not like I need to climb a ladder or something." Dillon defended, putting the nail in place.

"He's a good kid Lucas," Roman began as he hammered his side of the porch. "Just wants to be a good father for his is all."

"I know he is Mr. Brady," said Lucas, measuring an uncut piece of wood. "Just like to bust him." he finished. Roman grinned and shook his head, putting another nail into the wood.

Inside the Quartermaine house, Kate kept Georgie company and told her much older friend about Ava's condition.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it's nothing fatal." said Kate, putting the chocolate chip cookies in the cookie jar. "You kids have been through enough as it is." she finished.

"Your telling me." Georgie said quietly, drying off Ava's cup.

"When is the operation?" Kate asked, closing the lid and putting the jar back on top of the refrigerator.

"After memorial day." said Georgie, returning the cup into the cabinet.

"She'll be fine sweetheart. Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Drake are great at what they do. Saved my Roman from leaving me to raise four children on my own." said Kate, she looked at her young friend. "Your daughter will be in good hands." she finished.

"Your something else Mrs. Brady," said Georgie, behind a small smile as she dried off one last cup and put it back in the cabinet. "Always know the right thing to say." she added, and looked at the other woman with lighter hair.

"It's not about knowing what to say honey," Kate began. "It's giving hope a chance to float up. Life is," she sighed and looked out the window for a second. "Such a bizzare thing we can't quit understand. But once we live it, we soon realise what it's all about. Just need to have the right gear to weather the storm along the way." said Kate. She looked at Roman in the backyard with Lucas and Dillon. "Once you find that comfort to shelter you throughout every storm, life just seems to be less bizzare and complicated than it started out." she finished, and turned her head back at Georgie, who soon looked out the same window.

"I think I know what you mean Kate." said Georgie, her brown eyes gazing at the guy she fell in love with at fifteen, who she now calls her husband.

**Chapter 18 - **_Conquering Hero_

"Feel kinda, awkward about going to this memorial service." said Dillon, looking in the full length mirror while trying to put a loop in his black tie. "Like I don't belong there or something." he added.

"If you don't feel right about it then we could just stay home." said Georgie, sitting on the side of their bed while slipping her foot inside the high heel shoe, using her finger to help.

"No, I want to go. Pay my respects." said Dillon, loosening the fabric around his neck. Georgie saw him struggling and got up off of the bed.

"Come 'er." she said, walking up to her husband. He turned around and let his hands fall down at his sides, annoyed with the tie and allowing her to fix it. "I know it's a little weird for you to be there, but I also think," She made a criss-cross and inserted the end of the tiethrough the loop. "it'll be good for you. You know? Maybe even give you closure." Georgie finished.

"Yeah. Thank you." Dillon smiled, when Georgie adjusted his black tie. "I just -"

"-Mommy.."Ava came running into her parents' bedroom, wearing a little black velvet dress Georgie had picked out for her and helped her put it on earlier. Her chesnut dark hair in a french braid, with a small white hairtie holding her curls at the end. "I can't get this stupid buckle!" she finished, showing her mother her foot. Georgie knelt down to Ava's level.

"Baby I told you to get your other shoes. These are the ones that hurt your piggy toes." said Georgie, taking the black dressy shoe off her.

"Noo.. them ones are ugly." Ava protested, covering her foot so Georgie couldn't succeed at removing the shoe. "They don't got with my pretty dress." she finished.

"Ava their not ugly, they match perfectly with this dress." said Georgie, looking in her daughter's eyes. "Go get your new shoes like I told you." she finished.

"Okay." Ava said defeated, and angrily marched out of the room to get her other shoes that fit her better. Georgie stood back up and walked over to her jewelry box.

"Boy you can't tell she's gonna be four." Dillon sarcasticly said, while throwing on his black suit jacket over his white long sleeve dress shirt. "Think Maxie's fashion sence rubbed off on our daughter." he finished.

"Just wait when she's a teenager," said Georgie, clasping a necklace around her neck. "then we'll really be in trouble." she finished. Dillon's feet carried him over to the bed, limping and he sat down on the end of it.

"When Ava's a teenager she's never leaving this house. Especially if she ever hangs out with a boy as crazy as I used to be." Dillon told her, tying his left shoe lace.

"Used to be?" Georgie repeated, turning her necklace so that the gold cross charm was in view on her chest. "You still are." she continued.

"Well, she's still not dating until she's thirty." said Dillon.

"Okay Mac." Georgie teased.

It was a huge house. Big enough to host a memorial service with more than fourty people as guests. Dillon was still limping on his left leg, and used a cane to help him walk. Aside from a broken leg, he realised he did more damage to it than he thought. Georgie walked beside him, holding his upper arm for more support while Ava held onto his other hand, as they entered the home his father used to live in. Dillon's eyes scanned the interior, while waiting in line to sign the guest book and greet his half sisters. He looked up in front of him where the long spiral stairecase met the floor of the foyer. He imagined slidding down the banaster if he had the chance to grow up here. Above the stairs hanging on the wall, were several portraits of Paul and his other two children, Rachel and Susan when they were younger. A few grandchildren as well. Dillon invisioned a picture of himself as a kid next to them, or possibly a family portrait of everyone - himself included. The space next to that photo, could have been the perfect spot to hang a portait of him, Georgie, and Ava. He looked over to the left of the foyer, and noticed a doorway entrance leading to another room. He wondered if the kitchen where all of their breakfasts and dinners could have taken place was in there. Were they anything like the buffes at the Quartermaine mansion? Or even the breakfasts and dinners he loved more with his girls? Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter feasts were probably in the dinning room down the hall, where Paul would have invited Dillon and Georgie to eat holiday dinners with him and the rest of the family. This might have been another place for him to call home, he continued to procrastinate to hisself.

"Dillon," said Susan with a small smile. "I'm so glad you and Georgie decided to come after all." she finished.

"Hi. Good to see you again," Dillon kindly said, while gently shaking her hand. "I'm so sorry for your lose." he finished.

"Thank you. He was your father too you know. Would have been happy to see you here." said Susan.

"I'm happy to be here." Dillon said, releasing his hand from his half sister. "Wish I had known him better."

"Thank you for coming." said Rachel with a soft smile. Dillon nodded politly. "It's so nice to have you here." she added.

"I'm so sorry." said Georgie, generously taking Susan's hand in a sympathetic gesture.

"Thank you for being here. Means alot." Susan said.

"Nice to see you both again." Georgie said to Rachel and Susan.

"You too. We appreciate you being here." said Rachel. She looked down at the short, brown-eyed girl standing next to Dillon, holding his hand.

"Thank you for coming Ava." Rachel smiled at her niece.

"Your welcome." the child kindly said back, playing with the small lace trim on the middle of her black velvet dress.

"You can join everyone in the living room," Susan began, while looking at her brother and then to Georgie, motioning with a tilt of her head the direction of the room on the right. "Service will be starting in a few minutes." she finished.

"Okay. C'mon peanut." Dillon said in a low tone, looking down at his daughter and walked with Georgie. Ava held onto his hand and followed her parents to the next room. The parlor was swomped with people. Some were already seated, while others mingled and comforted one another before taking their seats. The Quartermaines found three available white chairs in the second row, and sat down. Ava being in between her parents, curiously looked around at the strangers in the room.

"It's big here like Gramma Tracy's house." said Ava, looking up at her mother.

"I know." Georgie smiled, returning her eyes down at Ava.

"Do you remember whose house this is peanut?" Dillon asked the three year old, looking down at her. She turned her head towards Dillon.

"Yeah. YOUR Daddy's." she smiled up at him, pointing with her small finger.

"That's right." Dillon said back with the same expression. He had already told her before they left Port Charles, whose house they were going to visit. He just liked to challenge Ava and be proud of how smart she is.

Dillon observed thier surroundings, and glanced around at the people in the living room. He theorized who everyone was to him. Cousins, aunts, uncles, second and third cousins, his nieces and nephews, or the guy sitting in front of them possibly an old friend of his father's. The woman standing next to the flowers wipping her eyes with a kleenex tissue, might even be his father's wife. She looked to be almost around the same age as Tracy. She had shoulder length hair, brunette with carmel highlights to add deeper shine, and wore plenty of jewelry. Dillon woundered if she was mean or kind-hearted beneath the makeup and expensive clothing. If she ever would have accepted him as her step-son. Everyone was now seated, and voices lowered to a dull whisper which soon became silence as the memorial service for Paul Hornsby began. The minister welcomed everyone and began speaking.

"Daddy, I can't see." Ava whispered to Dillon. He picked her up and sat Ava on his lap, then moved over to Georgie in the vaccant chair that was once used by their daughter.

"That better?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded, and he kissed her cheek.

"As we say goodbye to Paul Hornsby," the minister continued. "We honor his memory with this memorial, and celebrate his eternal life in heaven with our lord Jesus Christ. May he rest in peace and continue to live on in our hearts. For he shall be dearly missed by all of those who loved and knew him. At this time I'd like for Paul's wife, Karen to share with us her thoughts and memories of the man we all came here to remember." the minister finished, and stood away from the podeum for Karen Hornsby to take over from there. She walked over to the front of the room and began speaking.

"I'd first like to thank everyone for being here today," Karen opened up. "to help say goodbye to a very special man close to my heart, and all of us who loved him." she paused, holding back tears. "I know if he were here he'd tell us to stop wallowing in sorrow, and play the music louder." she smiled. "He sure did make me laugh. He was a hard working man, I didn't agree of what he did for a living, and there were times when he'd be gone for weeks at a time. But when he did come home, he would spend every minute he had left from that day, with his family." said Karen. Dillon listened as the woman continued to talk about Paul, and how he once was when he was alive. The same man who walked out on him and Tracy, was also ironically the same kind of person Dillon had always thought of how he wanted or wished for his father to be, when he was growing up. Dillon soon discovered that his love for movies was also his father's favorite pass time. Georgie looked over at Dillon, and laced her fingers between his. She saw the sudden deep sadness in her husband's eyes, and held his hand in her lap. Dillon felt the gentle touch of her thumb lightly sweeping across his skin, with their fingers inertwined together. He met her eyes with his own brown ones. The corner of his lips stretched lightly. Georgie softly returned the same facial movement, and they both eventually brought their attention back to Karen.

When the memorial service came to an end, and people stood up to leave, Georgie and Dillon soon said their goodbyes to his other family.

"Keep in touch now," Karen said to Dillon. "Don't be a stranger to your sisters anymore." she finished kindly.

"Alright." Dillon politly smiled. "It was nice meeting you." he finished.

"You too." she responded back.

Hours had passed, and Dillon, Georgie, and Ava were now back home. The stars were out and everyone else in Port Charles had turned in for the night. Except for the owls and crickets. Georgie turned on her side and moved closer to Dillon, reaching for him to lay on his chest, and retrieve the blankets he stole from her. She soon discovered she was the only one in their bed. She gradually opened her brown eyes, squinted to look at the digital clock by their bedside that read 1:20 AM, and soon escaped from the covers. She found her silk baby blue robe, and wrapped it around her body, covering the small buldge of her belly. Her feet slithered in her slippers. Georgie walked by Ava's room, and smiled lightly when she saw the toddler in the crack of the half opened door, sleeping peacefully on her small back. She made her way downstairs and noticed the front door was still open. She walked further and pushed the screen storm door, and gently closed it behind her, meeting the floor of the front porch. Her mind was now at ease when she saw Dillon sitting on the first step.

"Hey." Dillon quietly said, as felt her presence and looked up at his wife.

"Hi." Georgie returned in the same tone. "Whatta you doing out here? I was hoping to reach over and find my husband in bed with me, hogging all of the blankets." she finished, and then sat down on the porch step beside him.

"I didn't mean to make you worry." said Dillon, looking back out at the nature view and houses in front of them. "Couldn't sleep." he finished.

"Still thinking about Paul?" Georgie asked him, laying her hands and arms in her lap. She knew he was. He was quiet the whole way home earlier this afternoon. The crickets chirped, and were soon cut off by a human voice.

"It didn't really hit me that he's dead," Dillon began. "until we walked into that house. Seeing my half-sisters again, meeting his wife -" he paused. "all of those other people I'm somehow related to." Dillon scratched the back of his head, and folded his arms on both of his knees. "After all these years of woundering who my father was, you know? What kind of life he had while me and my mother moved from place to place. He was just, a regular Joe with a wife and two other kids, and a mobster. The Sonny Corinthos kind." said Dillon. Georgie looked at him and continued to listen. He lowered his head and exhaled, then raised it back up.

"Despite his mocho alter ego, and his other family my father still loved me. All I did was hate him for abondoning me and my mother." Dillon finished. Georgie snaked her left arm behind her husband's neck, resting her palm on his shoulder, and her chin nestled on the opposite shoulder. Dillon held onto Georgie's right hand that was on his forearm.

"You had every right to." She started. "He left when you were a baby. Dillon he would have been very proud of the man you grew up to be." Georgie finished, looking at him with their bodies close together.

"I could have saved him in that fire." Dillon quietly spoke, looking down at their joined hands and brushing his thumb along Georgie's slim pinky.

"You did. Babe he was still alive when the paramedics pulled him out. You can't blame yourself for what happened to him." said Georgie. Dillon's eyes swelled up. He was angry at Paul for many reasons, but he was also angry at himself for not trying harder to help save his father in the burning hotel.

"I still could have gotten him out sooner after you left." Dillon said with guilt.

"Dillon," Georgie began, her chin leaving his shoulder. "look at me." she continued. He obliged and brought his glossy brown eyes to her face. "You were _amazing_ in that hotel fire. You got me out in time, and you risked your own life to try and save Paul too. Which you did. He died from heart failure." she then cupped his smooth shaven face in her hands. "You are _not_ responsible for his death." Georgie said so strongly. "I know it, your sisters know it, and so does your father. Dillon you were a hero that night." she smiled. "And if Paul were here I'm sure he would agree." Georgie finished. There was a short pause.

"God I love you." Dillon deeply exhaled, to Georgie. The corner of her lip stretched slightly.

"I love you too." Georgie whispered back to him. Dillon's eyes released tears of grief for his father, and she mouthed 'It's okay'. Bringing his head to fall at her chest as she held him in her arms, comforting her husband while he wept.


	7. Chapters 19 through 22

**Chapter 19 - **_Shooting Fireworks_

Their house wasn't the biggest one on the block, but Maxie and Kyle's backyard was large enough to have a Memorial Day barbique with family and close friends. A swing set like the one Ava has, stood in front of an Oak tree just waiting for all of the kids to play on it. However, they were more occupied with a game of hide-and-seek instead. Kyle, Dillon, Patrick, Diego, and Jason all morphed into their inner child while playing along with the young adolescents.

"Found you Daddy!" Four year old Alexander shouted to Jason, who him and Sam had adopted just a few months ago.

"You got me buddy." Jason laughed, while surrendering behind a bush. "Let's go look for everyone else." he added. Alex took his father's hand as they searched the backyard for Dillon, Ava, Kyle, Molly, Patrick, Kristina, and Diego.

"So Robin, you find a wedding gown you like yet?" Sam asked, while reaching for the macarroni salad to put on her son's plate.

"Actually I found three of them." Robin answered, getting a bun for her hotdog. "I just don't know which one I want." she finished.

"We were in the store for more than two hours yesturday," Georgie began, while picking up a paper plate for Ava. "choosing which one looked better."

"She's lying, thats how long we were waiting for Ms. Georgie to try on a bridesmaid gown." said Maxie, bouncing Jesse on her lap.

"I didn't take that long." Georgie defended. "I needed to make sure there was going to be enough room for my belly." she finished, putting the kool-aid back in the red cooler that was on the ground. Kids laughing and birds chirping in the background while the women talked.

"Hey its not our fault you always manage to get pregnant when someone's getting married." Maxie teased. Georgie stole a piece of macarroni from Lulu's plate and playfully threw it at her sister's forehead.

"Well I think you should go with the strapless, victorian -" Felica paused when she saw Patrick coming up by the picinic table, grabbing his beer. "tampon that is so much better than the Playtex." she finished, looking back at the girls. Patrick was stummped when he could not think of what the women were laughing at.

"Alright, alright what did I miss?" he asked, holding the beer bottle at his midwaist.

"There talking about tampons Patrick," said Mac by the grill, with a tong in his right hand turning the hotdogs and hamburgers. "something us men have no knowledge about, nor do we want to know." he finished. Kyle would have been at the grill cooking the food, but he was too busy with the kids. Mac had to replace his position as the head chef.

"Oh c'mon Mac, I'm a docor. There's nothing I haven't seen before." Patrick smirked.

"Point taken." Mac agreed, closing the top of the grill while the food continued to cook.

The children laughter was soon mixed with a single loud cry of a little girl. Georgie turned her head along with others, and knew whose cry that was.

"Okay honey, it's okay." said Dillon, picking up his weeping daughter by the swing set who quickly latched onto him, her arms around his neck. She deeply cried with her head on his chest.

"I know.." Dillon soothingly said to Ava, while gently rubbing her small back. "We'll put something on it peanut." he finished, as he carried her to the picinic table. Georgie already met him in the middle of the yard.

"What happend?" she franticly asked.

"She got stung by a bee." Dillon told her. "I swatted it away but it still got her on the shoulder somehow." he finished.

"Bummle beee.." Ava cried, looking at her mother as the tears strolled down her small face.

"Oww its okay sweetpea," Georgie brushed the loose strainds of hair away from the child's eyes. "I know it hurts. Daddy and I will put something on it." she comforted.

"What happened?" Lulu asked, when Georgie and Dillon were at the picinic table.

"She got stung by a bee." Georgie answered her, moving Ava's spagetti strap from her light pink tank top away so she can see the mark left by the insect, while Dillon held their daughter on his lap.

"I'll go see what I have in the house. Mom, take the baby for me?" said Maxie, handing Jesse over to Felicia, then left the picinic table.

"Maxie!" Robin shouted to her cousin, before she went into the house. "Just get baking soda and vinegar if you can't find anything." she continued, bending down on her knees in front of Ava, then turned her head back to look at the bee sting.

"Okay." said Maxie, and went into the house.

"Oou.. you must have been sweeter than a sunflower to that bee." Robin said to Ava.

"It - hurts." she said in between weeps. Dillon softly kissed her wet cheek, and Georgie gently rubbed her back.

"I know, we're gonna put some medicine on it for you honey." said Robin, looking up at the three year old on Dillon's lap.

"Then it - all better soon?" Ava asked in a weepy voice.

"Yeah honey/peanut it'll be better soon." Georgie and Dillon both soothingly said in unison. Maxie finaly came back out with the remedies Robin had suggested and handed them to her. Dr. Scorpio gently dabbed a small amount of the baking soda over the swollen skin, and held Ava's small arm. She waited a few seconds before adding the vinegar.

"Is it gonna sting?" Ava asked, more calmer now.

"Nope. It's gonna take the bee stinger out so you wont have anymore pain." Robin gently explained, as she softly lathered a nickle amount of vinegar on the wound. Then slowly blew on it. Everyone was gathered around Dillon, Ava, Georgie, and Robin.

"How's it feel now doodlebug?" asked Georgie, moving one of Ava's low ponytails off of her small neck.

"Still sore." Ava sniffled.

"It'll feel better soon munchkin." said Dillon, wipping her cheek.

"You okay Av?" four year old Molly asked her friend, gently rubbing her leg. Ava nodded.

"Yeah.. she's a tough cookie like her dad." said Kyle.

The night summer sky was being light up with fireworks, as everyone at Kyle and Maxie's house admired them from below. It wasn't Independence day yet, and far from it, but that didn't stop Kyle Radcliff from setting them off with help from Diego. The neighbors didn't care too much either. Jason and Sam sat with their son Alex on a blanket, along with Kristina and Molly, looking up at the sky as it was being decorated with colors of blue, red, yellow, and green. Mac and Felicia were sitting on top of the picinic table together, admiring the multi-colored flames in the sky above them. Robin sat on a blanket with Patrick, her back leaned into his chest with his arms around her, as they gazed up at the bright colors shooting in the sky. Just a few inches away from the soon-to-be married couple, were a small family of three, soon-to-be four. Dillon and Georgie sat with Ava on a blanket, looking up at the fireworks making colorful designs in the sky. Dillon's arms securely wrapped around Georgie, with her body against her husband's chest, and the back of her head laying on his shoulder. Ava found a comfortable position also, sitting in between her mother's legs. Her lower back leaning against Georgie's small buldge of a belly, and her head rested on her mother's upper abdomen. Ava was affraid at first, not wanting to 'squish' the baby if she leaned against Georgie's stomach. She had told Ava the baby was safe inside her belly, and wouldn't be squished. Dillon looked down and softly kissed Georgie's temple, as the fireworks continued to shoot up in the sky.

**Chapter 20 - **_The Longest Day_

It was the day they both dreaded, and wanted to be over. At the same time they couldn't wait for it to be here sooner. There was nothing worse than hearing their child tell them that her boo-boos on her leg hurt when she touched them. Georgie and Dillon were relieved that today finaly came so Ava would not have to worry about anymore anonymous bruises. Same with them. The bee sting from a week ago, had no effect of Ava not being able to undergo a bone marrow transplant. They were glad for that. She needed this operation. Dillon's bone marrow wasn't a perfect match for Ava. If Georgie hadn't been two months pregnant, she would have been the next of keen to be Ava's donor. Thankfully after days of trying to find another perfect match, Maxie was the winner.

Time crept its way further, and Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Drake were prepping for the surgery. Dillon and Georgie stood by Ava laying on a gurny, with her Dora the Explorer plush toy on the gurny next to her, and a blanket covering her small body. Elizabeth and Emily genrously waited before taking the toddler into the OR.

"I scared Daddy.." Ava's voice broke, looking up at Dillon. Georgie covered her mouth and layed her forehead on Dillon's shoulder, trying to hide her tears from their daughter.

"I know honey, it's okay," he bent down and soothingly talked to her, gently brushing his thumb along the back of her small hand as he held it. "you don't have to be scared peanut. Robin and Patrick are gonna help make you better." he smiled. "Mommy and I will be right here when you wake up okay?" he continued.

"K." Ava quietly said.

"I love you." he whispered, and kissed her small forehead.

"You're gonna be okay doodlebug," Georgie soothingly murmured, bent down and softly ran the back of her fingers along Ava's cheek. "There's nothing to be scared of sweetpea. Daddy and I will see you soon." she smiled, then kissed Ava's small forehead as well. "I love you." she whispered agianst her skin, Georgie's tear moistened Ava's meshed hospital cap on her head. She then stood back up. Dillon soon released his hand from Ava's, and Liz and Emily gradually pushed the gurny towards the OR. Georgie and Dillon held each other as they watched their daughter be wheeled down the hall. Georgie wrapped her arms around behind her husband's neck in a hug. He returned it and put his hand behind her head on her chesnut brown hair, as he could hear Georgie's soft sobs. He began whispering sweet words of comfort in her ear. Maxie was now asleep in a gurny next to her niece in the operating room. Dr. Monica Quartermaine stood by Ava's head, telling her how brave she is. Monica asked Ava to count backwards from the highest number she could. Ava started at ten, and stopped at five when she became very tired...

The General Hospital waiting room was being occupied by Mac, Felicia, Kyle, Tracy, Ned, Lulu, and Diego, all waiting for Ava and Maxie's operation to be over. Hoping and silently praying for the best outcome.

"Thanks." said Felica, when Mac handed her some water and sat down beside her on the cushioned chair. She swallowed the liquid down in her throat, then broke the silence.

"You know watching Georgie and Dillon go through agony of waiting for their daughter to come out of surgery, reminds me of when Maxie was undergoing a heart transplant." Felicia said, looking at Mac. "It's like we're reliving that nightmare all over again." Mac took her hand in his.

"This nightmare will be over soon too." He said. "All of our girls are fighters. Including our granddaughter." Mac continued. Across from them sat Lulu, Diego, and Kyle.

"Dude it's been two hours already." said Kyle, leaning his head back against the wall, while holding a sleeping Jesse in his arms. "When are we gonna know something?" he finished.

"Chill man, we will. These things take time." said Diego, looking at his friend while sitting next to his girlfriend Lulu of two years, asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.

"I know I just hate hospitals. I hate not knowing what's happening in there." said Kyle. "When Maxie was giving birth to J.T., man that was so exciting." he smiled. "Aside from her yelling and blaming me of course. You know, I was there? I knew what was happening, and that she was gonna be okay." he finished, gently rubbing his son JesseTaylor on the back, as he slept on Kyle's chest. "I mean I know she's only donating her bone marrow to Ava. I just, still worry." he added. Tracy got up out of her seat and left Ned, then walked over to her other son who was leaning against the wall by the tall plant. She didn't need to ask him how he was doing, Tracy was smart enough and knew from experience to know how he was feeling right now. She is a parent herself too after all.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked him. Dillon uncrossed his arms and lazily put his hands inside his pants pockets. He lightly shook his head.

"No. Thanks though." He answered. "The only thing I want more right now is for my little girl to be okay." he finished.

"I know sweetheart." Tracy said. "She will be."

Georgie was anxiously, and nervously pacing back and forth, playing with the small chain around her neck. Dillon saw her, and resigned from his conversation with his mother. Georgie needed him right now. If he wasn't able to hold Ava's hand in the OR right now and tell her everything is going to be okay, then he knew he was able to hold at least one of his girls to comfort. Dillon walked over to his wife. She soon settled and met his gaze.

"It's just like before," Georgie said. Her arms folded under her chest. "just waited and waited while we were out here not being able to do anything for her." Her eyes were glossy. "She's our baby Dillon," Georgie broke down in tears. "she has to be okay after this.. " she cried. Dillon cupped her face in his palm.

"She will." he told her. "Ava is a Quartermaine. She's a fighter. Maxie's bone marrow is gonna save her life." he finished. Georgie weepingly exhaled, and Dillon gently pulled her body into him as she cried in his chest. Dillon's eyes were also glossy, and he fought hard to hold back any tears from reaching his face. He kissed Georgie's hair, and soothingly rubbed her lower back with his other hand in their embrace.

**Chapter 21 - **_Longest Day Ever_

If ever there was a time when it seemed the day was never-ending this was it. The surgery had taken more than four hours, and after long dragging moments of sitting in the white painted room, the wait was finaly over. Patrick came walking towards the anxious family members of Maxie and Ava, still wearing his green scrubs. His hands were throughly cleaned and his mask off of his face, but still around his neck. Everyone sitting in the waiting room nearly jumped out of their seats when Patrick approached them. Georgie and Dillon were already as soon as they saw Dr. Drake.

"How's Ava?Maxie?" Dillon asked.

"Good," Patrick responded, his hands on both of his hips. "Everything looks great. They're in seperate recovery rooms, Robin is with Ava right now in pediatrics hooking her up to an I.V. Surgery went very well." he continued. Georgie released her arms from behind Dillon's neck, and escaped their embrace. "Ava is in the clear." Patrick finished.

"Can we see them?" Georgie asked, beating everyone in the room to the question on all their minds.

"Sure." he smiled. "Ava's in room 110, Maxie two doors down." he finished.

"Thank you." said Georgie, putting her right foot in front of her left.

"Thank you, so much Patrick." Dillon repeated, as he followed his wife to Pediatrics were children patients were resting. Mac, Felicia, Kyle, Diego, and Lulu went to visit Maxie first, while Ned and Tracy walked down the hall to their neice and granddaughter's room. Robin had met them in the hall and informed Ava's parents that she is still sleeping.

Room 110 was of average size and decorated with cartoon characters on the off-white walls. Dillon and Georgie had entered the room and quietly carried their feet over to their daughter's bedside. Two bars were on each side of the matress, making sure that if Ava were to roll over she wouldn't fall off. Ned and Tracy both stood at the foot of the hospital bed. There was silence. The only sound heared was a continuing beeping sound in a smooth ryhthem, monitoring Ava's heartbeat as she slept. Dillon held Ava's small right hand in his, looking at her and silently thanking anyone who was listening that his little girl was alright. Georgie stood next to him and softly brushed Ava's dark hair with her hand, starring at their three year old toddler with the same joyful expression on her face as her husband. Most likely gratfully praying as well. Her dream was scary, then became sweeter. It shortly ended and she began opening her brown eyes, searching the room while not knowing where she was. Ava became less worried when she finaly saw her Mommy and Daddy. They were right beside her when she woke up, just as they promised. She moved the hand Dillon wasn't holding, and rubbed her fatigue brown eyes for clearer vision.

"Hi sleeping beauty." Dillon quietly said behind a soft smile.

"Hi Daddy." Ava graugly answered him back, her free little hand falling at her side after touching her eyes. She looked at Georgie next.

"Mommy you crying..." She sympathedicly said. Ava never liked to see her mother that way.

"Yeah. Its okay to cry when you're _so_ happy." Georgie told her, behind a gentle smile and weepy voice, moving a strand of hair away from her daughter's face.

"Aunt Maxie okay too?" Ava asked her mother.

"Yeah sweetpea she's okay," Georgie began. "she's just sleeping in the other room. How do you feel?" she added, her hand gently running down the side of Ava's small cheek.

"Sleepy. My leg still huwrts." Ava answered her in her own toddler accent, using her free hand to trace the stitching on the pillow.

"It'll be sore for a couple days peanut." Dillon comfortly said, softly brushing his thumb along her small right hand. "You won't have anymore pain after that." he finished.

"And after you get better," Ned started. "we still have to beat Gramma Tracy at Candyland." he finished.

"Yeah." Ava lightly smiled at the idea. "But Gramma Tracy better than you though Uncle Ned." she added, with a grin. Georgie and Dillon amusingly gasped and looked at Ned, their mouths dropped at their child's joke.

"Oh really?" Ned denied. Ava nodded with an upsidedown frown.

"That's my granddaughter." Tracy gloated, and proudly grinned.

The long day continued on. Georgie and Dillon soon pried themselves out of Ava's room and found Maxie's down the hall. Thanking her numerous times for what she did for their daughter. Felicia, Mac, Kyle, Diego, and Lulu eventually entered Ava's room soon after their visit with Maxie. They all told the child in their own way how happy they were to see her. Throughout each visit, Ava's hospital room started to collect balloons, gifts, and teddy bears. Roman and Kate Brady also came to see their 'adoptive grandchild'. Maxie's room held flowers, gifts, and balloons of care from family and friends as well. The long day proceeded, which soon became late in the evening. Dillon's knuckles met her door and he knocked even though it was open. Maxie turned her head.

"Hey." she tranquily said, still exhausted but unable to rest her eyes.

"Hi." Dillon whispered, entering his sister-in-law's room holding a small stuffed animal. "I didn't mean to wake you up. Wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

"You didn't." said Maxie. "I can never sleep in this place. How's my favorite niece doing?" she added.

"Good." said Dillon, making a place to sit by her bedside. Kyle snoring on a chair behind him, while baby Jesse slept in a crib that was brought in Maxie's room earlier today. "she finaly fell asleep. Had to sing the 'picture song' since we don't have any books. And, she wanted me to give you Teddy," Dillon continued while putting the stuffed bear on Maxie's bed. "incase you can't sleep." he quoted Ava.

"Very thoughtful of her." Maxie smiled, admiring the small brown bear in her hands.

"Look Maxie, I know Georgie and I have said this a thousand times already," Dillon began. "but thank you, for what you did. Ava would probably still be waiting for a transplant right now if you hadn't volunteered."

"Well I love that little girl, and you know I'd do anything for her." Maxie said, laying the stuffed animal on her lap. "And my two best friends in the entire world. Aside from Sam." she finished.

"Back at ya." Dillon said with a light smile. The room was quiet for a mere second. Dillon sighed.

"This seemed like, the longest day ever." He started. "Waiting and waiting for you and Ava to come out of surgery, anxious to see you two again," he sumerized.

"Just wanted it to be over so we can all go back to being happy." Maxie said for him.

"Exactly." Dillon agreed. He adjusted himself on the stool, in a more comfortable position.

"Georgie tell you we went to my father's funeral a couple weeks ago?" he asked.

"Yep. Must have been awkward for you though right? You barely knew him." said Maxie, leaning her head back onto the pillow.

"It was at first. After being in Paul's house and seeing my half sisters, felt less awkward. Having Georgie and Ava there with me I was more comfortable." Dillon told her. "Then when we came back home," he continued, while looking down at the floor to rest his left foot on the small bar of the stool. "I realised the only place I ever really belonged is here in Port Charles with my two girls." he looked back up at Maxie. "I know I'm sounding, cliche or a bit sentimental or whatever." Maxie lightly smiled and continued to listen to her friend and brother-in-law. "But after what happened in New Orleans with the hotel fire, Ava needing a bone marrow transplant," he continued. "Just made me realise how much more Georgie and Ava mean to me. You know? Without them.." Dillon trailed off, lowering his head and slightly paused. "I don't even want to think about it to be honest." he returned his head back up. "And - I'm rambling while all you probably want to do is sleep." he finished.

"No, it's okay." said Maxie. "I always enjoy our chats. Even though you have a major tendency to talk about my little sister non-stop." she continued.

"Yeah." Dillon exhaled with a grin. "It's a habit. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize Dillon." Maxie began. "You're crazy about Georgie, you have been for as long as I've known you." she breathed. "And since were on the subject of honesty, I really am glad that you two have been together this long. Most first loves fade away." she finished.

"Wow. Someone's been catching up on romance movies." Dillon teased.

"I'm serious. You're both lucky." Maxie said. Dillon appreciatly nodded.

"What about you and Kyle? You guys still fighting as much?" Dillon asked.

"Not recently." Maxie answered him. She brushed her fingers over the teddy bear's eyes and nose, looking at it. "Kyle and I have that love/hate relationship. He pisses me off once in a while, I push his buttons, then a few hours later," she returned her eyes at Dillon. " we're back to liking each other and can't keep our hands to ourselves." she finished.

"Don't I know it." Dillon said, referring to him and his other half. Moments passed, and Elizabeth entered the room.

"How's your morpheen? We good for the rest of the night?" She asked Maxie, checking her Inervenous bag that transfered pain medication to her vains.

"Yeah. Not liking how I still can't feel my hip. But I'd rather have numbness than the pain." said Maxie.

"Me too. Alright well, see you in the morning. Bet you can't wait to be drugged up again once the morpheen wears off." said Elizabeth, putting a pen back in her pocket.

"Oh yeah." Maxie lightly smiled.

"I guess I better get back to Ava's room. Let you sleep." said Dillon, abandoning the stool.

"Okay. Tell her I said thank you for the bear, in the morning." Maxie said.

"You got it. G'nite Max." Dillon told her. "And someone should really put a muzzle on Mr. sawing wood over there." he added, as Kyle's snores grew louder.

"G'nite." Maxie chuckled.

Dillon returned to his daughter's hospital room and found both of his girls sound asleep. Georgie rested in a reclining chair only a few inches away from Ava's caged bed, blankets covering both of their bodies. Dillon leaned down and gently kissed Ava's forehead, before joining a spot next to his wife. He rearranged Georgie's covers, and delicatly pressed his lips on her temple. He then layed beside her on a different cushioned chair, and threw a blanket across his body. Dillon's eyes studied the two people in the room who have his last name. Mentally taking note how lost he would be if Georgie hadn't made it out alive in the hotel fire when he forced her to go ahead of him, or Ava still needing new bone marrow. The same incomplete feeling his wife was experiencing when Dillon was in a coma. He stopped himself from thinking about more what ifs, and focused on the fact that the two most important girls in his life were still breathing. The last thought put Dillon's mind at ease and he soon closed his brown eyes. The longest day was finaly over.

**Chapter 22 - **_French Maid_

The dog barked. The pot of coffee on the couner was making noises. The smell of pancakes and sausage filled the air in the kitchen. Everything seemed to be back to what it used to be in the Quartermaine household. Ava had been out of the hospital for just a week now, and Dillon's limp was currently a steady walk. Georgie had finaly finished her third semester at PCU, and was anxious to find out the rest of her grades to go with the A in her English class. Dillon assured her she had nothing to worry about. She was doing excellent in her classes long before the New Orleans mishap, and reminded her she has more than enough credits to graduate next year. Today was a good day. A better day than they had in the past three months. The pancakes were at their softest and freshest, and Dillon slopped them on two plates. His wasn't made yet.

"Daddy I think Jack need to go outside 'gain." said Ava, while moving her crayons and paper out of the way for her pancake to sit in front of her.

"No he just smells the food peanut." said Dillon, spreading butter on the pancakes as it melted over them. "Jack's breakfast is in his bowl over there." Dillon finished, pouring maple syrup onto the pancakes.

"I forgot how many times I pee in one day during this trimester." said Georgie, entering the kitchen and walking over to the couner. "This one mine?" she asked her husband.

"Yyyes Mame." said Dillon, handing her a fork.

"Thank you." said Georgie, taking the silverware from him with a look that always made Dillon's heart beat faster than it should. He winked at her, and then brought Ava's plate over to her.

"Thank you Daddy." Ava politly said to her father, picking up a fork.

"You're welcome Madame." said Dillon. Ava might have been bold sometimes or refuse to do something once in awhile, but the one thing she always did was say 'please' and 'thank you'. Her parents taught her well. They were proud she always uses her manners. Now if they could just get her to understand there are no monsters under her bed..

"What time did your sister say their reading Paul's will?" Georgie asked Dillon, while cutting a piece of pancake with her fork.

" 'Round noon." he answered her, mixing the pancake batter. "Not even sure I should go. I mean I know I told her I would but -"

"Dillon," Georgie interrupted him, then swallowed her food.

"What?" He said.

"Stop it. They want you to go, and obviously you're in your father's will. Why else would Rachel call and ask if you could be there?" Georgie continued, when the food reached her stomach.

"I know that Georgie." Dillon began, pouring the batter onto the frying pan. "It's just, all of a sudden I have this other family and it's all new to me. I spent half of my life woundering about my father, and now that I know who he was, ironically have siblings I just met - it's weird." he finished, flipping the pancake.

"Babe I know it's weird, but in time you'll gradually get used to it." Georgie said, and put some pancake in her mouth.

"You know you really should have majored in psycology or something, instead of English Lit." Dillon said, sticking the spatula under the pancake.

"Why?" Georgie swallowed.

"Because you would make a great psychiatrist." Dillon answered her.

"Being married to you for four years I'm surprised I haven't been to one yet." Georgie teased, cutting another piece of pancake.

"Ouch." Dillon joked.

"What's a syteatrist?" Ava asked, chewing her food.

"Chew with your mouth closed baby. A psychiatrist." Georgie corrected her. "And it's someone who helps people with their feelings when they don't know what to do."she finished.

"Like a doctor?" Ava compared, dipping her food in the maple syrup on her Dora plate.

"Yeah kinda." said Georgie.

Dillon soon joined Georgie and Ava at the breakfast table. Jack eventually stopped barking and found his non-human food for a couple more mouth fulls of Kibbles 'N Bits. Georgie was good at scrambled eggs. But nothing compared to Dillon's homemade pancakes. Aunt Jemima's didn't even come close to his. Ava and Georgie devoured theirs in a matter of minutes. Dillon was half way finished, and sipped on his coffee in between every other bit.

"Boy you must have been hungry doodlebug." said Georgie, looking at her daughter's plate and then her face.

"I was." said Ava, reaching for her plastic cup of milk and took a sip.

"Wanna go to the park today peanut?" Dillon asked her, putting his coffee mug down on the table.

"Yeah!"Ava excitedly answered after swallowing her milk. "Molly too Daddy?" she asked. Georgie left the table and brought her empty plate to the sink.

"You got it. As long as Alexis says she can. Then we'll all go after Mommy comes home from Kelly's." said Dillon. Glass shattered and both Ava and Dillon turned their heads.

"Shit!" Georgie cursed, bending down to pick up the broken plate. Her growing belly rested on her knees. Jack was under her feet again, causing her to miss the sink and drop the plate on the lenolym floor. Dillon got up to get a dust pan and broom.

"Mommy I help!" said Ava, slidding off her chair and walking over to Georgie in her pink Dora pajamas and white socks covering her small feet.

"No Ava don't touch that!" Georgie shouted, haulting her daughter with her hand from picking up the glass. "Stay over there!"

"I sorry.." Ava apologized, her voice remorsfull

"No baby, Mommy's sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just don't want you to cut yourself." said Georgie, looking into the toddler's brown eyes. "Go to the hall closet and help Daddy find the dust pan and broom okay?" she added. Ava obliged and scurried to the closet where Dillon was. Georgie cleaned up the mess as Dillon held the dust pan, while she carefully swept the glass in it. Ava watched from on the chair and let her parents know if they got it all. Dillon then dumped the broken plate into the garbage.

She was a great eater, but when it came to choosing out which clothes to wear she was picky, and changed her outfits more than once if she didn't like what Georgie picked out for her.

"Blue! No, no orwange!" Ava said loudly, while jumping up and down on her bed, trying to reach the ceiling.

"You don't have an orange shirt." said Georgie, turning around to look at her daughter while the dresser drawer was open. "And stop jumping on the bed, you're gonna get hurt." she finished, turning her head back and rumaging for a shirt to match Ava's little jean shorts.

"I be careful." The three year old promised, and landed on her bum on the matress.

"Here, come 'er." said Georgie, when she found a pink tank top. Ava climbed off of her bed and walked over to her mother. Georgie kneeled to Ava's level and helped her take off her pajama shirt. "Arms up baby." Georgie began. Ava raised her small arms in the air.

"Now Kate can't watch you today while Mommy's at work," she continued, and pulled Ava's pajamas over her head. "so you're going to play with Molly at her house instead."

"Okay." said Ava. Georgie put the small tank top over the child's head.

"You be gone for long time?" she asked her mother, while putting her small arms through both ends of the shirt.

"Nope." Georgie answered her, slidding Ava's long dark hair out of the back of the shirt. "I'll come get you after lunch. Then Daddy, you, and I can go to the park later. Molly too if she wants." she continued. Georgie then helped Ava put on her shorts.

"I zip it Mommy." said Ava, putting her little fingers on the zipper.

"K." Georgie said, then stood up to retrieve a hairbrush on Ava's 'Princess' vanity. "Want your hair up or down today?" Georgie asked her, sitting on the edge of Ava's bed.

"Up. Two pony tails this time pease." Ava said, showing Georgie her two short fingers. The 'L' in the last word not rolling off of her tongue.

"You got it. 'K turn around." said Georgie. Ava obliged and stood in front of her mother. Her two small hands rested on the top of Georgie's legs, as her hair was being brushed and stlyed in two ponytails.

"Very pretty." Georgie smiled when she was finished. Ava turned back around.

"Thank you Mommy." said Ava, looking at Georgie and her arms resting on her mother's legs. Georgie leaned down to meet the child's face.

"Your welcome doodlebug." she responded. "K go brush your teeth and then we'll be ready to go." she finished, after kissing the tip of Ava's nose.

Dillon locked their front door behind him, and walked over to their silver SUV. They weren't poor obviously, but they had enough money to be able to afford two vehicles.

"So I'll meet you at the park at what? 2:00 sound good?" Dillon asked his wife as she buckled Ava in her carseat.

"Yeah, thats fine." Georgie answered him, and handed Ava her Dora book that was on the floor.

" 'K. I'll see you later munchkin, be good." said Dillon, and kissed the child's cheek while the door was still open.

"Bye Daddy." said Ava.

"Bye. Have fun." said Dillon, and soon shut the back car door. He walked over to the driver's side where Georgie was seated. She reached to put her seatbelt on. She left the bottom strap under her growing belly. Dillon leaned his arms on the car window frame.

"Don't work too hard as a waitress. You still need to be the French Maid later tonight." he uttered, and moved his eyebrows up and dowm.

"Ugh," Georgie gasped and playfully rolled her eyes. "You're sick." she teased, then smirked at him. He grinned and leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Bye." Dillon said, after they broke their kiss.

"Au revoir Monsieur Quartermaine." Georgie said in a French accent. She turned on the car engine. "I'll be back to clean your house before your wife gets home." she continued in the same accent, seductivly.

"Ouu.." Dillon said in a deep masculine voice. Georgie beeped the horn after pulling out of their driveway and on the road, signaling one last goodbye. Dillon honked back in his car and then pulled out, heading to where his family kept the ELQ jet.

After dropping Ava off at Alexis', Georgie finaly made it to Kelly's diner. There were very little amount of customers at this hour, which gave Mike, Georgie, Lulu, and other staff a chance to relax for awhile.

"You do realise you just poured the salt into the sugar container right?" Georgie asked Lulu, while filling the napkin holder.

"Ugh!" Lulu said in frustration, and dumped the contents back into the bag. "You know, this is all his fault." she continued.

" 'His' meaning..Diego?" Georgie asked.

"Of course. Who else?" Lulu answered, and began pouring the sugar into the right container this time.

"What happened now?" Georgie woundered to her friend outloud, wipping the table.

"Nothing, he's just being a jerk. We had this whole argument," Lulu began while putting the sugar on the table. "about him wanting to work for his father. I told him he's gonna get himself killed but, I'm just the girlfriend and so what do I know?" she finished. Georgie walked over behind the register and returned the rag back behind it.

"Well Lu all I can say, is eventually he'll realise you were right about him not working for Alcazar, when he ends up in the hospital." said Georgie.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be a joke. Dillon stood next to his older half sister Susan on the couch, and continued to listen to Paul's attorney read them all the will. Seven hundred thousand dollars and thensome. To each of his children. Dillon was speechless. What could he possibly do with that much money? He thought. Pay back Georgie's college loan after she graduates. Put some away for Ava's future and their unborn child. The house could use some remodling. Film school. This was his opporitunity. He felt a little selfish to use it for that last reason. But Paul gave him this money, and he knew if his father were alive he would want Dillon to put half of it towards film school. If Georgie were with him Dillon did not doubt for a second that she would tell him the same thing.


	8. Chapters 23 through 26

**Chapter 23 - **_Better Days_

"Higher Mommy!" Ava brightly said, as Georgie continued to push her daughter on the park swings.

"K. Up to the sky?" Georgie asked her.

"Yeah. Up to the moon!" said Ava, holding tightly onto the chains and pumping her short legs in and out.

"Wow that's pretty high doodlebug." Georgie smiled.

"I come back." the toddler promised.

"Wanna go to the moon too Molly?" Georgie asked the four year old, who was swinging next to her childhood friend.

"Yeah!" Molly excitedly said, and Georgie pushed her higher.

"Mommy," Ava began, while swinging back and forth.

"What baby?" Georgie answered, while pushing both girls at the same time using both of her hands.

"How far is the moon?" Ava asked her, pumping her feet.

"Billons and billons of miles away." Georgie told her, pushing her as she returned back to Georgie.

"Billons and billons and trillons!" said Ava.

"Yep." said Georgie, continuing her motion of her hands.

"And the sun too?" Molly asked.

"The sun too." Georgie answered. Ava and Molly grew bored of the swings and found the slide. Georgie watched them from the park bench. After everything that had happened this year, today was finaly a better day. She was happy. Ava was happy. Dillon was alive and also happy. Their lives were back to normal. She took her eyes off of the kids for a second, and quiet her thoughts to look over at a male with spikey hair heading her way. 2 pm on the dot.

"Hey." Georgie greeted him.

"Hey." Dillon repeated, and eventually sat down next to her after kissing her cheek.

"So how'd it go?" Georgie started their conversation. Dillon scratched the back of his head.

"It uh, it was good." he answered her.

"Good?" she asked again, with a small chuckle.

"Yeah. Well okay, it was better than that." Dillon confessed, now looking at Georgie.

"Did he leave you anything?" Georgie curiously questioned once more, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear when the light wind blew it in her eyes.

"Oh he did. He left me alot of inheritance." Dillon told her. "All seven, hundred, thousand, dollars of it." he minutly said. Georgie's eyes widened.

"Are - are you," she began. They both smiled when she studdard. "are you serious?" she finaly let out.

"I kid you not." Dillon answered her.

"Oh my gosh!" Georgie hugged him. He returned his arms around her body in an embrace. "Dillon that's great!" she happily added in his arms.

"Yeah," he said back in the same way. They soon released from their hug.

"Do you know what this means? Babe you can definatly go to film school now." Georgie smiled.

"I know!" he grinned back. "And, we can pay off your student loan."

"I don't care about that." Georgie shook her head in the negative. "Not right now. All I want is for you to put yourself first for once. We'll definatly use the rest of the money for our kids." she finished.

"You're amazing. You know that?" Dillon stated, tucking a piece of hair behind Georgie's ear that escaped due to the minor wind.

"No, I'm not. I just love you." said Georgie. He returned those four words with a soft kiss to her lips.

"Daddy!" Ava excitedly said, running over to Dillon and breaking her parents' kiss.

"Hey..munchkin!" Dillon smiled, and extended his arms while Ava collapsed in them. He kissed her cheek in their embrace. Molly watched from a close distance.

"Did you have fun with Mommy and Molly today?" Dillon asked her.

"Yeah." Ava answered him, and released her small arms from behind her father's neck. "Kristina painted my nails and then I did hers and then Molly's." she rambled, and showed Dillon her light blue painted fingernails. He gasped.

"They look very pretty." said Dillon, looking at her small fingers.

"Thank you." said Ava, sitting on his lap. Georgie tucked in Ava's tag from her tank top that was peeking out.

"Your welcome. Let's see yours Molly." said Dillon. Molly held up her small hands.

"Very nice." he told her.

"Daddy will you push us on the swings now?" Ava asked Dillon, playing with his thin leather necklace.

"I sure will," said Dillon. The little girls cheered. "Only if you do one thing for Daddy." he added.

"What?" Ava asked.

"Plant a nice wet one right there." Dillon pointed to his right cheek. Ava kissed her father on the side of his face.

"Thank you." he smiled.

"Your welcome." said Ava.

" 'K race you to the swings." said Dillon, as he put his daughter back down on the ground and both girls began running towards the swings, while Ava's pigtails swang back and forth as she ran.

"You want me to push you too?" Dillon asked Georgie, behind a small smirk.

"Not this time." she answered him, returning the same facial exspression. Dillon soon joined his daughter and her friend by the swings, and pushed them. Ava told him to push her higher so she can reach the moon, while Georgie witnessed them from where she was still sitting. A small smile then formed on the corner of her lips. Today was definatly a good day. Her daughter is healthy again, her husband is alive and walking, the baby inside her womb was growing, and causing her belly to be slightly bigger than it normaly should be at this stage in pregnancy. The hard times were far behind them and it looked to be another brighter day tomorrow. Even if it wasn't, Georgie knew there was no storm that can possibly bring her family down again. They survived plenty this year and could handle any other storm ahead of them if it was in their future. All the proof Georgie needed was right in front of her by the park swings.

**Chapter 24 - **_I Got You Babe_

"Now its okay if you get paint on the floor, cause we covered it with plastic." Georgie told Ava, as she swayed her paintbrush back and forth on the wall.

"I already got some on my clothes Mommy." said Ava, moving her paint brush up and down to cover the light pink wall with white replacement.

"Thats okay. They're only your play clothes." said Georgie, reaching higher to paint. Ava's old toy room was big enough to be a nursery for the new babies. A crib on each side of the wall would be perfect, while the cedar rocking chair Georgie and Dillon used to sit in three years ago rocking a baby Ava to sleep, is going to take it's place by the window. A changing table standing in the far corner, near a small lamp. Georgie had this all planned out in her head after her and Dillon discovered another baby growing inside her womb at their last ultrasound. Of course she had to come back to earth first and catch her breath before that. Not to mention Dillon was still picking his jaw up off of the floor, and repeatedly asking the same question over and over to the doctor. She still gave him the same positive answer. Ava was beyond excited. Eventually the young couple accepted the fact their spontaneous rendevos concieved two babies that night.

"You're doing a great job doodlebug." said Georgie, looking down at the toddler painting next to her. Helping Mommy and Daddy paint the baby room seemd alot more fun today, than playing with her dolls or coloring a picture.

"Thank you." Ava responded, smearing the paint evenly on the wall. A few white paint spots decorated her pink long sleeve shirt and flared jeans. Georgie had some white dots on her blue maternity t-shirt also, while her hair away from her face and held back into a low ponytail. A small radio sat in the corner of the room on a chair while they painted.

"How'd you make out in there? Thought you feel in." Georgie asked Dillon, when she heard him coming back into the nursery, dressed in jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.

"Fine. That toilet is acting up again," Dillon answered her while picking up his paintbrush from on top of the paint can.

"I thought you and Lucas fixed it already?" Georgie told him, dipping her brush for more paint.

"We did. It's a piece of sh-" Dillon paused, remembering their three year old daughter was in the room. "crap. Need a new one." he finished, bringing the roller paintbrush covered in white to the wall, opposite of where Georgie and Ava stood.

"Then we'll get a new one." Georgie said, smearing white paint along the wall.

As they continued their family project, music from the small radio echoed the room. Dillon and Georgie caught Ava dancing each time a song played, which caused a smile to form on both of their faces. Then a much older song but still a classic hit, generated through the stereo speakers.

'_They say we're young and we don't know_

_We won't find out until we grow'_

Georgie hummed the beginning, as Dillon looked over at her and arched the side of his lips.

"_Well I dont know if all thats true,"_ Dillon sang along with Sonny, and turned his head back to the wall while painting. "_Cause you got me and baby I got you. Babe."_

_'I got you babe, I got you babe'_

Georgie glanced over at Dillon who was singing, smiled softly at him, then returned her head in the other direction. Ava bounced her small knees to the beat while her paint brush danced along the wall.

"_They say our love won't pay the rent_," Georgie sang along with Cher, gliding her paint brush back and forth on the surface. "_before it's earned our money's all been spent."_

_"I guess thats so, we don't have a pot but at least I'm sure of all the things we got." _Dillon sang the next verse, meeting his brush on the surface in front of him. The couple exchanged looks and sang the chorus together.

_'I got you babe.I got you babe'_

Dillon grabbed a stick that was used to stir the paint, and used it as a microphone. "_I got flowers in the spring,"_ he sang. Georgie looked at him and grinned. _"I got you, you wear my ring.'"_ he continued.

"_And when I'm sad, you're a clown,"_ she sang. "_And if I get scared you're always around."_ Georgie walked over to Dillon and continued to sing. Ava stopped painting and observed her parents. "_Don't let them say your hair's too spikey,"_ Georgie sang over Cher. _"I don't care, with you I can't go wrong."_

_"Then put your little hand in mine,"_ Dillon sang to her. "_There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb. Babe"_ he continued.

"_I got you babe,"_ they both sang in unison. "_I got you babe."_

_"I got you to hold my hand."_ Dillon sang to Georgie.

"_I got you to understand,"_ She sang next, each of them taking a verse.

'_I got you to walk with me - I got you to talk with me_

_I got you to kiss goodnight - I got you to hold me tight_

_"I got you, I won't let go." _Dillon's voice sang higher, looking at his wife.

"_I got you to love me so,"_ Georgie sang to him, on key and the right pitch in her voice.

"_I got you babe.."_ the young couple sang together in their duet. The background music continued to fade. Ava watched them the whole time.

"You're wead." said the child, pronouncing the word 'weird' in her own way.

"We're weird huh?" Georgie asked their daughter in a small chuckle.

"And you know what that makes you?" Dillon asked, running his fingers on Ava's belly and causing her to laugh. "Huh? Huh?" he tickled her. "That makes you strange." he continued, with a smile. Ava laughed intensly as he reached her ticklish spot.

"C'mon baby let's go get cleaned up," Georgie said to Ava, when they all finished painting for the day. "and get ready to go to Gramma FeFe's house for some turkey." she finished.

"K. We paint when we come back?" asked Ava, giving Dillon the paintbrushes as he put each one back inside the bag.

"No, probably tomorrow." Georgie answered her, covering the can of paint.

It was a full house at Mac and Felicia's home. Neither one of them minded. The living room held Dillon, Ava, Kyle, Jesse, Lucas, and Patrick, all watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. Leaving Mac stuck with the women in the kitchen, to bring the food out in the dinning room.

"Oh come on we don't care about that big purple dinosaur," Lucas said to the T.V., while sitting in Mac's chair. "bring out the Scooby-Doo balloon." he finished.

"Scooby-Doo? Dude, Snoopy is king over that dog." said Kyle, sitting next to Dillon and Ava on the couch while holding Jesse.

"Scooby, solves mysteries. Let's see Snoopy do that." Lucas defended.

"Snoopy is bravier than Scooby unlce Lucas," said Ava, sitting on her father's lap. "He's not scared of anything." she finished.

"My little Munchkin speaks the truth," Dillon said to Lucas. "Snoopy isn't affraid of ghosts like Scooby-Doo."

"Oh yeah? Well Scooby," Lucas paused in thought. "is -"

"Is nothing compared to Snoopy." Patrick interrupted him.

"Okay, alright. Well how about -" Lucas began.

"Turkey's ready!" Maxie announced from the other room. Everyone in the parlor abandoned their spots where they were sitting.

"This discussion isn't over." Lucas pointed to each of them.

"C'mon Shaggy." Dillon said to his friend in the voice of Scooby, patting him on the shoulder as they all walked to the dinning room.

"You didn't cook the turkey Max did you?" Kyle asked his girlfriend, putting Jesse in a highchair. Maxie faked a laugh.

"You're a real comedian Radcliff." she said.

"Thanks, Im here all week." Kyle replied, sitting down at the table. There were comotions of whose sitting where, and passing of plates, followed by bowls of mashed potatos, gravy, stuffing. Bobbie handed Felicia the salt. Patrick stole Robin's fork when he couldn't find his. She saw him and retrieved it back. Lucas gave Maxie the bowl of stuffing, and she handed it to Kyle when she had enough on her plate. Mac reached across the table and gave Dillon the mashed potatos. He put some on Ava's plate first, then his. He handed the bowl to Georgie next. She then gave it to Robin when she was finished.

"Mommy, I want stuffin' too please." said Ava, while Georgie poured gravy on her daughter's mashed potatos.

"Okay one sec. Give this to Daddy and I'll get you some. Be careful." said Georgie, giving Ava the small bowl of gravy. Dillon watched her. It might not have been a good idea, since the child is known for spilling. But she was careful and handed the gravy over to Dillon. It wasn't too hot for her little fingers, otherwise Georgie would have done it herself.

"Thank you peanut." Dillon took it from her.

"Your welcome." said Ava.

Felicia cut the turkey, and put pieces of the bird on a huge plate. The meat was passed around, and everyone dropped some on their plates. Voices were vanished and Mac led everyone in a prayer before they ate.

"Thank you for this meal, and to be sharing it with everyone at this table. We also want to thank you for watching over Georgie and Dillon in New Orleans, and that they are alive and well. Both of them." Mac began. Dillon raised his head for a moment and looked at his father-in- law. He then lowered it back down. "Thank you for being there with Ava and Maxie during the bone marrow transplant, and that their both still with us. Please let Dillon and Georgie's little girl continue to be healthy, and for their twins to have a safe, healthy delivery. Please bless Robin and Patrick, especially in their upcoming marriage. I'll hurt him if he hurts Robin," Mac continued. Felicia nudged him in the arm with her elbow. "Let them continue to be just as happy as we all are today. Amen." he finished.

"Amen." Everyone praised in unison.

A few minutes into the Thanksgiving feast, Georgie and Dillon eyed each other. Ava sat in between her parents and fed herself turkey. Dillon leaned into his wife and she met his face.

"Should we tell them now?" He quietly spoke to her. Georgie nodded happily.

"You or me?" she asked.

"Go for it." Dillon whispered. Georgie put her fork down and cleared her throat. She asked for everyone's attention.

"Um," she began. "Dillon and I have some news."

"Uh-oh." Mac joked in worry.

"Dad." Georgie tilted her head slightly.

"I'm kidding. What's the big news sweetheart?" he asked her, then wipped his mouth with a napkin.

"Well, we went for another ultrasound, and the doctor was able to see the sex of only one baby." Georgie told them. Maxie gasped excitedly along with Felicia, followed by Bobbie seconds later. Robin's mouth opened and she formed an excited smile.

"Can we buy girl or boy clothes?" Maxie asked her sister, anticipated. Georige paused for a minute to keep them in suspence.

"Boy." she smiled. There were loud expressions of joy. Felicia got up to hug Georgie.

"Ohh I can't wait to spoil my other two grandbabies." she said in their embrace.

"I'm going shopping tomorrow for boy and girl clothes," said Maxie, embracing her sister in a hug when Felicia let go. "You're definatly carrying both in there." she finished, then soon escaped from their embrace.

"No way, two boys." said Dillon, releasing his arms from Felicia.

"Um excuse me," Maxie teased. "but who was the one that said Ava was going to be a girl?"

"She's right. Maxie's gifted." Georgie told her husband.

"Alright Max," Dillon began, taking his eyes off of his wife for a moment. He was skeptic of his friend's so called 'psycic' vibes. Felicia returned to her seat next to Mac. "ten bucks says Georgie and I are having boys." he waggered.

"Your betting on our unborn kids?" Georgie asked with a straight face.

"Relax honey, I'm gonna win." Dillon assured her. Georgie rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. Maxie pondered.

"Twenty says you're not." Maxie gambled back.

"Don't do it man." Kyle advised Dillon. "Believe me, I speak from experience." he continued.

"And, if you lose you have to give my sister a full body massage after the birth." Maxie waggered higher. Georgie turned her head at Dillon with wide eyes.

"I like the sound of that." she said. He pondered.

"Deal." Dillon agreed. They both shook on it.

"You sure you still want to be a part of my unique family?" Robin quietly asked her fiancee.

"Positive." Patrick answered her. He then kissed her lips.

After having turkey dinner with Georgie's parents, it was tradition to visit Dillon's side of family at the Quartermaine mansion. Alice answered the door and welcomed her two favorite people she watched grow up, and fall in love since they were teenagers. Ava being Alice's favorite youngest Quartermaine who she always had dibs on holding next, when their daughter was just a baby.

"Hi Alice!" Ava smiled, holding her mother's hand.

"Hi Miss Ava." Alice returned the same expression. "Happy Thanksgiving." she finished.

"Happy Thanksgivin' " the little girl replied back.

"Hi Dillon, always good to see you three." Alice said to him.

"Hey Alice." he smiled.

"Georgie, your glowing." Alice grinned, taking their coats.

"Thanks. I'm wadling too." she said to the maid.

"Oh stop it. You look beautiful. Tell her Dillon." said Alice, putting their coats on her arm.

"I do every day." he said. There was bickering and loud voices coming from the next room. Dillon and Georgie laced fingers and walked with Ava to the noise, as she led them the way. The arguing grew louder when the small family of three were part of the crowed.

"Hey!" said Ned, raising his glass when he noticed his brother, sister-in-law, and niece entering the room. "Happy Thanksgiving!" he continued over the loud arguements. He soon walked towards them and greeted each one with a genuine gesture. Everyone stopped bickering and welcomed the young couple and their daughter.

"Gramma Tracy!" Ava happily said, running to her grandmother in the middle of the room.

"There's my girl.. Hi sweetheart." said Tracy, extending her arms and picked Ava up in a hug. Becoming a grandmother was a fufillment. She hardly ever saw Brooke, and wasn't as close to her as she is with her other granddaughter. Tracy was many things. A minipulator, blackmailer, usually greedy. Ava brought out the best in Tracy. Georgie, and especially Dillon saw it everytime that little girl was near her.

"Brooke!" Georgie smiled, and hugged her friend when they came into contact. "It's so good to finaly see you again." she said in there embrace.

"You too G. Missed you." said Brooke.

"Missed you too." Georgie responded.

"Ohh.. look at you.." Brooke smiled, looking down at her longtime friend's buldging belly.

"I told you I was huge." she grinned.

"No you're not, you look so cute with a round belly." Brooke laughed. "I never got to see you pregnant last time." she added. They talked for quit a long time, and eventually sat down to catch up on each other's lives. In person felt better than the phone.

"Speaking of, where is my lil cousin?" asked Brooke.

"She's..here somewhere." Georgie searched around for Ava, then spotted her with Edward and Monica. "Right there with your great-grandfather." she motioned with her head. Brooke followed her eyes.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna kidnap her for a sec." she returned her head at Georgie.

"Okay." Georgie lightly chuckled. She then left Dillon's side for a moment, who was talking to Ned and found Emily and Lois. They each greeted her with a hug as well.

"Oh my lord..when are you due? Brookie never tells me anything." said Lois.

"January 12th." Georgie specified.

"Congradulations." smiled Lois.

"Thanks." Georgie said back with the same facial expression.

"Dillon and Ava must be excited." Lois added.

"They are. She always rubs and kisses my stomach." answered Georgie.

"I remember when Spencer did that to me," said Emily. "The only thing he doesn't like is help me change Alyssa's diaper." she continued.

Dillon,Georgie, and Ava were still stuffed from food at Mac and Felicia's house, but had enough room for dessert.

"Lulu?" Georgie said, when she saw her friend sitting in the foyer on the bottom step. She noticed Lulu leaving the room earlier, and followed her. "You okay? Better have some dessert before you won't have the chance to." Georgie finished, walking - waddling- over to the stairs.

"I'm fine." Lulu answered her. "Just needed to get away from everyone for awhile."

"I could leave if -" Georgie began, only to be cut off.

"No it's okay, I don't mind." said Lulu. Georgie took the initiative to sit down beside her.

"Spill it." said Georgie. Lulu looked at her.

"You don't wanna hear me whine." she said.

"I have a three year old, I can take it. Besides, would I be out here if I didn't want to know whats bothering you?" asked Georgie. Lulu soon turned her head, and played with her long necklace that ended at her bellybutton.

"Just been thinking about alot of things lately. Especially now." Lulu broke the silence. "I went to see my mom today. Talked to her like always, waiting for her to answer me back. I told her we'll have our own Thanksgiving dinner one day," Lulu paused, swallowed to moisten her dry strained throat. "When I was little, I used to believe in fairytales and magic. What kid doesn't?" she laughed. The side of Georgie's lips arched slightly. "All I want is to give my mom the same magic she made me believe in." Lulu continued.

"She knows you're there when you visit her." said Georgie. "Might not seem like it to you, but she does. Laura may be catatonic, the feelings she has for you, Luke, Lucky, and Nikolas are still there." she added.

"Thank you." said Lulu, looking at her friend. Georgie nodded. Lulu hesitated, but brought up what else was on her mind anyway.

"You know seeing Ava, how much she's growing and looking like you and Dillon more everyday," Lulu began while returning her gaze down at her hands. "I sometimes wounder what my baby would have looked like, if I hadn't.." she trailed off.

"You did what you wanted to do Lulu," said Georgie, when there was a long pause. "it was your choice." she finished.

"I could have gave it up for adoption, or let Dillon raise it and - you know, you could have been its mother or whatever if you wanted. Instead, I did the selfish thing and took the easy way out. I hurt Dillon, I hurt you, and myself." said Lulu.

"Lulu having an abortion is not easy. I mean, yeah its an option when you don't want to have the baby but - look at how much you're still hurting from it. If anything it's just as hard as giving up the baby for adoption. You would probably still feel the same way if you did. You weren't selfish. You knew Dillon wanted to go to film school, and didn't want to hold him back from it." Georgie told her friend.

"I didn't want to be a mother, Georgie. I still wish I hadn't done any of the mistakes I made in the past." said Lulu. "Especially the one that almost cost your marriage." she finished.

"Well it happened. There's nothing either one of us could do to change it." Georgie stated. "We all make mistakes. Life would be too simple and easy if we always did everything right." she finished.

"True." Lulu agreed. "Mind if I tell you something else?" she added.

"Go for it." Georgie answered.

"You have it all Georgie." Lulu told her. "I seriously envy you sometimes. You have a great husband, most adorable kid, and two other ones on the way. You're luckier than most people are." she finished. Georgie appreciativly nodded.

"What about you and Diego? You two seem pretty serious." said Georgie.

"We're on and off. I care about him alot." Lulu answered.

"You in love with him?" she asked again.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I love being with him if that counts. Maybe I am." Lulu smiled. Georgie lightly smirked back and nudged her friend's shoulder with hers.

"I appreciate what you said before," Georgie started. "but, I don't really think I'm lucky. Just blessed.To tell you the truth, there's times when I just want to lock myself in a room and never come out. I love Dillon and Ava more than anything, I still have those moments where I feel like hidding when it gets to be too much. After Ava was born, I felt like the worst mother in the entire world when the postpardum depression took over me. Constantly terrified when she would cry, scared to hold her. Dillon had to do most of the nurturing in the begining." Georgie confessed, embarrased.

"You got through it though." Lulu reminded her.

"Took awhile." Georgie said dissapointed. "If I didn't have Dillon I don't think I would of gotten through the PPD on my own." she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I know Dillon and I are way too young to be married. I've always known that. I don't regret it though. I mean, whose to say we wouldn't have gotten married five, six, ten years down the road anyway?" she finished.

"As I said before, you're lucky." Lulu told her.

More like, charmed." Georgie lightly smiled. "So are you." she added minutes after. "You're mom might not be with you physically, you still have your dad and brothers. Big mansion to live in. And aside from our differences in the past, you still have me and Dillon." Georgie finished.

"Thanks." said Lulu. "Don't forget my step-niece." she pointed.

"Right." Georgie said. There was a pause.

"Think there's any dessert left?" asked Lulu.

"If you help me up we can investigate." Georgie answered. Lulu lightly grinned. She stood up from the stairs, then held both of her friend's hands as she helped Georgie get up off the bottom step.

**Chapter 25 - **_Bells Are Ringing_

The weather could not have been more perfect for an autumn wedding. Robin liked to believe it was Stone, wishing her the best of luck and happiness with Patrick. Maxie, Georgie, and Felicia were in the bride's room helping her get ready.

"You look like a princess Robin." Ava complimented, as Georgie fixed her cousin's vail and Felicia straightened the train on the back of her gown.

"Thank you honey." Robin turned her head and smiled. "So do you. Very pretty." she added.

"Mommy said I look prettier than Cinderella." said Ava.

"You do." Robin agreed, standing in her white victorian strapless gown. Her hair up in curls.

"Thank you." Ava politly said, while sitting on a chair in her small, white dress with a pink ribbon hugging he midwaist. Pale pink leatards covered her short legs. Her hair had natural curls at the ends, and styled half way up, while the rest of her strands layed down. Little pink flowers nestled in her dark chesnut brown hair.

"Step." Maxie commanded, and Robin slid her foot inside the white shoe.

"One more." Maxie added, and helped her cousin put on her other one.

"Is it safe to enter?" asked a male voice from behind the door.

"If you're not the groom you can!" Felicia loudly said, so he can hear her. With that, Mac opened the door and walked into the room.

"Wow." he gasped, looking at the bride. "You look beautiful. All of you." Mac continued, when he observed the rest of the women. He brought his feet over to his niece.

"You ready?" he asked Robin with a smile.

"More than ever." she answered him, with the same grin.

The Bridesmaids gathered in line behind the church doors to the alter, waiting for their cue. Noah, Dillon, and Kyle stood next to Patrick, waiting for the girls to enter. Patrick was anticipating to see his bride. Soft music began to play and the doors soon opened. The guests in the church turned their heads and admired Felicia walking down the aisle first. Maxie came out next, holding a small boque of flowers. Kyle could not keep his eyes off of her. He invisioned her in a white wedding gown, instead of the light lavender dress she was wearing. He smiled at his girlfriend when she was in front of the church. Maxie returned her eyes at him and the same kind of facial movement, then stood next to her mother. Georgie followed after Maxie, holding a small boque of flowers in her hands as well. Dillon kept his gaze on his wife as she slowly walked down the aisle in front of him. The corner of his lips arched. She looked more beautiful to him than the day he married her. He secretly wished he was able to give her a big wedding of their own. Maybe oneday they will. 'Our next anniversary I'll make it happen' he thought. Georgie's eyes were locked on her husband's the whole way, and she returned a smile back at him. She stood on the bride's side next to Maxie and Felicia when she reached the alter.

Most of the guests were awing as Ava slowly walked down the aisle, leaving a trail of rose petals for the bride. A smile became unnoticed on Georgie and Dillon's faces, while they watched their daughter walking further towards them tossing the flower petals.

"You did such a good job sweetpea." Georgie leaned down and whispered to Ava. "You can go sit next to Diego and aunt Lulu now baby." she added. Maxie leaned down and whispered of proudness to her niece as well, before the child left. Ava obliged and walked over to the first row, taking a seat beside Lulu and Diego.

"Good job kiddo. High five." Lulu whispered, holding up her hand. Ava lightly slapped her small palm against Lulu's. Diego felt left out and Ava gave him a high five too. The minister motioned with his hands for everyone to rise. An organ played the theme 'Here Comes The Bride', as the doors opened. Patrick became breathless while he saw Robin dressed in white, slowly walking down the aisle with Mac beside her. He couldn't believe that the woman approaching him was the same one who he used to constantly argue with. He was amazed to have fallen for her.

"Take care of her." said Mac, when he and Robin reached the alter.

"I will comissioner. I promise." Patrick replied. They shook hands. Mac turned to his niece and lightly kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry your father couldn't be here." he quielty told her.

"I'm glad you are instead." she said back the same way. The minister nodded to the crowed and they sat back down.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the minister.

"I do." Mac replied. He then soon took a seat in the front row pew, next to his granddaughter. Robin linked her arm with Patrick's and they faced the preacher.

"If for any reason anyone here thinks these two people shall not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister advised. The church was silent. "Then let us begin," he continued. "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here together to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. These vows are sacred, and should not be meant to be taking into lightly." he added. Patrick and Robin then turned to each other. They didn't need the minister's instructions to. Georgie took her cousin's boque when Robin handed it to her.

"Do you, Patrick Drake, take Robin Scorpio to be your lawfully wedded wife," the minister asked him. Patrick's hands held both of hers. "Will you promise to love, honor, and cherish her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death parts you?" he finished.

"I do." Patrick promised, looking into Robin's eyes.

"Do you, Robin Scorpio, take Patrick Drake to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you promise to love, honor, and cherish him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death parts you?" the minister asked her.

"I do." Robin vowed. The couple began an exchange of rings. Dillon glanced over at Georgie, and his face changed to worry when he noticed she looked tense and holding her stomach with her free hand. He wanted to quickly run over to her but didn't want to cause a scene. Felicia and Maxie were already taking care of her which eased him.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" Felicia quietly asked Georgie, her hand on her daughter's lower back.

"Yeah. I'm just -" she breathed. "getting kicked in the ribcage." Georgie answered her.

"You sure you dont want to sit down?" Maxie whispered to her sister.

"No, it's nothing. I'll be fine." she quietly answered back. Georgie noticed Dillon's glance and reassured him the babies were just kicking. 'I'm fine.' she mouthed at him. 'You sure?' he mouthed back. She lightly nodded.

"By the power invested in me, and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." the minister said. Patrick pressed his lips together with Robin's in a deep kiss. Everyone in the church clapped louder when the minister announced the couple as Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Patrick Drake.

The guests at the reception watched the newlyweds slowly dance in each other's arms.

"I cannot wait, to get you alone with me Mrs. Drake." said Patrick, holding Robin's hand in his chest and her body closely against his.

"Mm." she said in her throat. "Well we better cut that cake very soon then Mr. Drake. Otherwise they'll never let us leave." Robin said, looking up at her husband as they slowly swayed to the music. Their lips met again. Moments later, the newly married couple did get the chance to cut their cake. Laughter and cheers filled the room when Robin smeared a piece of cake on Patrick's face. Some people were still eating dinner, while others burned the 'calories' off on the dance floor.

"Hey, what are you doing sitting here like a bump on a log?" Robin asked Georgie, who was still sitting at the wedding party table. "Get the hell out there and dance with your husband." she finished.

"I'm going to." Georgie smiled. "My kankles are weighing me down." she continued.

"No excuses. Get going cuz." said Robin.

"Alright, you win." Georgie surrendered, then exited the chair. She waddled over to the dance floor in her light lavender maternity dress, heading towards Dillon and Ava. Kyle spun Maxie and she landed in his chest, Georgie witnessed as she walked passed them.

"Mind if I cut in?" she tapped Dillon on the shoulder, then folded her hands behind her back.

"Someone's trying to steal your dance partner." Dillon said in Ava's ear, while holding her in his arms. She smiled.

"Mommy's turn now." Ava told her father. Dillon looked at his wife, then back at Ava.

"I think so too." Dillon said to his daughter. Maxie approached them. She had a huntch her sister wanted to dance with Dillon.

"Wanna dance with me jellybean? Uncle Kyle keeps stepping on my feet." said Maxie.

"Yeah." Ava said happily. Dillon kissed the toddler's cheek, and put her down as she slithered her small hand in Maxie's.

Dillon held out his hand and Georgie took it. He delicatly pulled her body into him, and her buldging belly rested against his abdomen. Softer music began playing as the young couple slowly swayed back and forth to the light melody.

'_Sometimes it amazes me how strong _

_the power of love can be_

_Sometimes you just take my breath away'_

Dillon tucked Georgie's left hand in his chest, as they danced cheek to cheek. Her other hand slowly ran up and down his back.

'_Its too good to slip by, its too good to lose_

_too good to be there just to use_

_Gonna stand on a mountain top and tell _

_the news, that you take my breath away'_

"Can you imagine how our lives would be right now," Dillon softly said in Georgie's ear. "if I hadn't walked into Kelly's that day?" he finished. She opened her brown eyes back up and removed her cheek from his. She then silently sighed and looked at him.

"No." Georgie simply said. "I don't wanna think about that. Just want to be in your arms and dance with my husband. I want to think about how much I love you, our kids. The life we have together."

_'Your beauty is there in all I see, and when_

_I feel your eyes on me, ooh don't you know_

_you just take my breath away'_

"And after everything we've been through you still make me happier, more than I was when we first met - fell in love." Georgie continued, as she played with the small hairs on the back of his neck with her free hand. "I'm glad it was you instead of anyone else." she murmured. The corner of Dillon's mouth stretched and he returned her strong gaze. She brought her lips near his when he leaned down into her face.

_It's too good to slip by, its too good _

_to lose, too good to be there just to use'_

Their kiss short, but still passionate and sensual. Georgie layed her forehead against his, both of their eyes closed gradually.

"Me too baby." Dillon whispered.

_'I'm gonna stand on a mountain top and tell_

_the news, that you take my breath away'_

They continued to hold each other as the song was on the verge of ending. The soft music was no longer needed. Georgie and Dillon made their own, while still slowly dancing close together.

**Chapter 26 - **_Christmas Eve_

"C'mon you dumb piece of crap." Dillon complained to hisself, as his videocamera refused to record anything. He charged it last night so there would be a full battery tomorrow morning. It worked fine yesturday at Ava's birthday party.

"Mommy the star isn't shinning no more." Ava pointed to the top of the Christmas tree with her short little finger, while dressing her new doll she recieved from her birthday.

"Yeah.. we probably didn't plug it in all the way." Georgie told her, squating down by the outlet as much as she could.

"Ava look at Daddy." said Dillon, when the videocamera was now working and on record. Ava turned her head and looked at her father. She smiled as if she was getting her picture taken.

"How old are you today?" he asked her.

"Four!" she responded with the same smile.

"How many fingers is that peanut?" he asked her again, looking through the viewfinder. Ava held up four short fingers with her right hand.

"Good girl. This kid is brilliant!" Dillon smiled.

"She takes after me." Georgie said, from across the room. "How's the star look now doodlebug?" she added. Ava turned her head and looked at it.

"Good." she approved.

"Georgie." Dillon called her name.

"What?" she asked, taking a candycane off of the branch of the christmas tree.

"Smile." he said, while the camera was still rolling. He zoomed in on her face. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Dillon don't get me on that thing, I'm huge." Georgie pleaded.

"You're not huge, you're the sexiest, most beautiful pregnant woman ever. Smile." Dillon told her. She stretched her lips and showed her white teeth.

"Bigger.." he smiled behind the camera. She obliged and smiled fuller.

"Okay, now less scarier." Dillon teased. She giggled behind a grin. The phone rang and Ava stopped playing with her baby doll.

"I'll get it!" Ava brightly volunteered. She covered the doll with a blanket in her toy craddle, got up off of the carpet and went to the phone.

"Hello?" she answered, putting the black phone to her small ear.

"Hi Ava." said a female on the other end. "Is Mommy or Daddy there? It's Aunt Maxie." she continued.

"Yes.They by the Christmas tree," Ava replied. "Hold on K?" she added.

"Okay honey." Maxie waited. Ava carried the cordless phone in her small hand and ran over to her parents who were flirting by the tree.

"Aunt Maxie." she held up the phone, and Georgie reached down to take it from her.

"Thanks baby." said Georgie. "Hello?" she added.

"Hey. Can you do me a huge favor?" asked Maxie.

"Depends on what it is." Georgie teased.

"Kyle's in the hospital. Can you watch Jesse for a few hours while I go see him?" Maxie asked her.

"Yeah sure. What happened?" asked Georgie.

"It's nothing serious. He got called in with Lucky for a robery at some drug store, and one of the losers shot him in the arm and ran." Maxie informed.

"My gosh. Least he's okay." said Georgie.

"Yeah. I thought it was something worse when Dad called me about it." said Maxie.

"Well yeah of course. We'll watch Jesse, bring him over." Georgie told her sister.

"Thanks, I'll be there in a few minutes. I know its Christmas eve and I'm sorry to have dropped this on -" Maxie responded.

"No problem. Cya soon." Georgie said.

"Okay. Bye." Maxie said back.

"Bye." Georgie hung up. She then informed Dillon of what happened to Kyle, and told him they're going to be having some company. Ava was excited. She loved her little cousin and was the only one who could make him laugh, and keep from crying.

"Don't touch them baby their still hot," Georgie warned Ava, when she put the tray of chocolate chip cookies on the couner. Ava stood on a chair.

"I know. I'm just sniffin' them." Ava responded, when she breathed in the fresh aroma of the cookies.

"You're just sniffin' them?" Georgie lightly laughed, turning off the oven.

"Yeah." said Ava, and lifted her head away from the goodies. "They smell good." she finished.

"You did a great job helping me make 'em." Georgie told her, getting a plate to put the cookies on.

"Santa's gonna love them." Ava said, cooling the cookies off with her hand as she waved it back and forth over the food.

"Yes he is." Georgie agreed. They had already baked other cookies with Dillon a few days ago. Ava wanted to wait until Christmas Eve to bake the rest of them. 'Santa' likes them better when the cookies are freshly baked. She was right. Dillon loved to eat them after they just came out of the oven.

"What's wrong Mommy?" asked Ava, when Georgie was rubbing the side of her buldging stomach.

"The babies are just kicking Mommy's belly again." Georgie answered her, while putting the plate down on the marble counertop. "Wanna feel?" she added.

"Yeah." Ava smiled. She put her small hand on Georgie's round belly and waited for her brothers and or sisters to kick again.

"Dillon!" Georgie called out his name from in the kitchen.

"What?!" Dillon asked from the living room, throwing silver tinsle on the tree.

"Come 'er the twins are kicking again!" she loudly answered back. It wasn't the first time the babies 'kicked' inside her womb, but they all still enjoyed to feel the moment everytime. Ava gasped when she felt a flutter against her small palm and looked up at her mother. Georgie smiled down at her.

"Right here," Georgie told Dillon, as she took his hand and rested it on her round belly where the most action was. They waited. He smiled when another flutter bounced off of his palm.

"Did I kick you alot too Mommy?" Ava asked, her small hand still on Georgie's stomach next to Dillon's hand.

"Yes you did." Georgie and Dillon both answered their daughter in unison.

"You would never let me go to sleep at night." said Georgie.

"Nope." Dillon remembered. "Had to rub Mommy's belly and talk to you." he continued.

"That 'cause I was _cramped_ in there." the four year old explained the truth, talking with her little hands. Georgie and Dillon smirked at her.

"Smarty pants." said Dillon, and kissed Ava's nose.

Maxie had arrived with Jesse, and Dillon took the baby from his sister-in-law's arms. Ava carried the diaper bag over to the couch and set it on the coushins.

"Thank you so much you guys, I appreciate it." Maxie thanked them.

"Sure don't worry about it." said Georgie.

"No problem. Hey, how many times have you babysat for us? Your family." Dillon stated, holding his nephew.

"I'll try to be back here before midnight, definatly." said Maxie, fixing Jesse's pajama pant leg that wasn't covering his little ankle, only the his other one.

"That's fine. We'll be up." Georgie said with a smirk.

"Okay." Maxie smiled back. "Bye honey, I'll see you soon okay? I love you." she told her son, brushing her hand gently along the back of his head.

"Can you wave? Say 'bye mommy'." Dillon said to Jesse, holding his small wrist and helping him wave to Maxie. She kissed his cheek.

"Bye." Maxie said to them.

"Bye." said Dillon. Georgie repeated, then shut the door when her sister left.

Dillon and Georgie occupied Jesse with Ava for awhile, playing peek-a-boo and everything else that always entertained the baby. He giggled hysterically when his cousin made funny faces at him while he sat on Georgie's lap. Dillon turned on the small train that rode around on a track under the christmas tree. Ava was next to hold him on her lap, and she helped him color by holding his tiny hand and making making marks on white paper, using a crayola crayon.

"C'mon give me a hint." Dillon pleaded, as Georgie put Jesse's bottle back in the refrigerator.

"No." she refused.

"Just one thats it." he said, leaning against the couner.

"No." she repeated. "You have to wait and see what Santa brought you, just like Ava." Georgie finished, closing the tall refrigerator door. Dillon lightly took her wrist and gently pulled his wife towards him.

"Not even gonna let me guess?" he asked behind a grin, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nope." Georgie teased, both of her hands on his chest.

"I'll let _you_ guess." Dillon waggered.

"I don't want to know until tomorrow." Georgie said.

"Please.." he begged.

"You are worse than our daughter!" she grinned, snaking her arms behind his neck.

"I'm excited." Dillon told her.

"I know and if you keep asking me, Santa is gonna bring you nothing but coal." Georgie informed him.

"He's already going to anyway," said Dillon, while slidding his hand lower and toward Georgie's thigh. "I'm still on the naughty list." he quietly said to her, while their faces were closely near each other. She smirked at his last comment.

"Dillon!" Georgie shrieked behind a smile when he reached a sensitive spot on her body. He smirked back. "Stop." she laughed. "Ava's in the other room." she added.

"She's playing with the baby, won't come in here." Dillon told her.

"See this is why," Georgie paused, and returned his kiss. "I'm pregnant again." she finished. Her arms still nestled behind her husband's neck.

"I can't help myself," Dillon confessed. "Can never get enough of you." he finished. She grined back at him and fell into a tempted kiss of desire. The kiss lingered and Georgie opened her mouth further, allowing Dillon's tongue to greet hers. He soon danced his lips along her neck and she deeply inhaled in ecstacy. Her eyes eventually opened. If it hadn't been for the clock hanging above the sink, she probably would have continued to be affectionate with Dillon in the kitchen. Although they would not have gone further than kissing with the kids in the next room.

"Dillon," she whispered.

"Hm?" he said in his throat, against her jawline.

"We have to get Ava to bed. It's 9:30." she said to him.

"Right." Dillon agreed, removing his mouth from his wife's flesh. They shortly kissed before returning to the living room.

"Okay doodlebug, its time for bed." said Georgie, when they entered the parlor.

"No..I wanna play with Jesse." Ava refused, standing by the playpen they brought out from the closet.

"Honey you have been all night." said Dillon, picking up a toy on the floor and tossing it in the toybox in the far corner.

"I want to still." Ava requested, now looking at her parents.

"Baby we let you stay up longer to play with Jesse, but now you both need to go to bed. You have to sleep otherwise Santa can't come remember?" Georgie told her daughter.

"Mommy.. just a while longer." Ava pleaded again.

"Nope. Let's go." Georgie insisted, holding out her hand.

"No.. I don't wanna go bed.." The child whined, putting her head down while holding onto the playpen. Jesse was sitting in it and pressed his little hand on the screen.

"C'mon." Georgie said once more. Ava refused and starting crying.

"Dillon, a little help would be nice." Georgie informed him.

"Ava, Santa is watching you. He doesn't give presents to bold little girls who won't listen." Dillon warned their daughter.

"Can we - put - the cookies out - for Santa first - before bed?" Ava said in her heavily sobs, while her head was still down and she now sat on the floor.

"Yeah." said Georgie.

"Yeah c'mon, we'll do that first." said Dillon, walking over to the four year old whose face was covered in tears. She took Dillon's hand and sniffled as they walked to the kitchen. Ava set the plate of chocolate chip cookies down on the coffee table, while Dillon put a glass of milk next to the plate.

"Give Jesse a kiss goodnight." Georgie told Ava. She obliged and kissed her cousin's cheek when Dillon lifted her over the playpen.

They did Ava's bedtime routine of reading her a story and giving hugs and kisses. Her night light glowed, and bedroom light off, leaving the door halfway opened as usual. After putting both kids to bed, Dillon and Georgie played the role of Santa Clause. Georgie stuffed all three stockings that hung by their fireplace. Dillon put Ava's new giant dollhouse together. Presents nestled all around under the tree. Dillon ate the cookies and drank the milk when he was finished, saving one cookie for Georgie. Maxie and Kyle soon came by to pick up Jesse an hour later.

"Bye, Merry Christmas." Maxie softly told Georgie and Dillon, while holding a sleeping Jesse all bundled up in his winter coat, hat, and gloves.

"You too. Be careful, the roads are a sheet of ice." said Georgie in the same tone.

"Thanks again guys, Merry Christmas." Kyle told his friends.

"No problem, same to you. Take it easy." Dillon said. Maxie and Kyle left, and Dillon then locked the front door. Georgie had both of her hands on her lower back, pressing her fingertips against her back muscles. The babies were taking a toll on her and she couldn't see her feet anymore when she stood.

"Know where you're standing?" Dillon asked her. Georgie soon looked up at the green decoration hanging from the living room doorframe. They both softly smiled when she returned her eyes back at him. Dillon walked over to his wife, and they shared a deep kiss under the mistletoe.


	9. Chapters 27 through 30

**Chapter 27 - **_Christmas Day_

The living room carpet was covered in wrapping paper, as the Quartermaines opened their Christmas presents. Jack layed beside his small human friend, while chewing on his new dog toy. Ava gasped in joy when she discovered what toy was hidden underneath the santa wrapping paper she tore.

"Doraa!" she excitedly said. Georgie smiling at the child's reaction

"Dora!" Dillon excitedly repeated, while holding his videocamera and filming.

"Press her hand doodlebug." said Georgie, sitting indian style on the floor in her nightgown. Ava did as she was told and smiled when the Dora doll talked back to the toddler.

"Mommy you open it please?" Ava asked her mother, handing Georgie the box.

"Yeah. Probably gonna need the scissors." Georgie answered her.  
"I get them." Ava volunteered.

"No you don't need the scissors," Dillon said behind the camera. "Give me Dora I'll get it open." he finished, and set the videocamera down on the table in front of him while it was still on record. Georgie wasn't close enough, so Ava handed the doll to her father.

"Here open this one while Daddy takes Dora out of the box." Georgie instructed Ava, reaching for another present.

"K." Ava agreed. She tore the wrapping paper and happily announced what else Santa brought her.

"Little Mermaid!" the child said in delight. It was a special edition DVD only available for a short amount of time before Disney puts it back into the vault. Well, thats what Dillon had told Georgie when they bought it.

"Under da sea..under da sea.." Ava started singing. Georgie smiled.

"You're silly billy." she told her daughter.

"No I'm not." Ava smiled. "_You're_ silly billy." Ava pointed at Georgie with her short finger.

"Here peanut." said Dillon, tossing empty the box on the couch coushin next to him, and handing the talking Dora doll to Ava. She got up off of the carpet and took it from him.

"Thank you Daddy." she said.

"You're welcome baby." Dillon replied.

"Where you going shorty?" Georgie asked the child.

"Over here." Ava said, while she walked through the maze of wrapping paper and over to her new giant dollhouse, where she sat Dora next to Barbie, Ken, and the smaller plastic people in the fake kitchen.

"Whatta you doing Munchkin?" asked Dillon, while filming.

"They're having a tea party." Ava explained.

"Oh okay." he said behind a smile.

After Ava finished opening the rest of her presents, she insisted it was her parents' turn. Georgie took over filming, while Dillon started opening his present.

"Rip it Daddy!" Ava encouraged, sitting next to Dillon on the couch.

"Is it a puppy?" he looked at his daughter, while taring the paper.

"No." Ava laughed at his joke, knowing a puppy could not possibly fit in a box that size and he wouldn't be able to breath. She knew what it really was because she helped Georgie pick it out. 'Daddy needs the best one' she told her mother when they went shopping.

"Oh no way!" Dillon smiled happily, when he saw his new videocamera stored in the box.

"Is it the right kind?" Georgie asked behind a grin, witnessing how happy her husband looked.

"Yes. I love it!" he joyfully responded. "Thank you." he added, then kissed Ava on the cheek. He curled his finger up and down, motioning Georgie to come over by him.

"Babe I can't I'm cluttered in wrapping paper." she told him.

"C'mon, scootch your cute butt over here." He said. Georgie obliged and scooted towards him as best as she could, then kissed him.

"Okay let's give Mommy her present now." Dillon said to Ava, putting his camera down on the coffee table.

"Yeah!" Ava agreed excitedly.

"Put that on pause G." Dillon told Georgie.

"Why?" she woundered.

"Just do it." He answered.

"Where's the pause button?" she looked.

"On the top. Where it says 'pause' genius." Dillon said

"Bite me," Georgie told him, and found the button.

"Later." he informed. She put the videocamera down on the table, and Dillon helped her up off of the floor.

"Keep them closed Mommy." Ava told Georgie, while holding her hand and guiding her mother to the garage with Dillon.

"Okay." Georgie said.

"Turn left," Dillon instructed, while holding his wife's shoulder and other arm as they walked further. "Okay stop..here." he added, when they reached their destination. Dillon opened the door to the inside of their garage.

"Open!" Ava happily said to Georgie. She smiled excitedly, then opened her brown eyes. Her mouth dropped slightly. A big red ribbon decorated her new black, Lexus Hybrid, big and safe enough to fit a family. Parked where thier old SUV used to be.

"Dillon." she gasped.

"You like it?" he smiled, his arms wrapped around her, while Georgie's back rested against his chest.

"Y-Yeah." She studard behind a nod of her head. "How'd you? Where'd you - Dillon this must have costed a fortune. We can't afford it. Can we?" she finaly let out.

"Eh, we got the money." he replied.

"You like it Mommy?" Ava looked up at Georgie with a grin.

"I love it baby, thank you. Did you help Daddy pick it out?" she asked Ava.

"Yeah." Ava answered. Georgie leaned down and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Thank you." Georgie whispered to Dillon behind a smile, wrapping her arms around behind his neck.

"You're welcome." he returned the same expression, then kissed her lips.

**Chapter 28 - **_New Years Poker_

There were two hours, ten minutes, and fifteen seconds left until the new year. Dillon and Georgie invited Maxie, Kyle, Lulu, Diego, Lucas, Brooke, and her boyfriend Corey over for a new years party. They had enough room in their house for it. Mac had a busy shift, being it the time for alot of traffic and partying, so he had to work. Felicia didn't want to celebrate 2009 alone and her daughters did not want her to either. Ava thought it was the greatest thing in the world when her parents told her she didn't have to go to bed at a certain time tonight. She was determined to stay up and see the big shiney balldrop. Dillon and Georgie knew their daughter probably won't make it past eleven.They went along with it anyway.

"Oh my god G are you seriously gonna eat all of that?" Brooke asked Georgie, who was already enjoying a whopper of a sandwhich. The kind of sandwhich any normal non-pregnant woman wouldn't eat.

"Mmhm." Georgie answered in her mouth, induldging in her meal.

"You must have been playing with the kids when she was eating that same sandwhich an hour ago," said Felicia, sitting across from Brooke at the kitchen table.

"Hey where's the salami?" Kyle asked the women when he could not find another piece of meat to put on his bread.

"Georgie ate the last slice," Maxie told him, holding Jesse on her lap.

"Man.." Kyle complained. "How many times have you ate tonight woman?" he teased Georgie.

"Thrs nother slc in the refrig," she mumbled, and then swallowed. "There's more in the refrigerator." she spoke clearly spoke.

"Which drawer?" Kyle asked, after he opened it.

"Bottom right." Georgie answered him.

"Ou I could strangle that man," said Alexis, coming back into the kitchen angrily and threw her cellphone back into her purse.

"What's the matter?" asked Felicia, refilling her cup with soda mixed with alcohol.

"Ric. Ric is the matter. Just like he always his." Alexis replied, zipping up her black purse. " 'Dont let the girls go to sleep until I wish them a happy new year.' " she quoted her ex-husband.

"Tell him to shove it." Georgie said, after swallowing her food. "If the girls are tired they're gonna fall asleep." she finished.

"Believe me, I felt like telling him. Told Ric to call my cell before midnight so Molly and Kristina are still awake when he does." said Alexis, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Whose turn is it? I'm sorry." she added, picking her playing cards back up.

"Yours." said Brooke, doing the same and taking some chips for their poker game.

"You in or out?" asked Lulu, who was the dealer.

Meanwhile, standing a few feet away from the kitchen Dillon, Diego, and the rest of the guys had a conversation which turned into a very interesting debate.

"No dude, the point is sequels are never as good as the first movie unless - " Dillon began defending to Corey, while holding a beer in his hand. Only to be interrupted by a small voice he knew oh so well.

"Daddy!" Ava raised her voice louder when he did not answer, and she tugged harder on the bottom of his shirt. Dillon looked down in front of him.

"What peanut?" he asked.

"Will you chase us again?" Ava asked her father, looking up at him with her saucer brown eyes she inherited from her parents.

"Yeah in a minute, I'm almost done drinking this," Dillon showed Ava his beer bottle. "then I'll play with you."

"You said that last time." she pouted. "Please Daddy.." Ava added, latching onto him with her small arms wrapped around his left leg, and her eyes still looking into his. Dillon did not want to be that kind of a father. Ignore his child and continue to drink until he was so drunk he couldn't even stand up straight, or neglect her to hangout with his buddies instead. He wasn't that kind of father. He never was since Ava was born and able to walk and talk. He was her hero. She was his little brown-eyed girl. He didn't want to change their relationship now all because of some buzz he had from the beer.

"Okay." Dillon told her, softly brushing his thumb along her small cheek.

"Yay!" Ava happily smiled at him. Molly and Kristina joyfully cheered as well. Dillon took a big sip of his beer and handed it to Diego. Ava let go of his leg and began running into the living room with her friends, as Dillon growled like a bear and started chasing after them.

"Daddy's a monster!" Ava loudly said, while running to the fort her and her friends built out of the couch coushins.

"You can run but you can't hide!" Dillon said behind a deep voice, as he followed the kids to their hideout.

"Let her go!" Molly attacked Dillon, grabbing his leg when he snatched Ava and held her over his shoulder and she playfully screamed. Kristina hit him with a pillow while he continued to be the monster.

"Well they'll be tired in about an hour." said Diego, watching from a far distance and then took a sip of his beer.

"I give it a half hour and _Dillon_ will be the one passed out first." Lucas added, holding one hand in his jean pocket and the other a beer can.

"Definatly." Corey agreed, then took a chug of his Samuel Adams.

The living room echoed of loud childish laughter and playful screams while Dillon continued to play with the kids.

"Help uncle Lucas!" Ava yelled behind hysterical laughter, as Dillon tickled her intensly and blew strawberries on her small belly. Molly and Kristina tried to help their friend but were soon being tackled by the tickle monster too.

"Okay I'm coming!" Lucas said loudly over the laughter, and put his beer on top of the entertainment center that held the TV and DVD player. He attended to his goddaughter and only tickled her more. He then grabbed Molly who escaped from Dillon's arms.

There was one hour, five minutes, and ten seconds left until 2009. The girls' poker game was soon becoming intense. Brooke and Georgie were the only two players left.

"How many you want?" asked Georgie, holding a deck of cards in her hands.

"One." said Brooke. Georgie deals her one card.

"Dealer takes two. What do you bet?" she asked again, after giving herself two cards.

"I bet two dollars." Brooke answers, tossing two white poker chips into the middle of the table. Georgie ponders and looks at the cards in her hands.

"Okay. I see your $2, and I'll raise you..twenty." Georgie bet, tossing more poker chips into the pile. Maxie drops her mouth slightly.

"I see your 20, and I raise you $25." Brooke said, adding more chips to the pile.

"I see your 25, and I raise you - 50." Georgie bet higher. Brooke pondered, and studied the cards she held in her hands. Lulu widens her eyes at the higher stakes.

"Okay. I am calling your 50." she threw in all of her poker chips. "What do you got?" Brooke added.

"Full House." Georgie revealed, laying her cards out flat on the table. Lulu, Felicia, Maxie, and Alexis looked at Brooke, waiting to hear her hand.

"You got me." Brooke threw her cards down. There was loud comotion of cheering. Georgie took her winning pile.

"I taught you well G." Brooke laughed. Georgie returned the same smile.

"That was one hell of a game." said Maxie, standing up to and exiting the table bringing her empty glass of alcohol to the sink.

"I have to get blankets and pillows for everybody," said Georgie, gradually getting up out of her chair.

"No honey I can do that for you, sit down." Felicia volunteered, taking the bowl of pretzels from the table.

"I got it it's okay. You can help though." Georgie smiled. Molly, Kristina, and Ava came running back into the kitchen to refuel. Molly and Kristina found their drinks by Alexis, and Ava picked up her cup by Georgie.

"Hi doodlebug. Wanna help me and Gramma FeFe get blankets for tonight?" Georgie asked Ava, who was chugging down her juice.

"Yeah." she answered, deeply exhaling and put her cup down. "No bed Mommy." she added.

"No no bed yet but I think it's time to settle down now." Georgie informed her, gently brushing Ava's loose hair strands away from her face. "How 'bout I put _Nemo_ on in the Den for you, Molly, and Krissy after we get the blankets?" she added.

"K." Ava agreed. "Then the big shinney ball drop soon?" she asked her mother, looking up at her.

"Yep, pretty soon." Georgie answered back.

Felicia and Brooke helped Georgie gather all of the extra blankets and pillows from the upstairs closet. Ava grabbed her Dora and Barbie pillows for Molly and Kristina. She insisted since her friends were the guests, they can use her pillows and she'll use the blue one. Georgie turned on the TV in the spare room downstairs and put _Finding Nemo_ in the DVD player. Ava, Molly, and Kristina layed together on the pull-out matress from the couch, while a soft comforter shielded their small bodies for warmth. Jesse was alseep in a playpen a few feet away from them. Maxie was in the room and readjusted her son's blankets.

"That loud enough for you girls?" Georgie asked them. They nodded at the same time.

"K." said Georgie. She stood back up and turned the light off, leaving on a night light. Maxie grabbed her neice's small toes covered with white socks, and playfully tugged on them while she walked by. Ava smiled at her.

"Mommy, will you tell us when the big shinney ball drop?" she asked Georgie.

"Yeah baby I will, I promise. Just relax and watch Nemo with Mol and Kristina for now okay? Daddy and I will be in the parlor with everyone else." Georgie said, while standing by the door frame.

"K." said Ava.

It all started a few weeks ago before Christmas, when Ava began having nightmares - bad dreams - about Georgie and Dillon being 'gone.' She would wake up crying in the middle of the night, yelling for them and they both immediatly went to her. Telling Ava it was just a bad dream and that Mommy and Daddy are okay, their not going anywhere. Dillon and Georgie had a huntch it was all because of what had happened in New Orleans. They just couldn't figure out why Ava would be having nightmares about it now. From that point on, each night or sometimes during the day she would ask one of them where they are going, or when they're coming back. And every day and night they would tell thier daughter the same thing. Everything is okay now. They're home and she has nothing to be scared about. They even blamed themselves sometimes for leaving Ava that day, otherwise she'd never be this scared or worried if she wasn't in the same room with her parents. Maxie and Kyle talked to them about it, along with Mac and Felicia, and their other friends and family members. All telling Georgie and Dillon the same thing. They had no control over what was going to happen fataly in that hotel. Just to keep reassuring Ava like they've been doing, and she'll be okay again.

There was less than two minutes left until the year 2009 showed its face. Georgie went to the Den for Ava and the girls, but found out what she already knew what was going to happen the minute their little heads rested on those pillows. They were sound asleep. She smiled softly and waddled over to the three musketeers. She bent down and gently kissed each of their foreheads.

"Happy new year baby." Georgie whispered to Ava, as she softly brushed her hand over her daughter's dark hair, moving the strands from her eyes. She kissed Ava's cheek once more before returning to the living room. Alexis soon found her two daughters and gave them both a kiss as well. Two minutes instantly became sixty seconds. People in the living room started counting down. The shinny ball found it's way to the bottom and the lights in Town Square shown a bright 2009.

"Happy new year!" Everyone in the parlor shouted merrily. Hugs and kisses were being passed around the room. Kyle pulled Maxie into his lips. Lulu and Diego shared a kiss. Brooke and Corey locked lips. Felicia called Mac and they both wished each other a happy new year. Lucas saw Alexis standing alone and he hugged her. She appreciated it, and missed Jax even more. Dillon and Georgie fell into a deep midnight kiss near Kyle and Maxie.

"Where's our doodlebug? Sleeping?" Dillon asked his wife, minutes after their kiss.

"Yep." Georgie answered him. "She's in the Den - passed out next to Molly and Kristina." she finished, her arms still wrapped around her husband's waist looking up at him.

"I thought for sure she'd make it to see 'the big shinny ball drop.' " Dillon quoted their daughter. The side of Georgie's mouth stretched slightly and they kissed again. Dillon went to the Den a few seconds later.

"Happy new year peanut." he whispered to Ava, behind a soft smile then gently pressed his lips against her small cheek.

"Alright c'mon, one more game," said Kyle, while he shuffled the deck of cards as Maxie, Dillon, Georgie, and Brooke cleaned up the poker chips. "this time strip poker." he finished.

"No." said Brooke, sweeping up her pile.

"Not tonight cowboy." Maxie refused, putting her poker chips away in the box.

"Looks like your on your own Kyle." said Georgie, patting him on the back. "I'm going to bed." she continued, then gradually left her chair and waddled over to her husband who sat across from her. "Goodnight." she leaned her face down to meet Dillon's eyes.

"Goodnight." Dillon whispered back, and returned the kiss. Georgie said goodnight to everyone else in the kitchen and they replied back.

"Wait shh." said Dillon, when the voices in the kitchen continued and turned into laughter. Everyone hushed and listened to hear the sound that bounced off Dillon's eardrum. It was a faint cry reflecting from the den, but too low to recognize which child was making the sound.

"Is that mine or yours?" Dillon asked Maxie, turning his head at his sister-in-law. She listened again, along with Kyle.

"Mine." she answered him, and then exited her chair.

"He's probably too hot with that blanket." Kyle suggested to his girlfriend.

**Chapter 29 - **_Late_

She did everything she could possibly think of to help make her water break. She cleaned the house from top to bottom while Ava was at Molly's house and Dillon working at ELQ. Those babies just refused to be born yet. Her back ached, her feet were swollen, and her stomach was a much larger size than it was nine months ago. If a stranger were to walk up to Georgie, they would be able to guess more than one baby in her uterus. She was hot at night all of the time, while Dillon was cold with the fan on high in their bedroom. Georgie enjoyed how it felt when the twins would move in her womb, but now she just couldn't wait any longer for her pregnancy to be over. It was nothing like her first one. She had Ava right around her exact due date. She guessed this time she might be giving birth at a later date than she is supposed to. Georgie put the vaccum back in the hall closet, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear when it fell near her face. The front door opened and she turned her head, recognizing the little eskimo.

"Hi Mommy!" Ava brightly said, trying to take off her hood. Alexis closed the door behind her.

"Hi doodlebug." Georgie smiled. "Did you have fun?" she added, closing the closet door.

"Yeah. 'Lexis and Jax took us sleigh riding!" the child said excitedly, struggling to get her hood untied. Georgie bent down and helped her daughter take off her coat.

"Wow..cool." she said, unwrapping Ava's scarf from around her small neck.

"We have a big snowman gaurding our front lawn now." said Alexis, behind a smile.

"Ours is in the backyard," said Georgie. "Thanks for taking her home, I was gonna call you and pick her up myself." she finished, pulling Ava's gloves off of her.

"Oh its no problem. I was on my way out anyway, have to take Molly back to Ric's." said Alexis.

"Is it still snowing hard out there?" asked Georgie, shoving Ava's gloves in her coat sleeve.

"Yeah, I think we might get that blizzard early tonight. How you feeling?" Alexis asked her young friend.

"Irritable. Hopfully I'll pop any day now." Georgie answered, hanging Ava's winter coat on the rack.

"I'm sure you will soon. Well honey I'll talk to you later," said Alexis, adjusting her purse strap on her shoulder. "Jax is waiting in the car and Ric will have a cow if I don't bring Molly at a certain time." she finished.

"Alright. Thanks for letting my rugrat come by and destroy your house," Georgie said in their hug.

"Oh she's welcome anytime, you know that." Alexis replied. They released from their embrace. "Bye Ava we'll see you again soon." she added.

"Bye." the child replied. She squirmed by her mother and ran to the front door. "Bye Molly!" Ava yelled through the glass and waved at her friend. Molly saw her through the window and waved back from her carseat.

"Watch out baby so 'Lexis can get out." said Georgie. Ava obliged and cleared the way. "Be careful out there," Georgie then said to Alexis when she was leaving.

"I'll try. Make sure you call me after you have those babies!" Alexis said as she left, and shut the heavier door behind her.

"What do you want for dinner Av?" Georgie asked Ava, while waddling to the kitchen. She followed behind her mother.

"Umm.." Ava woundered outloud. "Pasgetti!" she said, her arms jumped up in the air.

"Spagetti again? We had that last week." said Georgie.

"But its good." Ava told her mother.

"Okay. How 'bout meatballs and spagetti?" Georgie suggested, meeting the refrigerator to open it.

"Yeah!" the four year old agreed excitedly.

Dillon sat at his desk and rubbed the muscles in the back of his neck. He checked the time on the clock above him and was thrilled he was going to be out of there in an hour. He took a break from siging papers and leaned back in his black leather chair. He looked at a picture on his desk of him and his two girls, and a small smile formed his lips. '_How did I get to be so lucky?' _His mind asked him. Just when Dillon was begining to relax, a knock hit the door.

"Come in!" he said loud enough for whoever was on the other side to hear him. The door opened and she entered her half-brother's office. Dillon turned his relaxed head.

"Hey!" he smiled. "Good to see you again." Dillon lifted his head off of the chair and stood up to greet her.

"Hi. You too." Susan smiled back, and kissed the side of his face.

"Have a seat." Dillon offered, and returned to his black leather chair. Susan sat down in front of him.

"I know I should have called first, instead of surprising you." said Susan, taking her scarf off of her neck.

"Naw.. its okay. It's more fun to be surprised." Dillon told her. "How've you been? Haven't talked to you since Thanksgiving." he added, putting his ankle on top of his other leg underneath the desk for a more comfortable position.

"Pretty good. Just been keeping busy, especially with a seven year old demon." Susan joked. "Getting married in the summer." she added.

"Congradulations." said Dillon, behind a soft smile.

"Thanks. How you doing? How's Georgie and Ava?" Susan asked her brother.

"Good. They're both good. Ava's doing better, and we're still waiting for the twins to arrive. Georgie's gettting impatient," he grinned. "Not as much as I am though." he finished.

"I bet Ava can't wait either huh?" Susan smiled.

"Oh no. She asks Georgie and I everyday 'when are da babies coming?' " Dillon implied, as the voice of his daughter. Susan grinned. There was a slight pause, both trying to come up with another topic to discuss.

"So, is there anything I can do for you? Rachel and your mom okay?" Dillon broke the silence.

"Oh no, no, Rachel and my mom are fine. Actually Dillon, the reason why I came here was because of you. Dad left you something else, and wanted me to give it to you." Susan explained.

"Okay." said Dillon, curious.

"I was supposed to - I planned on giving you this at the funeral," she unzipped her purse and reached inside. "but I didn't want you to have too much on your shoulders so soon." she handed him the white envelope with his name on it written in blue pen. He took it, and starred at the envelope.

"Dad wrote it a few days before the uh," Susan paused, remembering the night. "the hotel fire. Asked me to hold onto it incase something were to happen to him." she finished. Dillon looked up at his sister.

"Thank you." he said, then returned his eyes back at the envelope. "You know, I'd open this but - kinda nervous to see what he had to tell me." Dillon added.

Georgie rolled the meat into a ball and put them in a bowl when she finished each one. Ava stood on a chair and assisted.

"Gotta make that one a little bit bigger honey." said Georgie, rolling the meat in her palm and looked over at her daughter.

"Like that Mommy?" Ava showed her. '_Perfect'_ thought Georgie.

"Yep. Good job." she answered.

"When's Daddy comin' home?" Ava asked, reaching to toss the meatball she created into a bowl across from her.

"In an hour." Georgie answered, taking more meat as the stickiness shined the back of her diamond and wedding ring.

"Is that long time?" Ava asked once more, rolling the meat in her tiny palms as if it were her play-doh.

"About one Dora episode, and three colored pictures." Georgie told her.

"K. That one done," Ava announced, and put it in the bowl.

"Okay you can roll the last one." said Georgie, forming the meat into a ball. Ava took a small piece and began molding it into a circle.

"Hey, how's that song go again?" Georgie asked her daughter, even though she already knew. She was the one who had taught it to Ava. Dillon liked to take the credit for it however.

"On top of pasketti.." Ava began singing, while rolling the meatball in her tiny palm. Georgie lightly smiled.

"All covered with cheese." she sang with her. "I lost my poor meatball, when somebody sneezed." Ava pretended to sneeze, holding her little finger under her nose and making an 'achoo' sound.

"You're silly." Georgie told the little girl.

"You're billy!" Ava said back with a grin.

"C'mon.. you know the rest." Georgie smiled at her, and put the finished meatball into the bowl.

"It rolled off a the table.." the four year old continued to sing. "and onto the floor."

"And now my poor meatball," Georgie sang with her. "is suddenly no more." they finished.

"Mommy," Ava began, when they put all of the meatballs into a bowl.

"What baby?" Georgie asked, turning on the kitchen sink faucet to wash their hands.

"Can we teach the babies that song too?" Ava questioned, sitting on the couner while washing her hands as her mother supervised.

"Of course." Georgie promised. "Scrub them together." she added, as the soap covered Ava's small hands.

The spagetti and meatballs cooked in the kitchen, and Georgie entered the room every so often to stir the sauce, the noodles, and checked the garlic bread that was baking in the oven. Jack barked when he sensed someone at the front door and ran out of the living room, leaving Ava by herself to continue doodling. Her Dora video was over and she was on her third picture to color. She knew what time it was now, and dropped her crayola crayon on the paper.

"Daaaddy!" Ava excitedly ran to Dillon, her pony tails swaying back and forth. She found him by the coat rack. He expected her to be there, and waiting for him to pick her up. The way it always has been since Ava could walk and talk, greeting him in that manor he loved when ever he came home from work. He couldn't wait for the other babies to continue the tradition of welcoming him back home by running up to him, calling him daddy and be scooped up in his arms.

"Hi peanut!" Dillon smiled, and picked her up, kissing her cheek numerous of times until she giggled. "Did you have a good day?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I went sleighriding with Molly and then we build a snowman and had hot chocolate, and then um," Ava breathed to catch her breath, and remember what else she did today. Dillon continued to listen, as he held his daughter in his arms. "I helped Mommy make meatballs and I watched Dora and colored and Mommy painted my nails." she finished rambling.

"Woow. Sounds like you had a busy day." Dillon opinated. Ava nodded.

"Did you drive to the mall?" Dillon teased.

"Noo Daddy.. I'm too little." Ava smiled, and put her two small hands on both of her father's cheeks.

"Oh.. I forgot." Dillon said behind a small smile, then kissed her nose.

"Where's Mommy?" He asked Ava.

"In the Kitchen." she answered him. "Her boo boo on her back is still hurtin', so I rubbed it."

"Did you? That was nice of you to do for Mommy." said Dillon, and he put Ava back down after kissing her cheek. She ran back into the living room to finish coloring.

Dillon sneaked behind Georgie and quietly wrapped his arms around her belly, causing her to jump slightly. He kissed her cheek several times, then rested his chin on her right shoulder as she stired the noodles.

"Hi." he said thereafter

"Hi. We're having sex tonight." Georgie told him.

"Um," Dillon paused. "Okay?" he then raised his eyebrows. "Not something you usually tell me when, I come home from work but if you want I guess we could." he finished, liking the idea.

"It's the only positive solution that will make me go into labor." Georgie explained, as she continued to cook. "I just read it in that book my mom gave me when I was pregnant with Ava." she finished.

"So you just want to - have your way with me for that reason only, and toss me aside like salad when your finished." Dillon joked, then kissed her ear. She knew he was kidding, but she wasn't in the mood for a joke.

"Dillon, I'm two weeks overdue, I can't see my feet and my back is extremly sore. Therefore," Georgie turned her head to the side. "We're having sex tonight. " she grinned, then kissed the corner of his lips quickly and returned back to stir the sauce. Dillon sighed and took a short pause.

"Okay." he brightly agreed, then removed his chin from her shoulder and walked over to the refrigerator.

**Chapter 30 - **_Bad Dreams_

"So, guess who came to visit me at ELQ today?" Dillon asked her, opening a can of Mountain Dew soda.

"I'm stummped, who?" Georgie answered, draining the water out of the spagetti.

"My sister." Dillon told her.

"Which one?" she asked him, turning on the faucet.

"Susan." he answered her, then took a sip of his soda.

"Oh how is she doing?" Georgie woundered.

"Good. She's getting married. She came by to give me a letter my Dad wrote me." said Dillon. Georgie turned her head at him and her mouth opened.

"What did it say? Did you even read it?" she then asked.

"Yeah I did. I read it twice actually," he answered his wife, and put his drink on the couner, leaning against the refrigerator door. "To summerize briefly: he sent PI's to follow me since I was 15." Dillon began, Georgie widened her eyes.

"Yeah." Dillon said to her reaction. She turned her head back at the sink and shut off the water.

"Wow." she said.

"So basically he knew pretty much everything about my life." said Dillon. "Including us. Told me not to screw up my marriage this time." he added. Georgie glanced at him and smirked, then brought the spagetti back to the stove and continued to listen to her husband. Dillon grinned when he remembered one very important detail his father wrote in the letter.

"Georgie.." he smiled, and looked at her.

"Yeah.." she said, mocking the tone of his voice.

"If I get into film school, I already have a deal with a leading top producer to release my first movie." he said. She turned her eyes at him.

"Are you serious?" she asked him.

"My father pratically owned half of the entertainment business along with his, very Sonny Corinthos..Jason Morgan.. Alcazar.. mob, gangster shnizit." Dillon comedicaly said, causing Georgie to laugh. She wrapped her arms around behind his neck and he rested both of his hands on her hips.

"Do you know how incredibly happy I am for you?" Georgie asked him with a smile.

"Yes. Not half as incredibly happy I am with you." Dillon answered her, and they soon fell into each other's lips.

"Esuse me," Ava said, breaking their kiss. "Are we eating yet? I'm starvin.' " she added, her little hands on her small hips.

"Right away mame." Georgie joked, saluting the four year old.

"Yes we are, we're gonna eat YOU for dinner little miss sunshine!" Dillon said, and snatched Ava up in his arms. She screetched behind a grin and Dillon began tickling her sides.

"Daddy stop!" Ava giggled.

"Nope." Dillon refused, and tickled her sides more as he held her tightly in his arms while she squirmed in laughter.

"Dillon she's gonna pee her pants." Georgie warned him, pouring sauce over the spagetti.

"No she won't." he told her.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Ava giggled. Dillon smiled and then stopped tickling her.

"Okay lets eat." Georgie announced, turning off the stove.

The kitchen was cleaned, the front and back doors were locked, the downstairs lights were off, and their daughter was sleeping in the next room. The plan Georgie had to help make the twins arrive sooner was set in motion. Dillon was above her, kissing her neck, and making a trail of lip prints down to her round belly and then back up her middle. Jack slept on the floor at the foot of their bed, unaware of what was happening behind him. Georgie opened her mouth wider, allowing her husband's tongue to massage with hers in the cave of their mouths. Dillon slowly slid his hand down the smoothness of Georgie's thigh and all the way to her soft skin legs, as they deeply kissed. She held both sides of his smooth shaven face as their kiss grew more passionate. A faint cry came from the next room, weeping out 'mommy.. daddy..' , causing them to break from their kiss. They listened, and Ava continued to hysterically cry.

"Maybe she'll stop." Dillon heavily whispered, his heart racing.

"No." Georgie whispered back the same way, her chest echoed of a rapid heart beat. "I'll go this time." she continued.

"Okay." Dillon quietly said. They kissed, and he fell onto his back, pulling the covers over his nude body. Georgie wrapped her robe around her naked body and tied the fabric in a knot over her round belly. She waddled down the hall and entered Ava's room. She turned on the light.

"It's okay honey," Georgie's feet carried her over to the child's bed. "it's okay, Mommy's here." she finished gently, and sat down on the side of the small bed. Ava sat up and latched onto Georgie when her mother pulled her into a hug.

"You - and - Daddy - gone - Mommy..." Ava heavily cried in Georgie's chest, as tears poured down her small cheeks.

"I know baby..It was just a dream." Georgie soothingly said to her daughter, while rubbing her small back and slowly rocking Ava back and forth in thier embrace. "Daddy and I are right here baby. We're home. It's okay." she said comfortly, in a tone she only used with Ava. Georgie kissed her daughter's hair, and continued to rub her small back. The child's cries grew lower, and soon became a smooth whimmper, as Georgie whispered sweet words of reassurance and comfort to her.

"It's okay baby," Georgie soothed, while gently craddling Ava in her arms. She kissed her head. "It was only a dream." she gently told her, her hand then slowly ran up and down Ava's back. She layed the child back down once her sobs settled, and readjusted her covers.

"Okay now?" Georgie asked Ava, softly brushing her hair back away from her small face. Ava nodded, then sniffled.

"K." Georgie whispered behind a small smile. She leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Good night sweetpea." she added.

"G'nite Mommy." Ava whispered behind a raspy voice. Georgie got up off of the small matress and put Ava's night light on the highest level it could go. She then left the room and closed the door halfway.

"She okay?" Dillon asked, when Georgie returned to their bedroom.

"Yeah. She is now. Same dream she's been having." said Georgie, as she untied her silk baby blue robe, and it fell to the floor. She quickly returned to their bed and slithered under the covers next to her husband, when the cold air from the fan hit her nude body.

"Now, where were we?" Georgie asked Dillon.

"I think we were right, about, here." he slowly answered her in a husky voice, leaning into her lips. She smirked and rested her two hands on the side of Dillon's face.

The night continued on and soon meet tweleve in the morning. The young couple were asleep in each other's arms as the activity the engaged in earlier wore them completely out. An hour passed. Georgie woke up to the worst continueous shooting pain in her uterus. She escaped from her husband's arms and sat up on the bed, almost forgetting how painful this feels as she deeply breathed and held her stomach with one hand.

"Dillon," Georgie called out his name, and continued to deeply breath. He didn't answer. "Dillon," she shook him gently but forcefull enough to wake him. His body stretched and barely opened his eyes.

"What's the matter babe?" he whispered, moving his head on the pillow in Georgie's direction.

"It - , it's time." she exhaled. He opened his eyes all of the way, and looked at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I'm going into labor. We're gonna," she paused to take a breath. "have these twins tonight." she continued behind a small smile, which quickly faded when she felt more pain.

"Okay, okay. Just - keep breathing baby." said Dillon, as he searched for his pants.

There was a loud ringing noise coming from the side of Maxie and Kyle's bed. About three rings later, she picked up the phone after turning on a small lamp by her bedside.

"Hello?" Maxie answered, with her eyes halfway closed, and a different tone in her voice than normal.

"Hi Max, it's Dillon. I'm really sorry to be calling you so late but I couldn't get an answer at your parents' house, and The Bradys are out of town." said Dillon caoticly.

"Its fine, whats wrong?" she asked him.

"Georgie's in labor. Can you maybe possibly watch Ava while I take Georgie to the hospital?"

"Yeah." Maxie volunteered.

"You sure?" He questioned.

"Yeah, no problem." she assured him.

"It's probably gonna be til morning too." he told her.

"Dillon, I don't care. I'll be there as soon as I can." said Maxie.

"Thank you. Your the best." Dillon appreciated.

"I'll cya in about twenty minutes."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." They both hung up. Maxie eventually got dressed, and wrote Kyle a note telling him where she was going to be and she'll call the house once she hears more about Georgie.

Dillon helped his wife down the stairs and held a duffle bag over his broad shoulder. Twenty minutes to one, Maxie arrived.

"I'm sorry we woke you up Max, but we couldn't get a hold - of Mom and Max." said Georgie in between breaths, as she leaned against the wall waiting for Dillon to put on his shoes.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I'll take care of Ava go have those babies." said Maxie, removing her plaid scarf.

"Just tell her we'll see her at the hospital." Georgie added, her shoulder pressed against the wall.

"I will." Maxie promised.

"Hat." Dillon said, as he put it on Georgie in a hurry. She fixed the red hat so it covered her ears completely. They soon left the house and entered their hybrid. The snow fell harder and Dillon turned on the windshield wippers at a higher velocity.

"Dillon," Georgie let out behind deep breaths.

"We're good babe just keep breathing." he coached as he drove.

"My water just broke." she said, her hands on her round belly.


	10. Chapter 34 Ten Years Later

**Chapter 34 **- _Ten Years Later_

Georgie opened the oven door to check on the garlic bread that had been baking for the past twenty minutes. Her chesnut brown hair layed freely on her shoulders, and she tucked a piece behind her ear when a strand fell near her face. She had to make sure the bread did not burn otherwise the kids would refuse to eat it. The lasanga baked on the top shelf and was almost finished.

"Don't even think about it," Georgie warned ten year old Sean when he was by the marblecouner top, sneaking some cookies from the jar.

"Mom..Im only having one." Sean promised. Georgie closed the oven door and turned her head towards her son.

"Back away from the junk. You won't eat your dinner." she said.

"Yes I will." said Sean, taking a chocolate chip cookie from the jar. Georgie shook her head in disapointment and tossed the ovenmit next to the microwave.

"If you don't eat you're gonna sit at that table all night until you do." she implied to Sean.

"Yeah yeah yeah." he said, walking out of the kitchen dressed in his jeans and red t-shirt, stuffing his mouth with a cookie. His hair was a bit lighter than all of his sisters and it stoop up spikey like his father. Sean was at the age where he found out girls did not have cooties anymore, but had little interest in them yet. A small acception to Molly Lansing. He had a slight crush on her and wanted to 'look good' when she was around. Ava told him to dream on and that Molly is too old for him. Georgie abandoned the kitchen and made her way to the living room in order to reach the bedrooms upstairs.

"Emma make sure you put all of those DVD's back when you're done, Daddy will have a fit if their not in the cabinet." Georgie reminded her daughter, as she looked at her breifly while walking up the steps.

"I know." Emma said, and opened a DVD case when she choose the movie she wanted to watch. Her chesnut brown hair was held back in two low ponytails and a strand fell down near her cheek. Emma tucked it behind her ear and pressed 'power' on the DVD player. She was bored. Her homework was finished and a movie seemed like a great thing to her to pass the time intil dinner. Aside from her high intellegance and an A student in school, Emma Lynn Quartermaine loved movies. Maybe she had because her older sister enjoyed them too. Maybe she loved movies so much because her father always has. Whatever the real reason, she was definatly her father's daughter.

"You're watching this movie again?" Sean asked his twin sister, while plopping down on the couch with a gameboy in his hand.

"Yeah, so be quiet when it starts or I'll pound you." Emma answered her older brother, walking over to the cushioned chair to the right of the tan leather couch.

Georgie entered the bedroom across from Ava's room, and opened the door all of the way.

"She still have a fever?" Georgie asked fourteen year old Ava, holding her baby sister Katie who was crying.

"Yeah." Ava answered her mother, when she turned her head. "You were downstairs cooking so I just figured I'd pick her up for you." she finished, then kissed her sister's forehead.

"Mama.." the one year old with brown eyes cried, looking at Georgie.

"Thanks baby. Ohh come 'er sweetpea," Georgie gently said, and held out her hands. Ava handed Katie over to their mother. Georgie kissed the baby's cheek several times softly, bouncing her gently in her arms.

"I only found this in your jewelry box," Ava showed her mother, touching the quarter necklace around her neck. "can I wear it tonight?" she finished.

"I don't care. Just don't lose it like you did with my earrings," Georgie answered her, then walked over to the changing table. "Daddy gave that to me and that's the only piece of Jewelry I actually like." she finished, laying Katie down to change her diaper.

"I'll be careful." Ava promised, taking her long dark hair down out of the ponytail and sticking her fingers through her locks, brushing out the knots.

"Is Ric and Molly picking you up to drop you girls off at the dance or am I?" Georgie asked her oldest daughter, while grabbing the baby wipes.

"Mom, Ric is taking us home _from_ the dance and YOU or Daddy is dropping us off _to_ the dance. Remember?" Ava reminded Georgie, while playing with the ends of her long hair.

"Yes..I remember, I'm just making sure." she answered her, while putting a new cleaner diaper on Katie.

"Mooom!" Emma screamed from downstairs. "Sean won't shut up while I'm trying to watch _The Breakfast Club_! And he keeps throwing pillows at me!"

"Go tell your brother I said to knock it off will you please?" Georgie asked Ava, as she snapped Katie's bottom pink pajamas back up.

"Yeah." Ava answered, unfolding her arms and walked over to the nursery door.

"What are we gonna do with your bold brother huh?" Georgie spoke to Katie in a gentle voice she used with all of her babies, holding the one year old up in the air to meet her small face. She then kissed the baby's nose and brought Katie to her chest. Ava reached the living room where Sean and Emma were fighting and played the refere.

"Mom said to knock it off." Ava sternly told her younger brother.

"I'm not doing anything Av I'm just playing around with her! She watches this movie all the time." Sean explained himself, sitting on the couch. The phone rang.

"You keep throwing pillows at me you goonie!" Emma loudly told her twin brother.

"She likes that movie so leave her alone! Go in your room and play with your video games if you don't want to watch it." Ava suggested, while walking over to the phone in the livingroom.

"You're such a baby Emma I was only goofing around." said Sean, turning his head at his twin sister.

"Hello?" Ava answered the phone after two rings. "Hey Mol what's up? Cool. Yeah nothing much either, just yelling at my brother..No I'm gonna wear that other outfit instead.." she continued her conversation with Molly as she exited the living room.

"Hi Daddy!" Ava smiled, when Dillon came walking through the front door holding a suitcase in his hand.

"Hey..peanut!" he grinned, then closed the front door behind him with his other hand. "How's my girl?" Dillon asked, putting his suitcase down next to the hallway closet.

"Hang on Moll okay?" she asked her friend. "Good." Ava answered Dillon, and he kissed her cheek. She hugged her father tightly while still holding the black cordless phone in her hand. "Missed you." Ava added in their embrace.

"I missed you too peanut." Dillon kissed the top of his daughter's brown haired head. They soon released from their embrace.

"Something smells good." Dillon said, taking off his jacket and hanging it in the closet.

"Mom's making lasanga." Ava told him.

"Good. I'm starving. Hate airplane food." said Dillon. "Where's your brother and sister?" he added, closing the closet door.

"In the living room." Ava answered her father. "Dad's home!" she announced loudly, then turned around to go to the kitchen. "Okay, I'm back..Wait who is Kelly going to the dance with then?.."Ava asked Molly, as she walked down the hall. Dillon entered the parlor and greeted his other two kids.

"Hey Dad." Sean said, while playing Super Mario on his gameboy.

"Hey buddy." Dillon replied. "Keep the house sane for me while I was gone?" he asked his son, nudging Sean in the shoulder with his hand to get his attention. The boy paused his game and looked up at his father from the leather couch.

"Yeah." Sean answered him. "Although there's still one _insane_ person," he looked at Emma. "in the house." he finished.

"Oh bite me buttnugget." Emma defended.

"Stop picking on your sister." Dillon scolded. He then walked over to the cushioned chair.

"Hi Daddy." Emma smiled.

"Hi honey." Dillon bent down and kissed her cheek. "How's my girl?" he added.

"Good. I got an A on that math test I told you was coming up." Emma answered her father.

"Way to go Genius." Dillon smiled.

"And the new Ridley Scott movie is coming out next month, we should go see it." Emma suggested, sitting on the chair with her legs crossed Indian style.

"We definatly will, yeah." Dillon agreed enthusiasticly.

"Hey!" Georgie smiled at her husband, holding Katie on her hip and walking towards Dillon as fast as her legs could take her.

"Hey Babe." he smiled back, then pulled her thin waist into his body.

"Welcome home." Georgie greeted him. He then thanked her by telling her lips. '_God I've missed this woman'_ his inner thoughts spoke.

"How was the flight?" she asked him, when they broke their kiss.

"Hi munchkin." he smiled at Katie. She returned the expression at her father and he kissed her cheek, making smootch noises. "Terrible." Dillon answered Georgie. "It was too long. Not to mention this guy I had to sit behind, who - I couldn't tell if he kept you know, farting or he had really bad body odor. Tony," he looked at his wife, naming his assistant director. "Tony, almost vommited on the flight. That's how bad it was." Dillon finished.

"Oh..sorry." Georgie said remorseful.

"It's okay. I'm just glad to be back home. I missed you." said Dillon.

"I missed you too." Georgie lightly smiled, and put her right hand on the side of Dillon's shaven face as she kissed him again. Three weeks apart is way too many.

"C'mon guys we could eat now, lasanga should be done." she told Sean and Emma who were watching '_The Breakfast Club'_. They all entered the kitchen and grabbed plates from the cupboard.

"Ava, off the phone it's time to eat." Georgie said to her teenaged daughter, who stood by the marble counertop, getting a fork in the drawer.

"I gotta go Moll, see you tonight. Yep. Bye." Ava hung up the black cordless phone and walked to the living room to put it back.

"Good news..and it can't wait after dinner." Dillon grinned, standing next to Georgie who cut the lasanga.

"Okay babe can you take Katie first, and put her in the highchair? Then tell me all about it." Georgie asked.

"Yeah." Dillon said, taking the baby from her hip. He walked over to the highchair and held Katie up to the ceiling, rubbing his nose on her small belly causing the baby to laugh, and her little hands meshed in his still spikey hair. He then put the baby down and sat her in the highchair that stood next to the kitchen table. Georgie put some food on each of their kids' plates as they stood in line. One by one they left the couner and sat down at the table to eat.

"What's the news?" Georgie asked her husband, while putting lasanga on both of their plates. "You're not pregnant again are you?" she teased.

"No." Dillon smirked. "Something else. We got it." he finished happily, hoping she would know what he was refering to. She turned her head. There was a slight pause. Her eyes widened when she pondered. Georgie gasped.

"You got the nomination?!" she asked happily. Dillon smiled.

"We got the Oscar nomination for best, film, of, the year." he announced slowly behind a grin. Georgie's mouth dropped and she immediatly latched her arms around behind her husband's neck.

"Dillon that's amazing!" she said excitedly in their embrace.

"I knew you'd think so." he said, the corner of his mouth stretched as he held her.

"Babe I'm so proud of you." Georgie smiled. They released from their hug and she kissed his lips several times, then settled hers ontop of his.

"I'm eating here." said Sean, looking over at his parents.

"Get used to it. They do that alot." Ava told her brother, sitting across from him and then put more food in her mouth.

The kitchen was cleaned, dishes were in the sink, and Georgie was putting on her coat.

"Ava Lila Quartermaine, if you're not down here in five minutes I'm going to the dance myself!" she yelled up the stairs.

"Okay Mom one sec! I'm putting on my lip gloss!" Ava yelled back from upstairs in her room.

"And so it begins.." Dillon said, sitting on the cushioned chair holding Katie in his arms. Georgie heared him and turned her head.

"It began last year when she was thirteen." she reminded him. "Hey, Hansel and Gretel," Georgie said to Sean and Emma, both sitting on the leather couch. They looked up from the TV. "There's dishes in the sink that can't wash themselves." she finished.

"Ah.." Sean complained.

"C'mon Mom, the movie isn't over yet." Emma pleaded.

"You can pause it." Georgie told her daughter.

"We'll do them later." Emma promised.

"Now is a better time, then you can do whatever you want." said Georgie. They complained again.

"Five minutes." Sean waggered.

"No, _now_ like your mother told you to." Dillon ordered his son. "Get goin' " he finished. The twins soon left the living room and went into the kitchen to wash the dishes, while the other dried them off. Ava's job was to put them away.

"Ready?" Georgie asked Ava, when she reached the bottom step, wearing a pair of blue faded slim fit jeans with shimmering powder on the upper pant legs, and a light pink top with long sleeves that flared at the ends. Her long dark chesnut brown hair layed freely to her elbows and styled with loose curls.

"Uh huh." Ava answered, her foot met the living room carpet.

"You look nice." Georgie smiled lightly.

"Thanks." Ava said, then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Got everything?" Georgie asked her.

"Yep." Ava replied, walking over to Dillon. "Bye Daddy." she added. He stood back up from putting Katie in the playpen and turned around to look at his oldest daughter. She looked so much like Georgie, and all grown up right at this moment. To him, Ava is still his little girl who used to ask him for pony rides, build forts using couch coushins, be a guest at her tea parties, chase her while he was pretending to be a monster, read her bedtime stories, taught her how to ride her pink Dora bike, and pushed her to the moon on the swings. Wether she now liked boys and makeup instead of Barbies and Dora, that fourteen year old beautiful girl standing in front of him with her mother's hair and his eyes, was still his baby girl. His peanut. And he loved her more than life itself. He was still her hero. Dillon swallowed hard in his tensed throat, then smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Bye peanut." he said. "Have fun."

"I will." said Ava, and put her arm through the coat.

"Whose going with you?" Dillon asked his daughter, helping her.

"Molly, Jeremy, and Jake." Ava answered him.

"Jake.." Dillon pondered. "That kid with the messed up hair who wears way too much of that body deodorant stuff?"

"Axe." Georgie reminded him of the male deodorant.

"Thats the guy." said Ava, pulling her long hair out of the back of her coat.

"Ugh." Dillon sighed. "Just don't let him - dance too close to you or anything, I don't wanna have to break his jaw." he finished.

"Daddy..I thought you liked Jake?" Ava asked her father.

"I do. He's a good kid." Dillon answered her. "I just hope he treats you right or I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"Dillon." Georgie tilted her head.

"What?" he said, looking at his wife.

"Be nice." she told him.

"He's a good guy Daddy. Kinda reminds me of you." Ava smiled.

"Well if he's anything like me, he'll know to be very respectful, sweet, and good to my daughter. And very affraid of her father." Dillon said.

"C'mon honey, we still have to pick up Molly." Georgie said to Ava, while retrieving the car keys from her purse.

"K. Cya later Daddy." said Ava, following her mother to the door. "Bye Jack." she bent down to pet her old dog. His tail wagged.

"Bye." Dillon told her.

It was peaceful and quiet in the Quartermaine house. Emma, Sean, and Katie were upstairs sleeping in their bedrooms while Georgie and Dillon sat cuddled together on the couch as if they were teenagers again, waiting up for Ava to come home. Jack found a spot on the side of the leather couch, laying on the burgendy carpet with his two front paws crossed under his snout. Georgie contently exhaled silently, her head resting on her husband's chest and her left arm drapped over his tight abdomen. He recently turned thirty three, but his body was still fit the same as it was ten years ago, give or take a few. Dillon had his arm wrapped securely around Georgie's shoulder, his other hand on top of her left, and he slowly brushed his finger across her soft skin. The TV glared in the living room with a lamp set to shine dull, while '_Its A Wonderful Life'_ played on their television screen.

"Feels so good to be back in your arms again." Georgie said, her tone fragile but loud enough for Dillon to hear her. "I missed you so much." she finished. He looked down and kissed her hair softly.

"I missed you too baby." Dillon told her.

"I was editing a chapter in my next novel last night while the kids were sleeping, and I didn't get much done. Couldn't." she corrected herself. "Kept thinking of you after we hung up." she finished, her thumb lightly brushing along his side, causing Dillon to have goosebumps on his abdomen underneath is shirt.

"I know." he whispered, softly playing with Georgie's hair. "Didn't get much sleep last night myself." he added.

"I'm so happy for you Dillon, I really am." Georgie said, her tone normal. "I just never thought it would actually be this hard. I mean I know we've always talked about what it'd be like when you became this big amazing director, the reality of you living your dream - " she paused. Dillon listened, waiting for her to continue. "It's just sometimes hard to be here without you." her voice cracked. She had been holding back how she felt for so long, and when she finaly told him she just broke without her control. Dillon knew she was on the verge of tearing, and he tucked his finger under Georgie's chin to raise her head.

"Hey." He began. She looked back into his brown eyes. "I know you're happy for me. And it's okay to feel like you can't breathe when I'm away on some trip or a movie set. Because to tell you the truth," he softly brushed his thumb back and forth along her chin. "that's exactly how I feel each time I'm not here with you." he finished. The corner of Georgie's mouth stretched lightly, her brown eyes glossy. Dillon wipped a tear from her face before it reached her cheek bone, and gently kissed her lips tenderly. They eventually broke free and stared at each other without words needed to be said. It was already written all over their faces. They just had to hear it from one another again.

"I love you." Dillon and Georgie murmured in unison, then smiled when they both realised they had said it at the same time. Georgie hugged his waist tighter and returned her head back down on his chest, her eyes back at the movie.

"_What is it you want Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word, and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey that's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon Mary."_

Dillon mouthed the last line. He watched this classic with his wife plenty of times before and was able to recite everyline.

_"I'll take it."_

Georgie mouthed to herself.

_"Then what?"_

_"Then you could swallow it, and it would all dissolve.. and the moonbeams would shoot out of your fingers and toes, and the ends of your hair."_

Dillon kissed Georgie's forehead while his eyes met the black and white film. The front door closed and the couple turned their heads.

"Hi honey." said Georgie, when Ava came walking into the livingroom.

"Hi." she lazily said, holding her purse on her shoulder.

"How was the dance?" Dillon asked, turning his head the other way as she reached the stairs.

"Fine." said Ava.

"Just fine? Usually you're more enthu-" Georgie began. Ava turned her petite body on the third step.

"It sucked okay?!" she shouted, then went further up the stairs. Dillon and Georgie exchanged looks.

"I'll kill him." said Dillon, getting up. She stopped him by putting her hand on his tight chest.

"No, we don't know what happened..calm down sparky." said Georgie. "I'll go and talk to her." she finished.

"Georgie, he could of -" Dillon began.

"Sit. Stay. Goodboy." Georgie teased, then kissed her husband's lips. "You'll only make things worse." she got up off the tan couch and headed up stairs to their oldest daughter's room.

Ava cried while sitting Indian style on her bed, hugging her Dora pillow she never had the heart to get rid of. Her vanity was filled with pictures of her and her friends, on top was a hairbrush and some makeup. Across from her bed stood her whitchester drawer where a few porcelain dolls sat on display. A televison and DVD player had its place in the left corner near her dresser. Her light faded pink walls were decorated with posters of famous bands and favorite singers, and two movie posters hung as well. Markers, crayons, paints and paintbrushes layed under her bed along with a sketch pad. She was at the top of her Art class in school and sometimes went to the movie thearters with her friends, always knowing who the director was. Go figure. There was a light knock on her door and she answered for whoever was on the otherside to come in. They did.

"Hey." said Georgie soflty, then shut the door behind her. "Feel like talking about what happened tonight?" she added, walking over to Ava's bed and sat down in front of her on the matress. The young teenager sniffled. Ava would occasionally have little fights with Georgie on certain days like any normal teenager usually does with their parents. Georgie would yell back. No matter how many times they'd get angry at each other or fight over anything, Ava was still Georgie's doodlebug, and loved her more than life itself.

"It was great," Ava swallowed a tear. Georgie touched her hair, and brushed Ava's strands away from her shoulder, listening to her daughter explain what has her so upset. "until after Molly and I came back from the bathroom and I saw Kelly, kissing Jake." Ava teared.

"Aw honey, I'm sorry." Georgie said, gently rubbing Ava's back.

"He's MY boyfriend Mom," Ava cried. "and she had to put her dirty lips on him."

"There are girls like that Av," Georgie told her. "They're like a - sneaky evil lion just waiting to pounce on any unavailable guy to make the girlfriend's life miserable. But you can't let them have what's not theirs." she analyized. "Did you confront Jake?" she asked her daughter.

"Yeah." Ava answered. She wipped a tear off her cheek. "He said SHE came on to him," she explained in a weepy voice. "and I told him if he's lying to me then he can stop calling my house."

"That's my girl." Georgie lightly smiled.

"Then Jeremy came over and said he saw the whole thing." Ava's cries grew softer and finaly settled once her mother calmed her down. "Which he never lies to me, and I know I can trust him because he's my best friend, other than Molly." she finished. Georgie nodded her head.

"What'd he say?" she asked her daughter.

"That Kelly's date dumped her and she came over dancing by Jake, and the - tramp that she is -" Ava began.

"Hey.." said Georgie.

"Came on to my boyfriend. But he didn't have to kiss her back Mom!" Ava sniffled, looking directly into her mother's eyes.

"Honey take it from me," Georgie began, tucking a piece of hair behind Ava's ear. "There's gonna be alot of times in any of your relationships with boys when something like tonight will happen. And your gonna hate it. Your gonna cry over it. That's just how dating is. It's bumpy and rocky along the road. But once you find that right boy, and you go through every possible heartache in your relationship, in the end you'll both overcome those obstacles that stood in the way of your happiness."

"Like you and Daddy right?" Ava asked, while wipping the tears off of her other cheek. Georgie slightly smiled at Ava's comparison.

"Yeah. Just like me and your father." she answered. "And I would go through every single moment of tribulations and heartache with your Daddy all over again if it were possible. Only 'cause I know we'd always end up right back where we are now." Georgie finished.

"With each other." said Ava.

"Mhm. How'd you get to be so smart on this topic?" Georgie asked with a grin.

"Romance movies. That, and because it's not so hard to understand." said Ava. She rested her chin on her Dora pillow, then looked back up at Georgie. "I like Jake alot Mom." she added.

"Then don't let anyone - especially a girl with evil fangs -," Georgie began. Ava smiled at her mother's last sentence. "come between you two. And if Jake really likes you back, then he won't let someone like Kelly ruin a good thing." she finished. Ava nodded comprehensively.

"It's getting late. You're probably tired," said Georgie. "from all that dancing." she smiled.

"Yeah." said Ava, putting her Dora pillow back where it was before. "Thanks for the talk Mom." she added.

"Anytime honey." said Georgie, and she returned Ava's hug.

"I love you." Ava told her in her mother's arms.

"I love you too baby." Georgie said back. They soon released from their embrace, and Georgie exited off the bed.

"Want this door open halfway?" she asked Ava, when she was on her way out.

"Yeah." she answered her mother. "G' night Mom." Ava added.

"G'night." Georgie replied back, and left the room. "Doodlebug." she whispered behind Ava's door, underneath a small smile.

Georgie noticed all of the downstairs lights were off, and returned to the second floor.

"It's cold in here." said Georgie, closing their bedroom door behind her.

"Shouldn't be, the heats on." Dillon implied, putting on his navy blue t-shirt. "Ava okay?" he added.

"She is now." Georgie answered him, walking over to her side of the dresser drawer. "Just some High School drama." she finished, as she took out a long t-shirt to wear to bed. Probably stole it from Dillon, and he never realised it was his shirt she was putting on.

"Jezz. High School." Dillon breathed, getting into bed. "Seems like yesturday she was just starting Pre-School." he finished.

"Yeah." Georgie exhaled, unhooking her bra. "Remember when it was her first day?" she added, putting her arm through the shirt sleeve.

"Remember it? I dreaded it." said Dillon. "You wouldn't even get her out of the car. Kept stalling." he reminisced. Georgie's lip arched when she thought of that day. Ava was excited to go, but Georgie was saddened. _'Dillon Im gonna be lonely all day tomorrow. I wont have anyone to play peek-a-boo with with the babies, and color all by myself. And I don't want her to go.'_ she remebered saying.

"I didn't want her to go." she said, then turned around and walked over to the bed. "At least we have a few more years left before Katie has to leave us for Pre-School." Georgie told him, moving over next to her husband.

"Right." Dillon smiled. "That's true. And when she goes.. we can make another brilliant but really strange kid." he added.

"Oh really?" Georgie asked, her eyebrows arched.

"Mhm." Dillon said in his throat, pulling Georgie closer to him on the matress under the covers.

"Well how 'bout YOU be the one to carry the kid for nine months then, and I'll couch you through the birth." Georige stated.

"Sounds good." said Dillon, then kissed her lips.

"Because this oven is no longer heating anymore buns Dillon Albert Quartermaine." she finished. He then kissed her again.

"If you say so, Georgiana." Dillon mocked her, calling her by her first full name. She smirked at him, then fell into another desirable kiss. A deep kiss which soon led to passion in the sheets, as Georgie and Dillon showed the other just how much they missed each other.

Author's note: Is it over? Heck no! Thanks for reading my story all this way, and I hope you like the rest of the chapters. Feedback is awesome and it rocks my GQ socks!


	11. Chapter 35 Best Director

**Chapter 35 - **_Best Director_

He had to make it perfect just in case he might get the chance to say it. Dillon sat at the desk in a small room where Georgie edits her final chapters in the novel she has been writing, and he scribbled and marked papers with his blue ink pen, trying to figure out the perfect acceptance speech.

'_I know I should, and I'm going to otherwise I'll never hear the end of it.'_

Dillon wrote the next sentence in his speech.

'_I want to thank my mom, Tracy. Without her I wouldn't be able to stand up here. I'd just be non-existant. In her own twisted way she loves me, and I know deep deep deep down this is what she wanted for me. I want to also thank my four incredible kids for supporting me. Ava, Sean, Emma, and Katie who all mean the world to me and make me love life more now that I've become a father.'_

Dillon paused, and held his chin in his palm. He could not come up with the right words to describe how he can thank Georgie. His heart felt it - sixteen years with her he even fell harder - but needed the right words to make everyone else see how much he loves her. He then began writing again.

'_Last, but never least, I want to thank the one person who always believed in me, stood by me even when the rest of the world walked out. That's my wife. She's the main reason why I'm able to stand up here with this long speech, and of who I am today. A director. She kept me going and never once let me turn my back on making my dream of one day becoming a director into a reality. Without her support and determination I don't know if I could have been able to do this on my own. I love her just as much as my family and kids - and even more than I love making films. She's my best friend, wife, and my whole heart and soul. My Georgie.'_

He put his pen down and read his speech from the very beginning. He looked it over twice and rubbed the back of his neck. When Dillon decided it was good enough, he ripped the sheet out of the yellow colored paper tablet and folded it to put in his black suit jacket.

"Here Daddy," said Emma, handing Dillon a disposable camera after he entered the living room. "make sure to take lots of pictures. Oh and Reese Witherspoon too if you see her!" she added. He grinned.

"Okay Em I will." said Dillon, behind a small chuckle. He kissed her cheek and walked over to the staircase, putting the camera in his pants pocket.

"Georgie! You ready yet?!" he yelled up the steps, and waited for her answer.

"I'll be down in a sec!" she yelled from their bedroom. Dillon checked his watch and they had three minutes left until the Limousine would arrive. Thank god the Oscars were being held in New York City this year, otherwise they'd have to fly in the ELQ jet. Dillon had enough of flying for one week. Ava gasped, and moved away from her best friend Molly on the couch. Dillon turned his head.

"No no Katie you can't have that silly billy." she quickly attended to her baby sister, taking something small out of the baby's mouth. One of Sean's 'stupid toys.'

"Sean I told you to pick those up so your little sister doesn't put them in her mouth," Dillon said sternly. "Now do it." he finished.

"Alright alright." his son answered, and picked up his legos he still uses to build 'modles'.

"Daddy can we stay up late after we see you on TV?" Emma asked her father.

"No later than midnight. 12:30 is acceptable." Dillon answered. "Geor - Oh." he said, when Georgie reached the bottom of the stairs. He whistled.

"Wow." Dillon complimented.

"Very pretty Mom." smiled Ava. Emma, Sean, and Molly had the same expression.

"You look the only trophy I want to take home." Dillon said, his hand on her waist admiring Georgie in her long evening dress. She was a year younger than him, but her body and face hardly aged passed twenty five. Her chesnut brown hair was flipped out just right, revealing her layers and makeup set to natural shades of browns, as mascara enhanced her lashes. The dress she wore defined her every curve and unbeknowest to anyone that she ever had four babies before.

"The dress okay? Maxie went shopping with me and I didn't want to get something to over the top." said Georgie, smoothing out a wrinkle in her dark blue evening dress with a lace finish that layed over the fabric.

"The dress is perfect. You look beautiful." Dillon smiled, then kissed her lips.

"Okay lets get going, don't want to miss the big night." she grinned. Dillon got her coat and helped her put it on.

"Now," Geogie began, while slipping her arm in the sleeve. "behave. No fighting, listen to your sister and Molly. When they tell you to go to bed," she put her other arm in the opposite sleeve. "do not argue, just do it. No later than midnight since it's a Friday." she told their kids. "Aunt Maxie and Uncle Kyle are two houses away so don't think you can get away with murder. I'll call here at ten to check on you."

"K. Bye Mom." Emma, Sean, and Ava said one after the other.

"Babe, C'mon the lemo's here." said Dillon, when he checked his watch and a horn honked in front of their house.

"K. Bye I love you." said Georgie, then gave each of their kids a kiss. Dillon did as well. They shut the front door behind them and Ava locked it.

"Good evening Sir." said the lemo driver, tipping his hat to Dillon. "Georgeous Georgie."

"Luke?" she questioned, her eyebrows arched in confusion.

"Where's uh," Dillon quickly chuckled. "Where is..the lemo driver?"

"You're looking at him." answered Luke. The couple were silent. "I had a fight with your mother and I need the cash so get it." he added, when they stared at him awkwardly, and opened the door for them. Georgie and Dillon exchanged looks, then entered the back of the limo. Luke turned on the car engine and drove away from the pale yellow house with a second addition.

"Are you and Tracy - okay?" Georgie asked Luke.

"Yeah what happened?" Dillon added a question.

"Oh you know me and Spanky Buns. We fight. We make up. I'll be back with her in the morning." said Luke, turning left at the stop sign.

"You do know where you're going right Luke?" Dillon asked his step-father.

"Oh yeah, sure sure. We'll get you to the Oscars young Speilberg." he answered him.

Dillon took pictures with the camera Emma gave him and spotted Reese Witherspoon, snapping a photo of her. He then put the camera back in his pocket, and continued to walk the red carpet with Georgie closely on his arm. He could not believe where he was at. He was getting ready to wake up at any moment and find himself laying next to his wife in their bed. It took him awhile to realise he was finaly, actually here. The long wait and dreaming was worth it. He saw all of the other film makers and top actors and actresses speaking to the press and posing for photographers. He held Georgie closer as the crowd grew bigger. Georgie looked up at him and a small smile formed on her face when she noticed how happy her husband is at this very moment. She hoped and silently prayed to anyone who listened, that Dillon walks out of here with that Oscar. Even if it weren't possible she thought to herself that the man holding her will still always be a winner and best director in her book. They fought sometimes and might have hurt each other in the past, but Dillon Quartermaine was still her everything. His name is still on her heart. Sixteen years of yelling, fighting, making up, kissing, teasing, and four kids as a product of their love proved it.

At the middle of the Oscar Awards, the next category had Dillon anxious. He just wanted to get it over with. He had hoped he did a good enough job of writing and directing '_Our Great Begining'_ to recieve an Oscar for it. Names were called, his included. Georgie held his hand and gently brushed her thumb along his skin. Dillon sat and waited while remembering what Georgie said to him the night before this. '_Dillon if you don't win that doesn't mean you need to quit being a director. You'll make plenty of movies and someone will eventually reward you for how great you are. Including me.'_ He returned Georgie's light squeeze and his heart bet rapidly as the presenter opened the envelope. Georgie was just as nervous and she didn't even blink. He heared his name being announced and movie for Best Picture of The Year. There was loud clapping and Georgie kissed his cheek happily. He looked over at his wife and soon grinned as it finaly hit him. He kissed her lips and soon found the stage to recieve his Oscar.

"Yaaay!" Ava, Emma, and Sean cheered when they saw their father on the TV. Emma held Katie and put the baby's hands together in applause, while Molly clapped as well. Kyle and Maxie Radcliff were watching with their three kids Jesse, BJ, and Lorna, cheering for Dillon at their house. A few blocks away Felicia and Mac had on the same channel, celebrating Dillon's victory. At the Quartermaine mansion, the television set to ABC shown Dillon accepting his award and the Quartermaine clan were estatic. Including Tracy.

When Dillon read the next part of his speech, Georgie produced tears in her eyes and wipped them away when they met the edge of her cheek. The corners of her lips stretched, as she sat in the tenth row, listening to her husband thank her while her emotions released more drops of joy from her brown eyes. She could not have been more proud of him than she felt right now.


	12. Chapter 36 Everything To Me

**Chapter 36 - **_Everything To Me_

"I cannot believe I'm actually holding one of these," said Dillon, while sitting next to Georgie in the lemo. She smiled.

"Belive it." Georgie said.

"I'm gonna put - wait where should I put it? Not on top of the TV." Dillon said excitedly.

"No." Georgie agreed.

"Okay um," he thought.

"We could have it on the very top shelf in the living room?" Georgie suggested.

"Yes! That will work." said Dillon. "God I -" he sighed. "I just - it doesn't seem real to me yet. You know? I -" he paused.

"It will." said Georgie. "Just give it time to sink in." She added. "I'm so, incredibly happy for you Dillon. Not to mention how proud. And I'm gonna keep telling you because I want you to know it." she finished.

"I do." he smiled. she returned the expression.

"And you're gonna pay for that beautiful speech that made me cry." Georgie pointed at him. He grinned.

"That was my intension." Dillon told her. she lightly hit him in the arm.

"All joking aside, I meant every word. You're everything to me Brown Eyes." he said.

"I know." said Georgie. It was her turn to smile. "And you to me." she added. She brought her lips to his and they shared a sensual kiss.

Dillon opened the front door using their house key, Georgie entering their home before him and he shut the door once they were both inside. The TV was left on and two fourteen year old girls were both alseep on the leather couch. Molly was asleep at one end, while her best friend down the other. Georgie bent down and delicatly brushed the dark hair away from her daughter's face.

"Ava," Georgie softly whispered. She gradually opened her brown eyes at the sound of her mother's voice. "We're home now baby."

"Hi. What time is it?" Ava asked Georgie, while stretching her arms.

"Little after two." she answered her. "Why don't you and Moll go upstairs in your room honey. You'll be more comfortable in your bed." Georgie suggested, then stood back up.

"K." Ava whispered back in agreement. "Moll." she called out her friend's name. "Molly." she whispered louder. Molly soon opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked, stretching.

"C'mon let's go sleep upstairs. My parents are home now." said Ava.

"Okay." Molly yawned, both girls exiting off of the couch.

"Congradulations Daddy." Ava smiled at Dillon.

"Thanks peanut." he said. He saw how tired his daughter was and bent down. "Hop on." Dillon told her.

"Dad..I'm too old." Ava complained.

"You're not too old, you're my peanut. I still do this to your mother. Now hop on." he repeated. Ava grinned and lightly jumped on her father's back. Her arms wrapped snuggly around his neck and her legs around his waist. Dillon held onto her hands under his chin with his right hand, while the other held Ava's left leg under her knee as he carried his daughter up the steps. Georgie and Molly followed behind them.

"G'night girls." Dillon whispered, Georgie after him.

"G'night." Ava whispered to her parents. Molly was already back asleep. Georgie and Dillon made a trip to each of the twins' rooms, both adjusting thier covers and leaving a soft kiss on their foreheads. Katie was asleep in her crib resting on her belly, and her young parents greeted her small head with each of their lips. Dillon turned the baby monitor on and followed his wife out of the nursery.

Georgie folded the blanket and put it back on the head of the tan leather couch. Dillon sank on the cushioned chair to the right of the couch.

"What a night." he said, tilting his head back while it fell on the head rest.

"Good or bad?" Georgie lightly smiled, picking up a pillow that fell on the floor and tossed it back in it's place.

"Definatly good." Dillon said strongly.

"Good." Georgie rhymed, and walked over to her husband. "Did you find a place for your Oscar?" she asked him.

"Yep. On the top shelf just like you said." Dillon answered her, taking her hand and looking up at her.

"Perfect spot. So..Mr. Big Director," Georgie began, as she sat down on Dillon's lap. "How does it feel for your movie to be the number one favorite?" she asked him.

"Awesome." he replied behind a grin. She kissed him.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you? Not just because of tonight." said Georgie.

"Yes mame." Dillon answered. "Do you have any idea how I'm going to pay for that speech which caused you to cry?" he added.

"Mm.." Georgie put her head back slightly, humming in thought. "Not yet." She brought it back down. "I'll think of something though." she smirked. He returned the same expression, and then kissed her lips. Their hearts bet rapidly as their kiss grew more deeper and intense. Georgie snaked her arms behind Dillon's neck, as he greeted her tongue with his in the cave of their mouths. Dillon held both of her legs on his lap while he continued to devour his wife's lips passionatly. They soon broke their kiss to recieve some air. Their brown eyes met and Dillon spoke first.

"I hope," he kissed her quickly. "none of the kids come down here for a drink while we maul each other." he finished. She smiled.

"You know, it's because of our spontaneous actions like this - that resulted in us having four kids in the first place." Georgie implied, her forehead bent down to rest on his.

"Oh really?" Dillon asked. She raised her head off the tip of his.

"Mhm." Georgie said in her throat, then kissed him.

"Well, how 'bout we take this spontaneousness upstairs?" he asked her, when his lips were free. Georgie bit on her bottom lip, remembering the door straight in front of her that leads to a room where a nice big desk sits inside. She let go of her bottom lip.

"I have a better idea." Georgie said behind a smirk. She leaned down to Dillon's face and brought her lips to the side of his head, with her arms rested behind his neck. Dillon grinned as she whispered the plan in his ear.

**THE END**

**Song credits: **

**Chapter 24 - 'I Got You Babe' by Sonny and Cher**

**Chapter 25 - 'Take My Breath Away' by Tuck and Patti**

_**Author's note:**_ Thanks so much for reading my GQ story! I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I loved writting it. Feedback is always welcomed and it totally rocks my socks!! I thought you should also know that I am planning on writing a sequel to this story verrrrry very soon. Once I finish the one Im currently working on. And yes, its about Georgie and Dillon. Im a GQaholic and Shelleaddict. I know right, how many stories do I need to write? LOL. I cant help it, writing fanfiction is a hobby for me and I love it. Anyways,, thanks again for reading Lost Without Each Other! I promise to have the sequel to it (The Depth of Love) posted by the beginning of December of '07. Much love!

xoxo

Melody


End file.
